


Three’s A Crowd (But Not Really)

by dark_prince31



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dominant, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive, Threesome - F/F/F, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_prince31/pseuds/dark_prince31
Summary: Miranda and Andrea decides to spice up their sex life with an additional guest.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs/OFC
Comments: 278
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

Andrea nudged Miranda gently, eyes searching for her blue orbs.

“Hey…” She says gently, “It’s going to be fine. _We’re_ good, and we will be good.” Thumb stroking the back of her lover’s palm tenderly as she pressed the wrist to her lips.

“Okay…” Miranda’s voice came out as a whisper.

“If it doesn’t work out, we’ll stop. We’ll make sure she understands. The whole lot, NDA and all that.”

Miranda feels slightly more confident now. She nods in agreement, eyes darting towards the clock as anticipation filled her belly. The NDA form and a glass of water already on the table, across from where they were sitting.

“Andrea,” Miranda suddenly turns and faces her lover, eyes glancing at the clock once more as the long hand was nearly hitting 12, “we will be completely honest with each other, won’t we?” Fingers grasping at Andrea’s as she laced the slim digits. “If you decide to stop at any point, I will always acquiesce.”

Andrea smiled as she pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her lover’s lips. “And I, you, my love.

At precisely 6pm, the doorbell rang. The couple moved from their seats and went towards the door.

The brown oak swung open and they were immediately greeted by a young woman, dressed in a slightly oversize sweater, light blue leggings with a pair of Prada heels to match. “H-hi…” The woman greeted shyly.

“Elizabeth?” Andrea holds her hand out, a warm smile on her lips.

“Yes, that’s me. It’s very nice to meet you.” She replied politely, grasping Andrea’s hand, shaking it a little.

“Do come in, Elizabeth,” Miranda offers a tight smile; despite their previous interactions, Miranda couldn’t fully let her guard down.

“Thank you,” Elizabeth says as she enters the foyer. “You have a lovely home.” She beams slightly as her eyes dart around the townhouse, taking in the paintings, the flowers, the decorations.

“Perhaps we might do this in the den?” Miranda suggests as she picks up the NDA form from the dining table, along with the glass of water as Andrea nods her agreement, leading their guest further in.

“Please, do sit. Make yourself comfortable.” Andrea watched as their guest tentatively sits at the centre of the couch, while she gets settled nicely at their loveseat.

“Would you like anything else? Wine or, even a beer?” Miranda rolls her eyes playfully, glancing at Andrea before returning her attention to their guest.

“N-no… Water is fine.” Elizabeth shifted in her seat. “I’m sorry, I don’t have a habit of drinking.”

“We would never force you to take a single drop.” Andrea grasp Miranda’s fingers, squeezing them a little as the editor nodded her agreement.

“I don’t smoke,” their guest continued as she glanced at the couple; her fingers nervously playing with the tight fabric against her knees. She unconsciously scratched her eyebrow, something Miranda found quite endearing. “I never have and I… well I don’t intend to. If at all possible.”

“Neither do we,” Miranda replies gently.

The woman glanced up again, her features almost a relief as she hears the editor’s words.

“Would you like to share with us a little more? Perhaps your likes and dislikes?”

Elizabeth’s eyes darted to the NDA form on the coffee table. Suddenly she was reminded of what she was here for, what this contract entailed.

“Oh, of course.” Elizabeth’s eyebrows furrowed; barely half an hour ago she was memorizing her hard and soft limits, determined to strike an impression. Now, she was reduced to a nervous mess before New York’s famous couple. She scrunched her face up a little as she tries to shake the nerves out of her system. She hated to be a disappointment, and she hated if this didn’t work out. Because truthfully, she did need the money.

“Elizabeth?” Andrea was now inches away from her, the beautiful brunette was kneeling in front of her, brown eyes full of warmth as she slides her palm over Elizabeth’s. “Don’t be nervous.”

Elizabeth feels soft fingers threading her hair, nails scratching lightly against her scalp as she felt her eyes close in pleasure. The weight of the couch dipped beside her as she felt a warm body being pressed against her side. Miranda and Andrea had taken up residence on the couch, with Elizabeth sandwiched in the middle. Miranda relishes in the moans coming from the woman between them, her blue eyes gleaming brightly at Andrea before licking her lips. The editor tugged at Elizabeth’s hair, exposing the bare neck to her lover. She shifts herself and her guest, letting Elizabeth lean against her slightly, the smooth skin now staring right at Andrea, inviting her in. Andrea wasted no time in latching her lips onto their guest, her hands slipping underneath the sweater, tracing lightly over her abdomen.

“Is this something you like?” Miranda’s hot breath against Elizabeth’s ear, her fingers still grasping the brown locks, whilst her free hand reached for her chest, cupping her breast through the fabric.

“Y-yes…” Elizabeth’s breath hitched as she felt her arousal building. She mewled against Miranda’s hold, writhing under Andrea’s lips as her stomach clenched in anticipation.

“I bet you’re absolutely dripping, my dear.” Miranda whispered as she tilts her head a little, her own lips quickly kissing the nape of her neck, biting and licking the sensitive spots. Her hand released Elizabeth’s locks, fingers sliding down smooth cheeks, as she rested against her jaw. Slipping a finger between her lips, Elizabeth greedily licks and suck the slim digit, swirling her tongue over it as her hips began to rock.

“Do you want this, Elizabeth?” Andrea’s hands resting against her naval, fingers tracing lightly at the waistband of her pants.

Elizabeth nodded frantically, whimpering slightly as Miranda gave her breast a squeeze.

“Please… I want this…”

“If I slip my hand inside, will I find you dripping?” Andrea leans in, kissing her hips, trailing her lips toward the apex of her thigh.

Elizabeth lets out a whine in response, her hands fumbling with the waistband of her pants.

“No.” Andrea gripped the wandering wrists, removing them away from their destination. Her eyes darkened as she crossed both wrists. “Stay still for me.”

Elizabeth’s hips jerked against Andrea and she knew her panties were completely ruined. She could feel her arousal dripping from her centre; she was sure a dark spot had probably risen from between her legs.

Andrea reached into her back pocket, producing an expensive looking scarf. She grinned at her lover, the familiarity bouncing back and forth between them.

“Is this a limit?” Andrea asked as she positioned the scarf beneath her wrists.

“No…” Elizabeth barely managed to breath out.

“Is this something you like us to do often?” Miranda’s words gently flowing through her ears as the older woman slipped her hand under the sweater, fingertips lightly circling her stiff nipple.

Elizabeth nodded her head frantically.

“Use your words, Princess.” Miranda pinched her nipple slightly, causing her to squirm in her hold.

“Y-yes… Yes please… I want that…”

Andrea could barely contain her grin as she deftly weaved the scarf between her wrists, the expensive cloth being expertly knotted around the smooth skin. Andrea was sure to allow some room for friction; she didn’t want to unintentionally harm their guest.

“Good girl.” Andrea’s praise caused her hips to jerk once more, eliciting a smug grin from the brunette as she moved to straddle Elizabeth, carefully pushing her arms above her head.

“ _Our_ good girl.” Miranda’s grin matched her lover’s.

“P-please…” Elizabeth whined.

“And what does our Princess need?” Andrea’s fingers moved to the waistband of her leggings, teasing the flesh as she slowly tugs it down, the fabric brushing tightly against her skin before the cool air hits her bare thighs.

“Fuck, Miranda, she is soaked.” Andrea tosses the leggings aside before gripping the waistband of her underwear, pulling it out completely in one swift move.

“Does it ache there, Princess?” Miranda whispers, licking the shell of her ear.

Elizabeth is now a mess as she nods once more, lips quickly forming a ‘yes’ as she moves to thrust her hips upwards.

“Do you want her to touch you?” The editor asks again. By now, she has bunched the loose sweater upwards, allowing her more access to her breasts.

“Please god yes…”

“Then beg us.” Came Andrea’s authoritative tone.

“Beg us to fuck you.” Joined by Miranda’s spine-tingling voice.

Elizabeth didn’t think she could be more aroused and soaked until she heard their voices. She was so sure her arousal had spilled onto the couch and she was positive there was already a wet patch on the expensive cloth.

“P-please…oh gods…” Her arousal was making it difficult to enunciate her words, “f-fuck me… I need it please…”

Andrea and Miranda shared a quick look between Elizabeth, both women had dark eyes, their bodies full of arousal as they became enamored with their guest. Sharing a knowing look and a quick lick of the lips, Andrea returned to their writhing guest.

“Will you be ours, Elizabeth?” She dips a finger into the wetness, stifling a moan as she feels the warm and wet cunt.

“Say it…” Miranda shifts a little, fingers reaching for her thighs as she dips her finger, joining Andrea’s slim digit.

Elizabeth arched against the sensation. Two separate fingers nestled between her cunt, stroking her slowly, driving her crazy.

“Yes, I-I’m yours… I b-belong to you both…” She gasped out as fingers brush against her clit. “T-take me… make me yours please…” Another brush against her clit made her hips jerk uncontrollably. “F-fuck me… please… fuck me…”

With a beam on both their faces, Andrea plunged into with two fingers, driving them deep into Elizabeth while Miranda continued stroking her clit, alternating between fast and slow strokes.

Within moments, Elizabeth was clenching hard onto Andrea’s digits, her back arched as her body trembled against Miranda. The older woman held her firmly while Andrea pressed her arm firmly against her hips as she drove her fingers hard and fast.

Elizabeth came with a cry, her stomach shaking and trembling as she struggled to breathe, taking in gulps of oxygen as her body still clenched and writhed under the women’s hold.

“Shhh…” Miranda soothed her from her high as lips decorated the sweaty temple, “you were wonderful, my dearest.” She praised her continuously, “You did so well, Elizabeth…”

Andrea carefully pulled out her fingers, wiping them carelessly against the couch as she crawled up towards their guest.

“You’re brilliant…” Andrea whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to Elizabeth’s lips. Her free hand making quick work of Elizabeth’s wrists as she untied the knots, easing the scarf from the smooth skin. “You’re amazing…” She murmured against the flesh, feeling her body still shaking from the orgasm, gasps eliciting from her lips as she tries to calm herself down from the high.

“We got you…” Miranda soothed once more, fingers taking one wrist, massaging the slightly reddened skin while Andrea takes charge of the other.

“We got you…” Andrea repeats her lover’s words as she kissed the blemished skin tenderly.

Elizabeth’s body was tired and limp, but the aftercare by both Miranda and Andrea made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She allowed them to manoeuvre her body, shifting her away from Miranda as the editor sat herself up against the backrest of the couch. Elizabeth felt her head being carefully laid against Miranda’s abdomen. She felt a slight confusion as a weight dipped against the couch. A hand touched her ankle and she flinched instinctively.

“It’s okay…” Andrea’s soft voice floated to her ears, gentle fingers smoothing the curve of her calf, instantly easing her worry, “it’s your pants. Can I help you with them?”

Elizabeth nodded, but froze suddenly, as if remembering something. She parted her lips, her head lifted from Miranda’s abdomen shakily.

“Elizabeth, its alright…” Miranda’s fingers were instantly caressing her cheek and temple, guiding them back to her abdomen. “The session is over. You can relax, my darling.”

Andrea resumed her ministrations, gingerly moving the fabric through her ankle, adjusting the hem of the pants before pulling them up against her skin.

“Could you lift for me?” Elizabeth obeyed, allowing the brunette to slide her leggings all the way up to her hips.

Grabbing the glass of water on the coffee table, she quickly disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a metal straw dipped in the glass. Andrea guide the straw to Elizabeth’s lips, allowing her to sip the cool water, quenching her dry and slightly sore throat.

Elizabeth’s eyes darted to the NDA sitting innocently on the coffee table. She bit her lip, realization hitting her hard. Tears starting to prick at her eye lids as she got carried away without signing the document. She jerked up from Miranda’s abdomen, scrambling up against the couch as her eyes never left the NDA form.

“I-” Panic rose from her chest as sobs spilled from her lips. She cursed herself for being unprofessional, her head ducking lower as her fingers reached for her inner wrist, pinching against the redden area, as if punishing herself.

“Elizabeth, stop.” Miranda stilled the trembling hands from inflicting any more unnecessary damage.

“I’m sorry… It’s my fault, I didn’t sign it before we continued. I didn’t-”

Miranda quickly silenced her as she pulled her into her arms, rocking her slightly as Andrea soothed the skin at her wrist once more.

“It’s not your fault, sweet girl.” Miranda says gently. She brushed the back of her palm against the tear-stained cheek. “Do you regret anything that happened just now? Any part of it at all?”

“No!” came Elizabeth’s immediate response.

“Then we are in agreement. The form is a just a formality.”

“And we are adults,” Andrea chipped in, a smile beaming against her lips, “we will discuss any issue as adults. Whatever you are hesitant about, whatever you don’t like, whatever you like…” Andrea paused, grinning a little as she traced her finger against the curve of Elizabeth’s hips. Feeling the woman’s breath hitch a little, she lifts her finger away from her hip, reaching to smooth out the slightly messy curls.

“Tell us.”

Elizabeth nodded obediently, “I will.” Her eyes shining brightly against brown ones.

“Now come,” Miranda’s voice broke through the silence as she gathered Elizabeth back in her arms, “I distinctively remember reading from your profile that you prefer snuggles and cuddles after a session.”

Elizabeth blushed as she allowed the older woman to pull her close. She tucked her legs between Andrea’s, as she felt the brunette’s arms snaking around her waist.

“And Disney movies?” Andrea quirked an eyebrow as Elizabeth flushed a deeper red.

Flipping the remote, Andrea puts on Beauty and the Beast. She carefully removed herself, dashing over to the loveseat to grab two blankets. Spreading one, she tucked it over Miranda, leaning in to kiss the older woman on the lips, allowing their foreheads to touch for a brief moment. She then tucked the hem under Elizabeth’s chin, adjusting it slightly as she made sure she was covered. With the other blanket she gracefully spreads it over herself, sharing half with Elizabeth as she scoots closer to the woman. As Emma Watson’s voice began to grace the den, Andrea turns her head slightly, pressing a kiss to Elizabeth’s temple, her arm resumed its position around the woman’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me suddenly; I've always wondered if our favorite duo might explore having someone else as part of their relationship. Also, I think having both of them being dominant in their own way is kinda hot. *winks
> 
> Do let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

“Elizabeth…” Andrea smooths the tresses, sweeping the fallen curls aside, tucking them behind her ear.

The younger woman hummed a little, pressing her cheek deeper into Miranda’s collarbone. Miranda chuckled, kissing the top of her head before leaning beside her ear. “Princess…” The low hum of a voice easily jolt Elizabeth awake. Her eyes snapped open; her senses suddenly alert as she pushed herself up from Miranda.

“Easy, easy…” Andrea bites back a grin as she finds herself becoming more enamoured with this young woman.

“Sorry, I must have dozed off.” She replied sheepishly, stifling a yawn at the back of her palm, before raising her arms forward, feeling the slight pull at her muscles.

Miranda carefully removes herself from the couch, heading to the kitchen while Andrea entertains their guest.

“It’s alright…” Andrea shifts her body, facing Elizabeth as she leans her temple against her knuckles, “it wasn’t unpleasant, watching you sleep.” She paused for a moment, catching herself, “I meant it in a non-creepy way.”

The corners of Elizabeth’s lips curled up into a smile, and a soft laugh escaped her.

Andrea spies Miranda balancing a tray on one hand, a copy of NDA in the other. She moves to clear the coffee table, pushing the glass of water aside as she carefully takes the tray, settling it down. Miranda gracefully glides beside Elizabeth, the NDA tucked beside her thigh.

“Thank you, my love,” Andrea steals a kiss from the older woman as she hands her the cup. Miranda beams as she brushed her thumb tenderly against her jaw.

“And for you, dear Elizabeth.” Andrea takes the steaming mug of tea, carefully handling it over to the younger woman.

“Thank you.” She accepts it gratefully, bring the hot liquid to her lips as she inhaled the scent.

“Shall we get started then?”

Elizabeth nodded in agreement; the steaming mug placed carefully on the coffee table as she exchanged it for the form. She flips through, scanning through what she already knew; they had previously come to an agreement via Lady Heather, and the details had been agreed upon by both parties. After a few familiar pages, she stops on one page, folding the top as she allows her eyes to glance through the words.

“Again,” Andrea starts off quietly, “we must be completely honest with one another.” She slides her hand across the back of the couch, fingers instantly meeting Miranda’s as she shared a look with her lover. “And you mustn’t hesitate to tell us anything. Anything at all.” Andrea encased her free hand with Elizabeth’s, squeezing it slightly.

“I won’t,” Elizabeth glanced between the couple, “I’ll be honest, I promise.”

“We won’t judge you for anything. If there are different opinions, we will simply discuss it, as adults.” Miranda chimed in, fingers instinctively stroking Andrea’s.

Elizabeth nodded once more, her confidence and courage already returning to her.

“We’ve already established what you like,” Andrea starts off with a smirk.

“Oh…” Elizabeth bit her lip, slightly embarrassed as heat rose from her neck towards her cheek, “I- I suppose…”

“No judgement.” Miranda repeats again as she inched closer, “Just honestly.”

A minute of silence passed between them before Elizabeth spoke again.

“I do like it,” she says softly, eyes staring at the words on the paper, “I like that I’m…” She licks her lips in anticipation, “… that I’m your Princess.” She finishes quietly, slightly abashed.

Miranda reached across, brushing her fingers along Elizabeth’s jaw as she tilts the woman’s chin towards her. “Then you are _our_ Princess.”

Elizabeth shifts slightly in her seat, her thighs rubbing against each other as she felt a flood of arousal rushing to her centre.

Miranda’s warm smile turned into a smirk as blue eyes darted down to Elizabeth’s thigh squirming against one other.

“Lady Heather did mention something to me about that little word.” She caught her lover's knowing grin as Andrea ran her fingers along Elizabeth’s spine, eliciting a soft moan from the young woman.

“Slow down, my darlings…” Miranda lightly chastised, quirking an eyebrow at Andrea as her lover quickly stilled her fingers, giving a playful pout. “Business first.” Her tone was final as she brushed her thumb across Elizabeth’s chin, tapping her nose lightly.

“What about toys?” Miranda began once more.

“Do you oppose to using vibrators, dildos and strap-ons?” Andrea tried to keep a straight face as she spied Miranda’s mouth dropping slightly at her crudeness.

“Honestly Andrea, will you ever be less uncivilised?” Miranda placed her palm on her chest, her eyes rolling melodramatically.

The mood was certainly lightened with the couple poking fun at themselves. Elizabeth snickered, her hand flying to cover mouth in her attempt to be professional.

“Don’t.” Andrea gently brings down her wrist from her lips. “We want this to be comfortable for all of us. And it means laughing at ourselves as well.”

“In this house, you only ever need to be yourself, and you have a wonderful laugh, Elizabeth. Please don’t hide it.”

Elizabeth’s fingers reached for Andrea’s, squeezing them as she lifts the back of her palm to her lips. Her fingers reached out for Miranda’s on her right, carefully raising the older woman’s palm, pressing it to the corner of her mouth.

“Thank you.” She says softly, her fingers now laced with the couple’s on either side. “You’re not like others.” She says after a while, “you’re… different.”

At this, Miranda and Andrea caught each other’s eyes, a quick look of understanding passing between them as they both inched nearer. Elizabeth felt her eyes close in pleasure, a smile beaming brightly on her lips as two pairs of lips pressed against her cheeks. They lingered for a while, and in that moment, Elizabeth wonders if she will ever find someone capable of showing her as much love as she has received from these two in a span of a single evening.

“I’m okay with toys,” Elizabeth’s voice cuts through the silence. She takes a deep breath, feeling confidence flowing through her body. “Dildos, straps, vibrators,” she rattles on as if reading off her grocery shopping list. Andrea and Miranda barely hid their grin as they made a quick note on the form.

“What about anal?” Andrea asks nonchalantly as she glances through her list.

Elizabeth stiffens a little, causing the couple to shift their gaze at her.

“Um…” She hesitates a little. She’s had anal sex before, as well as some toys that were not the most comfortable. However, she hadn’t decided if she favoured it, and her past experiences were not exactly forgiving.

“Soft limit?” Miranda suggests softly, sensing a bout of discomfort from the woman.

“Ye- Okay…” Elizabeth nods her head, “It’s a soft limit.”

“Darling, if you decide to shift any preferences, know that we won’t be angry.”

“Mm hmm…” Andrea makes an approving sound, “honestly, trust and communication. That’s all we ask.”

“Okay.” Elizabeth’s lips curl into a smile as she moves to write some notes on her form, “soft limit, for now.”

“Since we’re at soft limits, what about gags and restraints?”

Elizabeth shifts slightly in her seat, instantly fighting the blush rising from her cheeks.

“Judging from the way you just squeeze your thighs; I think we can assume you would enjoy being tied down and teased mercilessly.” Miranda ended her drawl with a smirk.

Elizabeth bit her lip as her hips jerked at Miranda’s words, a second wave of arousal already flooding her centre.

“Love, if you continue teasing her, we might have to wash the entire couch.” It was Andrea’s turn to chastise her lover playfully.

“Just throwing out some ideas, darling.” Miranda shrugs nonchalantly as she sips her mildly cold tea.

“And… gags?” Andrea returns her attention to Elizabeth.

The younger woman lets out an exhale before croaking slightly, “Y-yes… I think I might like that sometimes.”

It was Andrea and Miranda’s turn to exhale. The couple caught one another’s eyes, a moment shared between them as Andrea’s eyes unconsciously darted up the stairs.

“The red one, darling.” Miranda hides her smug look as she takes another sip of her tea.

“Mind reader.” Andrea shares the same smug look as she picked up her mug, finally taking the first sip of her tea.

Elizabeth barely hid her smile as she watched the couple interact across from her. She would never dream of interfering with their lives, but she was grateful she was allowed a tiny glimpse of the Priestly-Sachs household. The light and casual banter almost always made her lips curl up. And although the moment was meant for the couple, Elizabeth certainly felt lucky enough to witness such warmth and love from the couple. She reached for her own mug, savouring the tea as it slips past her lips and down her throat.

The tea had lost its heat, but Elizabeth didn’t care. As soon as she inhaled the scent, she knew Miranda and Andrea had prepared it in advance. They seem to take an awful lot of interest in her profile and by the looks of it, from conversations with Lady Heather as well. Not that she was complaining. She hummed to herself, taking in the specific scent of Cherry Blossom and Green tea leaves.

“Good?” Andrea asked with a slightly knowing smile.

“Really, really good.” Elizabeth replied as she takes bigger sip. “It’s very thoughtful of you both. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Princess.” Miranda grin slyly, pressing a kiss to her temple. She runs her fingers through the curls, feeling the smooth locks brushing against her fingers. Lady Heather’s words ringing in her ears throughout the evening. Not that she would ever forget, Lady Heather’s face were full of seriousness as she grasped both Miranda and Andrea’s palm on a night like this.

_“She’s a gentle one.”_

_Miranda and Andrea nodded quietly._

_“You would both bear that in mind, won’t you?”_

_The couple nodded once more, their free hands lacing with each other’s._

_“However far this agreement takes you, I only ask that you treat her as such.”_

_“You have our word, Lady Heather.” Miranda assured the dominatrix, “and my word as a friend.”_

_“You can be sure of our trust,” Andrea replied, determined not to break any promise with the woman she had come to admire greatly._

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” Andrea reached behind, finger stroking her hand which was tangled in Elizabeth’s locks.

“Oh, sorry darling…” Miranda carefully removed her fingers from Elizabeth’s curls, smoothing the tresses out a little. “I must have zoned out a little. My apologies.” Her blue eyes conveying nothing but sincerity.

“We should try and finish up soon, love.” Andrea takes a quick glance at the clock.

“Of course.” Miranda peers at her papers. The words ‘hard limits’ staring right back at her. She grimaced a little, recalling Lady Heather’s words once again.

“I suppose we have to dive right at it,” Miranda murmured as she taps her pen at the thick and bold word.

“Is there anything you dislike?” Andrea quickly takes the reins on this one.

“Knives.” Elizabeth was rather quick on this one as she scrunched up her face. “And blood…”

The den was silent was a few moments. Neither Andrea nor Miranda wanted to interrupt Elizabeth. Whatever few details Lady Heather mentioned was enough to send a chill down their spine. Still, they promised their friend they would never push Elizabeth to reveal anything more than what she was comfortable with.

“I don’t…” Elizabeth paused, fighting back tears forming at her eye lids. Her finger instinctively reaching for her inner wrist, nails scraping the flesh once more.

Miranda reached for her hands, stilling them again. “Darling, talk to us.” She says gently, rubbing soothing patterns against the skin, making her feel safe.

“I don’t want to be hit…” her voice came as a whisper, “…or slapped, or kicked…” She sniffed quietly; her nose already half-blocked. “I will be good… I don’t want to be punished…” Puffy eyes bore into Miranda’s, “…not like _that_.”

Behind her, Andrea’s bottom lip was quivering. She struggled to hold back her tears as she leaned her forehead against Elizabeth’s shoulder. Arms wrapped around her waist, she pulled back only to kiss her shoulder, her own nose sniffing in the silence.

Miranda wordlessly pulls her into her embrace, her lips pressed against her forehead as she shuts her eyes.

“Never…” She whispered against Elizabeth’s hair. “Never that…” She reiterates once more, her voice sounding stronger this time.

“Lady Heather said you both were different,” Elizabeth mumbles into Miranda’s neck. Her palms grasping fervently as the editor’s blouse. “She was right…” She lets out a sob, “she’s always right…” The sob turned into a short laugh as Elizabeth pressed herself fully against Miranda. Andrea was now draped across her lap, her hands guiding Miranda’s to her cheek, leaning in against the smooth palm.

“We would never raise a hand to you. We have never raised it to anyone,” Andrea says reassuringly as she reached up to wipe a stray tear from Elizabeth’s cheek.

Elizabeth nuzzles deeper into Miranda, sighing against her neck.

“I like this,” she says quietly. “I like it when you both cuddle me,” her voice still a whisper. “I like being held…” She continues, “it makes me feel… makes me feel safe.”

“You’ll always be safe with us, Princess.” Andrea raised her head from her lap, kissing the corner of her lips.

Miranda looks down at her lover and the young woman in her arms. She realizes that there is nowhere in this world she’d rather be right now.

* * *

The couple pressed their lips against Elizabeth’s cheeks once more.

“Next week.” Andrea says knowingly, fingers tangled with Miranda’s.

“Next week.” Elizabeth repeats, her mind already excited for their next appointment.

“Perhaps we could work up to an overnight stay?” Miranda carefully suggests.

“Soon?” Andrea rolls her head a little, toying with the idea. She knows that space would never be an issue for them.

“M-maybe…” Elizabeth is hesitant.

“Only if you are comfortable.” Miranda quickly slips out.

“It’s not that…” She manages a weak smile, “I- I don’t want to intrude. You have lives outside of… this… and I don’t want to get in the way.” She blabs when she’s nervous. “There are many couples who fall out because of this and I don’t want to be the reason. You both have been nothing but kind to me, in a span of a single evening and it feels incredibly nice and… and warm to feel wanted. And I don’t want to take advantage of that, of this… I don’t want you to end up hating me,” She finished softly.

“You aren’t intruding.” Miranda says firmly. “Honestly, trust and communication, remember?”

“If an offer is made to join us, it is most definitely not intruding,” Andrea pipes in.

“But, do think about it. As we will too,” Miranda closed the space between them, kissing the woman’s temple once more.

“And don’t be afraid to turn us down. We can always work towards it.” Andrea pressed her lips against Elizabeth’s temple as well.

A chime came from Andrea’s phone, she quickly fished it out of her pocket.

“And your chariot awaits, Princess.” Andrea dramatically bows, earning a playful eye roll from her lover.

“I could have gotten a cab…” Elizabeth argued weakly. Miranda easily hushed her as she walked her to the door.

“Next week, dear one.” Miranda smiled brightly as Andrea turns the lock.

“Next week, Princess,” Andrea grins as she leans against the door, her arm instinctively sliding against her lover’s waist.

Once the Lyft had driven out of sight, Andrea closed the door, turning the lock once more. In a quick move, she grabbed Miranda’s waist, pressing her against wall.

“Now, my love…” Andrea kissed the pale jaw, earning a moan from the editor. “Shall we have some ‘me time’ upstairs?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” The older woman smirked as she wrapped her legs around Andrea’s waist. Andrea’s strength was always a turn on, and she knew she didn’t need much after tonight’s events.

“Take me upstairs, you brute,” Miranda murmured seductively.

“As you wish, my Queen.” Andrea returned her smirk as she squeezed Miranda’s perfect ass, lips already crushed against her lover’s. She needn’t a map, nor did she need her sight. She knew her way around Miranda’s house like the back of her palm. She held her close as she begins to ascend the stairs, her mind already darting to the 3rd drawer at their bedside cupboard, where the blue strap-on lay waiting to be used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Soooo... I borrowed Lady Heather from CSI (in case anyone was wondering). I really liked her character and I love that she is a therapist (in the CSI series). She was one character I would never forget as she made me very intrigued by her profession.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda clutched the sheets between her fingers, her body writhing under Andrea’s as she felt the blue appendage entering her fully.

“Andrea…” Miranda’s strangled moan filled the bedroom.

Andrea shifted her hips, pulling the strap-on out completely as she kissed her lover’s abdomen.

“God you look so fucking sexy, Miranda.” Andrea breathe hard as she rubs the tip across her soaking slit. The editor jerked uncontrollably at the pleasure, Andrea keeping her on edge, perpetually aroused; her lover taking her own sweet time to tease her.

“Darling…” She gasped as another jolt of pleasure ran straight through her body, “Please… Don’t tease…”

Andrea raises her knee, placing her foot on the bed as she straightened her body.

“As you wish, my Queen.” She smirked as hands grip her lover’s hips firmly, she braced herself as she positioned the blue tip at her dripping centre. With a hard thrust, she relished in Miranda’s cries filling the room. She keeps at a steady pace, wanting to hold out for as long as possible. The editor shaking and trembling with need, lips mumbling incoherently.

Just then, both their phones chimed against the bedside table. The lovers shared a look.

“I-It’s probably Elizabeth…” Miranda gasped as the blue appendage slid in all the way, filling her completely.

“Do…do you want me to answer?” Andrea doesn’t stop thrusting, her pace beginning to pick up speed.

Miranda’s breathing gets heavier as she whips her head to one side, eyes closed in ecstasy.

“We should…” She groans as Andrea thrusts faster, “We should answer…” She barely breathes out.

Andrea pants slightly, slowing down her ministrations.

“No, don’t!” Miranda is sudden and alert. “Don’t move…” She inhales deeply, “Stay inside…”

“I can’t reach.” Andrea gestures to the pair of phones lying beside the bed.

Miranda wiggles a little, shifting herself slightly as she remained fully sheathed in the strap on. She shuddered as pleasure shot through her body. She was careful not to shift too much, her hand stretching forward towards the bedside table. She huffed as her fingers managed to touch Andrea’s phone. Giving the side a push, the phone turned towards her, allowing her to scoop up the heavy object.

Tossing the phone towards her lover, she lets her head fall back onto the pillow. Her body already tired from retrieving one measly phone. She wonders if this was more tiring than sex.

As Andrea unlocks her phone, she glanced at her lover on the bed. Feeling mischievous, she eased out her strap-on slowly, a shit-eating grin on her face as Miranda lifts her head up. Before the editor could say anything, Andrea slams the appendage in hard.

This time, Andrea is back to a slightly faster pace.

“W-what did she say?” Miranda groans again, her stomach begins to shudder and clench.

“She says…. She’s reached home…” Andrea huffs out as she leans forward, “and that she sends her love… to us…”

“T-that’s all?” Miranda lifts her head, peering at her lover.

“There is more,” Andrea all but growled, “but will you just let me fuck you first, woman!”

Miranda lets out a laugh, biting her lip as the laugh quickly turned into a moan.

Andrea starts to drill faster, her own breathing becoming harsh and quick. Miranda’s stomach clenched in anticipation.

“Darling…” Her hands desperately finding Andrea’s as fingers squeezed tightly onto one another.

“Fuck…” Andrea felt her own orgasm fast approaching, the constant friction against her clit and the harness only expedited her arousal. She held onto Miranda’s fingers, both squeezing hard onto one another as she thrust a few more times, timing it with Miranda’s own orgasm. The editor’s back arched off bed, with Andrea pounding deep into her.

“Miranda…” Andrea heaved as she felt her body going rigid.

“Andrea!” Miranda nearly howled as she felt her own release.

Heavy breathing filled the room as the lovers remained still; Andrea’s head resting against Miranda’s sternum while she lays still, eyes closed in bliss. A limp hand gently touching her brown locks.

Andrea heaved, pressing her palm against the bed and she pushed herself up. Not before kissing her way up the sweaty alabaster skin, her lips finally reaching their destination. Miranda sighed as she was adorned with affection. Her body shuddered a little as Andrea carefully eased the blue strap out of her. A quick pinch of the buckle and she easily toss the harness on the floor.

“I’ll do it later,” Andrea mumbles before her lover can protest. She slides right beside Miranda, kissing her shoulder as she throws an arm across her naked form. The editor rolls over to one side, eliciting a short sound of displeasure before curling into the younger woman.

“Sore?”

“I didn’t know I still had those muscles,” Miranda mumbled tiredly. She groaned again as she nudged Andrea’s calf, tucking her legs between her lover’s thighs.

“Darling…” She whispers, her finger absentmindedly tracing Andrea’s bare collarbone.

“Hmm…?” Her lover pulls away slightly, brown eyes searching blue ones.

“I… I’m afraid I must be honest,” Miranda starts hesitantly.

Andrea nods, her undivided attention on her lover.

“I find myself…” Miranda sighs as she shakes her head, “… quite charmed by Elizabeth. After today, I must admit, I feel rather preoccupied with her.” Miranda freezes, her fingers quickly brushing Andrea’s cheek. “She can never replace you, my love. I want you to understand that.”

“My love isn’t fragile,” Andrea kissed her fingertips gently. “And I believe our Princess has us wrapped around her little finger.” She grins back at the editor.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Miranda hummed softly as she tucked her head closer. “She’s awfully young.”

Andrea scoffed playfully, “I’m awfully young too.”

Miranda kissed her chin lightly, “Of course you are, darling.”

“You know…” Andrea whispers as holds Miranda tighter, “my mind keeps replaying… keeps bringing me back...”

“Hmmm…?”

Andrea shifts herself, rolling onto her back as she gathers Miranda close, her hand guiding Miranda’s to her chest as brown eyes penetrates the high ceiling.

“She flinched.” Andrea’s quiet voice easily cutting through the silence. Her mind constantly replaying the look on Elizabeth’s face as Andrea touched her ankle.

Miranda immediately sits up on her elbow, her palm gently pressing on Andrea’s bare sternum.

“It’s not your fault.” She threads her fingers through Andrea’s curls, smoothing them out.

“I know…” She replies, taking Miranda’s palm as she lightly kissed her fingers once more. “I just can’t help but wonder… how many she’s had before us…” Andrea swallows thickly, “how many _clients_.” The word leaves a distaste in her mouth.

“We are her clients too.” Miranda says truthfully.

“I know…” Andrea bemoans, “I don’t want to be like them. I want us to be different.”

“Darling, we are different.” Miranda crawls towards her, peppering kisses across her lover’s face. Finally, her lips claimed Andrea’s as she allowed her tongue to swipe her bottom lip. Her pink tongue slipped inside, licking and stroking as Andrea returned the kiss with much ferocity.

“We’ll keep her safe, always.” The editor’s tone was determined, “she’ll want for nothing.”

“She might want a few breaks in between the countless orgasms,” Andrea’s eyebrow wiggled mischievously at her lover.

“Always so uncouth.” Miranda slaps her shoulder lightly.

“Oh, but you love this brute of yours” Andrea snickered as she turns on her side, facing her lover.

“And you had better worship your Queen,” Miranda’s eyes gleamed as she slides her fingers down, circling the curve of Andrea’s breast.

Andrea moaned as she felt fingers teasing her hardened nipple. Pulling the covers off, she pushed Andrea on her back. Climbing on top of her lover, she spreads her thighs, pleasure immediately shooting to her core as she brushed her hot centre against Andrea’s toned abdomen.

“ _Jesus_ …” Andrea digs her nails into her lover’s calves. Her stomach clenching under Miranda’s weight, she could feel her lover dripping all over her flesh. The editor licks her lips as she drags her centre lower, grinding it against Andrea’s pelvis. Juices smeared across smooth skin as her lover trailed further down, her glorious ass sitting between the gaps of her thighs.

“Can you feel it, darling?” Miranda huffs out as she glides her wet centre against Andrea’s. “I’m so soaked…” she groaned, trembling as she balanced herself between the gaps, “I’m dripping all over you.”

Andrea lets out a cry as she felt her sensitive clit brush against a soaking slit.

“Are you?” Fingers reaching for her jaw as she exerts a slight pressure, “are you dripping for your Queen?”

“Yes…” Andrea’s breathing is heavy with lust, eyes dark with arousal and her body humming with the need to come. “Always… Always for you…”

A wicked grin emerges from Miranda’s lips as she slips her fingers between their centers, brushing against both clits as she covers her fingers with their shared cum. The same fingers easily found its way back to Andrea’s jaw, warm and sticky liquid smearing across her lips. Andrea stills her wrist, her tongue darting out as she eagerly licks the slim digit. She takes them between her lips, sucking and licking, brown eyes never leaving her lovers.

Miranda moves faster as she rubs her slit against Andrea’s, her pace is controlled as she tilts her body slightly, angling their centers against one another. She has to be careful, the creamy flesh already slippery with their mixed arousal. She grips Andrea’s hip, turning her body again as she thrust hard against her pelvis. The instant jolt of pleasure rocking through both their bodies; Andrea cried out as she slams her head back onto the bed.

Nails digging deep into Andrea’s hip as she relentlessly fucks herself hard into her pelvic bone. Her movements quick and short; she’s feels her orgasm building in her belly, and she was sure Andrea was already on edge.

“Miranda, I… shit… I’m…” Andrea came with a howl as she arched her back off the bed, Miranda’s tight grip preventing her lover from buckling too hard, almost throwing her off as she came. The editor’s body suddenly becomes ridged as she throws her head back, her lips spilling out incoherent sounds as her chest heaved. Unable to hold up herself, she collapsed onto Andrea’s chest. Sweat, cum and heavy breathing filled the room as both lovers lay still, resting from their high.

“Sore…?” Miranda mumbled into Andrea’s collarbone.

Andrea lets out a laugh, jerking slightly as her stomach clenched again, her body still feeling the aftereffects of the powerful orgasm.

Soft fingers reached for the silver crown, threading the short curls as her tired eyes closed itself. She feels a pair of lips brushing tenderly against her own. She smiles into the kiss, stroking her base of Miranda’s skull.

“I love you,” Miranda breathes into her skin.

“I love you, too.” Andrea’s free hand reaching for the curve of Miranda’s ass, giving it a squeeze. She feels a chuckle above her breast. She lifts her head slightly, inhaling her lovers’ scent. “My Queen…” she murmurs as she pressed a kiss against the silver crown.

“Sleep, my love.” The editor mumbled once more.

Andrea allows her fingers to tangle in Miranda’s curls, the light weight of her head against her breast. Her own breathing slowly evens out as she closed her eyes, allowing the sandman to take her.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday evening rolls around fairly fast; Miranda instructs her assistant to clear her schedule after 4pm, and Andrea, having a rather slow day at work, took her bag, slung it across her shoulders at 3pm and left her office for the weekend.

Miranda was in for a pleasant surprise when she got home. The vision of Andrea decked out in an apron, flour smeared on her cheeks as she nodded furiously, glancing between the pastry and Cara, their housekeeper.

“This is a surprise…” Miranda drops her bag on the table, trotting up to the kitchen counter in her heels.

“Oh hey!” Andrea greeted her as she looks up from the pastry. Miranda snickered as she brushed away the flour on her lover’s cheeks, kissing her lightly on her lips.

“I hope you weren’t that awful to Cara,” Miranda drawled as she glanced at her housekeeper, who looked like she was fighting a smile, “you are quite terrible in the kitchen, my love.”

“And that’s exactly why I called her.”

“What are you making?” Miranda removes her jacket, rolling up her sleeves as she rounded the counter.

“Lasagne.” Andrea replied sheepishly.

“From scratch?” Miranda asked incredulously.

Andrea looks up from her pastry, eyes darting to their housekeeper as she spluttered out, “You said it was easy!”

“You were rather insistent, Miss Andy.”

Andrea glances at the clock. They had a little over an hour before Elizabeth would arrive. And she wanted to make a simple dinner, something they could both impress their guest.

“Come on,” Miranda says, as if reading her lover’s mind, “I’m sure between the three of us, we will be able to get this done within the hour.” She takes some flour within her palm, easily scattering it across the counter, her fingers reaching for the dough as the side.

Andrea grins as she gently nudged her lover at her hip. “My savior…” She bats her eyelashes, only to have the editor slap her right butt cheek in return. A flour handprint clearly marked on her black slacks.

“Ooh darling, I believe you’ve just marked me.” Andrea wiggles her butt towards Miranda, clearly forgoing all work to the editor and their housekeeper.

“You’re terrible…” Miranda rolls her eyes, holding back a smirk.

At half past 5, Cara turns the knob of the oven, setting it for 20 minutes. She scribbles instructions on a notepad and was sure to remind Andrea that dessert was in the fridge. A meal was never full without dessert for the brunette. Taking a quick check at the oven once more, she nods her head in satisfaction. Grabbing her purse from the chair, she quietly slips out of the house.

At 10 minutes past 6, Miranda pulls out the lasagne from the oven. She checks to see if they are cooked, although the aroma immediately attracts her lover to the kitchen. Andrea saunters in with a glass of wine, her nose inhaling the sweet aromatic scent. She sets the wine aside, peering at the perfectly baked lasagne as she rests her chin on her palms.

“Not too bad for someone who is terrible in the kitchen?” Miranda playfully pushed her face away, her head shaking in mock annoyance. The doorbell rings, and Miranda gestures to it in a queen-like fashion. Andrea steals a quick kiss from her jaw before leaping from the side of the kitchen to the brown oak at the foyer.

“I’m sorry…” Elizabeth has her hand on the door as she hunches over, her face scrunched up in displeasure as she pants. She remains rooted to their doorstep, her hand waving a little as she exhales, her back straightening a little as she rears her head back, inhaling a gulp of air at the same time.

“Elizabeth?” Andrea asks in confusion, her arm already grasping the woman’s biceps as she helps her in. 

“I’m sorry…J-just… give me a moment…” Elizabeth replies sheepishly as she leaned over once more.

“Darling, did you run here?” Miranda strode over to her side.

“I did…” Elizabeth almost has her breathing under control as she straightens her back. Red faced, sweating dripping from her eyebrow, a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder, and still, Miranda thought she reminded her of Andrea at times.

“The subway is at least 5 blocks away; did you sprint here?” Andrea easily takes the duffle bag from her, despite her protests.

“Sort of…” Elizabeth tilts her head a little, hurriedly cleaning the sweat beads that had gathered at her eyebrows. “I’m sorry I’m late. It’s my fault.” She says apologetically, glancing at the wall clock and checking her own watch at the same time.

“Sit down, darling. Here…” Miranda hands her a glass of water.

“I really am sorry,” she says again, glancing between the couple. Her breathing had returned to normal, her fingers grasping the glass tightly, her eyebrows furrowed as if she were at odds with herself. “I was- ” She pauses for a moment, realizing both Miranda and Andrea probably weren’t interested in any excuses. Particularly Miranda. She knew the editor hated anyone who was tardy, and Andrea always had impeccable timing to be forgiven. She waited all week for tonight and she had to ruin it by being late. Not to mention sweaty, and flustered, in the most awful way possible. 

“I- I have no excuse. I didn’t mean to make you both wait. I know how you dislike tardiness, and this was very unprofessional of me. I am truly sorry. It won’t happen again.” She finished quietly, silently berating herself. 

“Sweet girl,” Miranda brushed her fingers against her flustered cheek. “Whilst you are right in assuming my distaste for tardiness, I am nonetheless incline to see reason. And it certainly sounds like you had a very good reason. Would you like to share it with us?”

“It’s not really important,” Elizabeth mumbled.

“Come on, Princess,” Andrea taps her knee lightly, “we said we’d be honest with one another. It sounds quite important. And if you are willing to share, we are willing to listen.”

“Your time is precious, and I don’t want you to waste it on me. It’s really not important…” Elizabeth starts trailing off, only to be silenced by Miranda’s fingers against her lips.

“Princess,” Miranda starts off slowly, “this cannot work if we are not honest with one another. You need to understand and learn to accept that we are _very_ different from everyone else. This is not a mere contract between two parties. This is us, wanting to know you, and in turn, we want you to be a part of our lives. And that means sharing your feelings, your thoughts, your good days and your bad days. I understand if you choose to keep some things to yourself, but do not assume that we are not interested. Whatever you are willing to give, we are more than happy to take, and in return, give as well. Do you understand?”

Elizabeth looks chastised as she nodded, her eyes darting down to her knees.

“Can I hear you say it, dear one?”

“I understand,” She whispered. Fingers sliding up to Miranda’s hand as she grasps it tightly. “I’m sorry I assumed. It’s just- It’s a little odd, to have someone, anyone, show any interest in my life outside of… _this_.”

Andrea reached out, brushing away stray tear from her cheek as she listens intently.

“I’m still getting used to this… feeling…”

“Well…” Andrea stands up, planting a quick kiss at the top of her head, “get use to this, Princess.” She grins as she nods to her lover. “I think we should continue this over dinner. Cara would have a fit if she knew the lasagne was left out too long.”

Elizabeth’s eyebrows pulled themselves together once more. “Lasagne? Oh… have I interrupted dinner?”

“Nonsense!” Miranda says as she easily pulls the young woman to her feet, “Andrea’s going to leave it in the oven for a while lest it gets cold. And you, my darling, as much as I love seeing you flustered and sweaty, let’s save that for later. After dinner.” A twinkle in her eye, a cheeky wink and a kiss at the back of her palm was more than enough to elicit a giggle from Elizabeth.

After 20 minutes, Elizabeth emerges from the shower. Her hair still damp as she allowed the curls to fall. Her face held faint traces of make-up; black eyes framed with a pair of glasses. She was relieved she had a spare set of clothes in her duffle bag, albeit it wasn’t the most sexy outfit. Dressed in an off-shoulder top and a pair of dark leggings, she decided to forgo her shoes in the room, padding down the flight of stairs barefooted.

“Mmm…” Andrea smirked as she takes in her outfit, “with this look, I might just skip dinner.”

“It’s not that sexy…” Elizabeth mumbles, blushing a little.

“Oh, I beg to differ, darling,” Miranda says huskily as she shifts against the counter, blue orbs scanning the younger woman, lips licking absentmindedly as her gaze shifted downwards.

Embolden by their remarks, Elizabeth saunters over slowly, leaning between the couple as she lowers her lips to their ears. “Then I’m all yours...” She grins a little as both their breaths hitched, their grips on the counter tightening. She kissed the corner of their lips chastely, “… _After_ dinner…” And taking the lasagne from Andrea, she turns on her heels, her hips swaying as she trots over to the den.

“Wow…” Andrea lets out a breath she never knew she was holding. Her eyes darting to her lover beside her. Miranda swallows thickly as she composed herself, her palm resting against her chest as she exhaled.

“Wow, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess someone's getting a little feisty, huh? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this, I'll try to update (with more smut) as soon as I can. Work and school gets in the way so I do hope you'll be patient with me. Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I caved... and forgo work and school for 2.5 hours just to write this (with absolutely NO regrets!) Here's hoping this will tide you guys over until the next one.

Elizabeth pulls out the spoon slowly from her mouth, savouring the sweet and sour taste mixed with soft and tender meat. She sighed as she releases the spoon with a loud pop, barely hiding her smirk as she felt two pairs of eyes following her every movement. She brushed the spoon against the top of the lasagne, gathering the creamy potato layer against the metal. Turning it outwards, she slips her tongue against the curve, licking it upwards as she swirls the creamy texture into her mouth. Plum lips soon engulf the whole spoon, a pleasant noise escaping her throat as she tugs the metal stem, her tongue swirling against it inside. She carefully pulls it out once more, and realizing she’s missed a spot, she engulfs the curve right up to its hilt.

The den is silent, except for the couple’s almost harsh breathing. Dark eyes focused on Elizabeth’s actions, lips licking in anticipation, their own lasagne half eaten as Elizabeth was nearly done with hers. The empty wine glass held firmly in her grip as Miranda’s throat went dry. Andrea fared no better; her mind already forming fantasies of what she planned to do to Elizabeth post-dinner. Sitting cross legged on the floor only made her arousal worse as the stitch in her jeans was pressing hard against her already sensitive clit.

“Aren’t you both going to finish yours?” She asks innocently, her spoon gesturing to the half-eaten plates. _Jesus Christ, the spoon._

“Are you done with yours?” Andrea muttered stiffly.

Elizabeth spies both their cheeks flushed with heat as she replies in fake nonchalance. “Hmm… I suppose I’m quite ready for dessert.”

Brown eyes met blue ones, and instantly, the coffee table was pulled away harshly. Elizabeth squealed in delight as she felt hands tugging her up the couch, fierce kisses pressing against her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders. Miranda easily removes her glasses, tossing them against the lamp table before gathering the hem of her off-shoulder top, pulling it over her head in one swift motion.

Elizabeth gasp, biting her lip as another pair of hands fumbled with her leggings. She laced her fingers with the silver crown, pressing urgently against the lips that were adorning her neck. Andrea finally manages to get the leggings off, the brunette lets out a groan as she realizes that Elizabeth had been bare under the black slacks.

The younger woman moaned as she felt fingers dipping in her wet centre. Lips trailed down her collarbones, stilling at the top of her breast as fingers sneaked behind her back, undoing her lacey bra. Two pairs of lips engulfed one nipple each, the immediate pleasure sending a flood of arousal between her thighs. Both sets of fingers trailed down her abdomen, dipping themselves in the wet heat before roughly spreading her thighs.

“Oh…” Elizabeth whimpered as she felt herself spread wide open beneath both women. Teeth grazing her nipple, causing her to clench uncontrollably, while the other was being soothed and licked. Miranda and Andrea alternated between gentle and rough, their palm lay possessively against her inner thigh, preventing her from receiving any form friction.

“P-please…” Elizabeth gasps out, hips bucking frantically as she sought for some friction. “Oh please…”

With a wicked grin each, they released the hardened nipple from their teeth. Lips tenderly adorning Elizabeth’s jaw as fingers nestled between her thighs.

“What do you want, Princess?” Andrea brushed the pad of her finger up her soaking slit, relishing in the jerks from her hips.

“I need to come…” She breathes out, eyes closed in as she leans her head back.

“Oh, but you’ve been such a tease all night.” Miranda’s voice is suddenly by her ear. The editor punctuates her sentence with a flick to her clit.

“Teasing us with the spoon,” Andrea growled as she inserts a finger in halfway, before removing it quickly.

“You knew what you were doing, didn’t you, Princess?” Miranda removes her drenched fingers, bringing them up to Elizabeth’s lips. “Taste yourself, darling.” Elizabeth licks her arousal from the editor’s fingers and taking the slim digit into her lips she eagerly sucks them clean.

“You’re so tightly wound, aren’t you?” Andrea smirks as she slips her finger in once more, pushing deeper.

Elizabeth heaved, nodding desperately. Fingers removed themselves from her lips, smearing the rest of the sticky arousal across her chin. A tongue darts out from Miranda’s lips as she kissed the trail on her chin, before claiming a harsh kiss on Elizabeth’s plum lips.

Andrea’s finger is nested deep in Elizabeth, she feels the walls clamping down, clenching against her single digit, but she pays no heed to the sensation. She knows Elizabeth needs more than just a single finger, she knows the ache is only beginning to grow and the sole finger within her is not enough to send her over the edge.

“You want to come, Princess?” Miranda slides her arm across her abdomen, holding her hips down as she blue orbs darted to her lover’s wrists.

Elizabeth all but moans as she tries to buck her hips once more, juices spilling out and trickling down to her butt as Andrea remains deep within her, and Miranda’s grip is tight.

“Yes… gods yes… please…”

“Hmm…” Andrea’s gaze shift to her lover as she ignores the whimpering mess writhing beneath her. “Darling, I think my wrist is cramping.” She pouts playfully. From her peripheral view, she catches Elizabeth in a haze-like confusion.

“Oh, is it?” Miranda cooed as she stroked the length of Andrea’s arm, playing along to her lover’s ruse. “But Elizabeth seems to be aching terribly down there.”

Elizabeth nods frantically once more, her fingers grasping urgently at Andrea’s forearm. “It aches so much down there… I need you both… Oh please…” Andrea slowly moves her finger out, relishing in the harsh breath and loud whine from Elizabeth.

“I don’t think you deserve to come, Princess.” Andrea licks her finger clean, eyes dark as the night.  
  


“Only good girls come, and you haven’t been all good for us, haven’t you?”

Elizabeth whine as her fingers tightened against the couch. She eyes them carefully, her left hand trailing down her abdomen as her breathing became frantic. Fingers inched closer to their destination and she could almost feel her own wetness before Miranda’s silky voice pressed itself to her ears.

“Stop.” Elizabeth whimpered in agony; her body twitched as she was being denial her release.

“I want you to take deep breaths, my darling,” Miranda murmurs as she attempts to bring Elizabeth down from her edge. “In and out… Good…” She praises her, fingers combing her messy curls.

“Shhh…” Andrea reached down, pressing her palm against her abdomen as she stills the trembling muscle.

It takes Elizabeth a few moments before the sensation ebbs away. Once she had stopped shaking, Miranda and Andrea takes one hand each, helping her up on her feet. They steady her for a while, making sure she doesn’t fall over.

“Drink, darling.” Miranda holds the metal straw to her lips, letting her sip the cool water. “More…” The editor urged gently.

“Are you alright?” Andrea says she soothes her back, feeling the sweat trailing down the smooth skin. “You okay so far?”

Elizabeth nodded shakily, the slick heat between her legs might have gone away but she could feel the sticky trail between the gaps of her thighs.

“Do you want to stop?” Miranda asked, concern filling her eyes as she brushed her thumb against her cheek.

“No!” Elizabeth immediately shakes her head.

“Alright, alright…” The editor chuckles lightly.

“Alright Princess,” Andrea starts off as she brushed the curls with her fingers, “we want you to head up to the room. You are going to lie face down on the bed with that beautiful ass in the air, your arms outstretched in front of you. And if you need to pee, I suggest you do it before we both make our way upstairs. Is that clear?”

In that moment, Elizabeth swore she felt her arousal drip onto the carpet. She bit her lip, nodding her head.

Miranda makes a disapproving sound as fingers reached for the puckered nipple. “Words, Princess. Use your words.” She lets her thumb slide across the hardened bud, her eyes gleaming as Elizabeth shudders in delight.

“And _no_ touching, Princess.”

“Y-yes...” She nearly forgets to respond, earning a flick across her nipple from Miranda once again.

“Good girl...” Miranda smirks as Elizabeth turns on her heels.

“ _Our_ good girl…” Andrea laced their fingers together as she raised them to her lips. She inhaled Elizabeth’s scent from her lover’s fingers, a wicked grin forming as she slips the digit between her lips, savouring the remnants of her arousal.

“You are such a brute, teasing the poor girl.” Miranda chastised her lightly.

“As if you weren’t going to do the same, my love.” Andrea’s lips are on her neck, hungrily devouring the smooth skin.

“Mmm… Darling…” Miranda exhales as she gently pulls away from her lover, only to press their eager lips together.

“I do believe our Princess is waiting,” Andrea is almost out of breath as she pulls away from the kiss.

“Yes,” the editor pants slightly, “I believe she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh.. I guess you are all going to be on edge with Elizabeth. *Evil grin*
> 
> Do send in your comments, thoughts and ideas on what you like to see happen next. Nothing beats smut ideas from the beloved fandom. Hehehehe...
> 
> You guys have been such champions and I love each and every one of you for supporting me this far! Cheers and much love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks*

The door is left ajar as Elizabeth lays perfectly (almost) still against the Egyptian threads. Her beautiful curve sticking right above the bed, her cheek pressed against the white sheets, her head is turned towards the entrance. Her arms are outstretched in front of her, fingers gripping the pillow to steady herself. She bites her lip, inhaling deeply as she feels another gush of liquid pooling between the gaps of her thighs. She clenched a little, desperately trying not to let any of her juices trickle down towards the clean sheets. Her hips rock slightly as she imagined some friction pressing deep against her slick heat, the movement only seemed to relieve a fraction of her desire. Her mind easily conjures up fantasies, her brain going into hyperdrive as she harbours images of the couple taking her, marking her, owning her. Will they tie her down, spread her wide and bend her to their will? Will they take away her sight, letting her tremble against every sensation as they adorn her body with kisses? Will they unleash their dark side and force her to endure pleasure after pleasure until she is spent?

Elizabeth moans against the sheets as she struggles to keep her focus, her centre clenching once more as she berates herself. Her knuckles tight against the pillow as she inhaled once more, eyes focused on the slightly ajar door, ears perked and alert as she strained to discern between footsteps and her own harsh breathing.

It takes a few more minutes before she spies a set of shadows shielding the light from the hallway. She gasps involuntarily, her stomach tightening as the flood gates to her centre opened.

Miranda gives the door a slow push, the light from the hallway illuminating the couple. “Princess…” The editor purred, dipping her weight on the bed. Elizabeth forced her hips to be still as a set of lips brushed against the curve of her ass. A single finger slides across her dripping cunt, the smooth pad of skin brushing against her clit. She cries out, her hips trembling as she clutched the pillow tightly. Another pair of lips kissed between her spine, whispering soothing words, calming her down.

“You okay?” Andrea sounded out beside her, her palm between her shoulder blades, stilling her movements.

“Y-yes.” She managed to croak.

“Alright Princess. Before we start, we realize we owe you an apology. In our haste, we forgot to ask for your safeword. So…” Andrea’s fingers curled against the soft hair, “what is your safeword, Princess?”

Elizabeth swallows, her brain still in a haze.

“P-pineapple,” she says softly.

“Oh?” Andrea’s eyes darted to her lover, who merely lifted an eyebrow.

“Out of curiosity, is there a reason why you chose ‘pineapple’?”

_Jesus Christ, Andrea!_ Miranda rolled her eyes at her lover, _is she really doing this now?_

“Well…” Elizabeth struggles to steady her position, drool already seeping from her lips and onto the sheets. “I don’t really like having pineapples on pizzas. I-I think it’s weird.”

“Satisfied, my love?” Miranda shoots her a withering glare, but that stopped working ages ago.

Andrea grins. “Good choice, Princess,” before lowering her lips to Elizabeth’s ears, “I hate pineapples on pizzas too.” With that, she pressed a loving kiss against her temple.

“Darling, for tonight, we will use the traffic colours as well. Can I hear you repeat them to me?”

Elizabeth nodded as she inhaled. “Green for good, yellow for slowing down, and red or pineapple to stop.”

“Good girl.” Miranda kissed the top of her head, stroking her forehead gently. “Shall we start?”

Elizabeth tightens her grip on the pillow, “yes, please…”

“Now Princess, for our blunder earlier on, we’d like to make it up to you. You have a choice, fingers or toys?”

Elizabeth inhaled sharply as she shifted herself a little. “Um… I- Can I have both please?”

Miranda catches her lover spotting the same smirk. “And both you shall have.” She murmurs seductively.

In a quick move, Elizabeth feels the bed shake, weight being dipped around her as she felt Andrea shifting. She feels the brunette slipping a cuff around her right ankle, she couldn’t see what it was attached to, but she soon finds out when Andrea easily slips the other end to her left ankle. She tightens the straps and buckles, shifting Elizabeth’s hips as she raised her on her knees. That perfect ass is perched high up and going nowhere, Andrea smiles to herself.

Miranda moves expertly, taking a matching set of cuffs before slipping them around Elizabeth’s wrists. She carefully leads her left arm down, moving it beside her chest, making sure her shoulder was not in any awkward position before linking the cuff to her ankle.

“Oh…” A sound barely escaped the younger woman’s lips as she realizes how exposed she will be. She feels Andrea taking her right arm, leading it away from the pillow and nestling it beside her right ankle.

On her knees, with her thighs spread out, her wet, dripping cunt is exposed to the cool air as her wrists are tied to her ankles and her face pressed into the sheets. Elizabeth whined, squirming as she tugs against her restraints.

“What colour, Princess?”

“Green… very green…” came the younger woman’s desperate whisper.

Andrea grins as she leans over the perched ass, giving her lover a fierce kiss as both hands wandered towards her cunt. Fingers rubbing and poking, sliding up and down her slit as tongues licked against each other, lips biting and soothing one another. Their free hand reaching for each of their curls, tugging and pulling as they battled for dominance.

Soft moans and mewls escaped her throat as she pushed her forehead deeper into the sheets, she quivered under their touch, her hips wobbling as fingers brush against her velvet walls, never fully entering her. She gave up trying to curb her dripping arousal as she began to rock her hips gently against the fingers, hissing and groaning as she searched for relief at the sweet spot.

A sharp smack to her ass made her yelp as both palms withdraw their fingers, the wetness now smeared at the curve of her butt as they stilled her movements.

“No, Princess.” Andrea growled, her mouth hovering over the curve as she latched her lips onto the smooth skin. “You do not set the pace tonight. Is that clear?”

“Yes…” The younger woman gasps out as teeth grazed against the creamy skin.

“Yes, what?”

“Y-yes, Andy.”

“Good girl,” Andrea praised her as lips soothe the slightly red mark. “Does our good girl want to come?”

Elizabeth nods frantically into the sheets.

“Words, darling.” Miranda gives her other cheek a light slap.

Elizabeth moans, licking her lips as she flips her head on the other cheek. Sweat beads matted against her hair as the messy locks fall across her forehead.

“Y-yes, Miranda. Please let me come… please…”

“Aww… Does it ache there, my Princess?” Andrea cooed, her fingers slipping to the sopping wet cunt.

“Yes, Andy. It hurts so bad… please… please fuck me…”

Andrea smirks as she inserts two fingers deep in, pushing all the way to her knuckles. Elizabeth shudders at the sensation, crying out against the sheets. Andrea pulls out completely before slipping them in again, her movements agonizingly slow. Distracted by the sensation, Elizabeth doesn’t hear the familiar buzz until she feels a smooth silicon pressed against her clit. The sudden vibrations jolt her, and her hips shifted away from the pleasure instinctively. Palms flatten themselves against her hips as the weight shuffled against the bed. The toy pressed firmly against her swollen clit, the low hum of the vibrator only deepened her arousal, but it wasn’t enough to send her over. Fingers slip back in, all three filling her as they nestled in her cunt. Her fists gripped her ankle as she pressed her forehead against the sheets, her own harsh breathing filling her ears.

“Colour?” Miranda asked softly.

“Green…” Elizabeth all but whines.

“Is our Princess close?” Miranda turns up the intensity by one level, a wicked grin forming on her lips as hips convulsed again.

“C-close… please…”

“Well Princess, since you asked so nicely.” Andrea pulls out completely, feeling the wetness drip towards the sheets. Before any warning, she plunged all 3 fingers in, eliciting a howl from the younger woman. Andrea is relentlessly fucking her, fingers moving at a brutal pace. Miranda almost forced her entire body weight across Elizabeth’s ass as she grips the smooth flesh, redness appearing around her skin.

Elizabeth bucks her hips as much as she can, her cries muffled against the sheets. Sweat dripping from her forehead, drool gathering against the cotton, her fists clenched around her ankle. The anticipation builds up quickly in her belly, her abdomen already shaking with need. She squeezed her eyes shut as she feels her hips quiver and convulse uncontrollably, her chest heaving as her stomach tightens.

She comes hard, wailing and sobbing to the sheets as her entire body trembles. Clear liquid dribbles out from her cunt, soaking Andrea’s fingers, and spilling onto Miranda’s.

Spotting a huge grin on both their faces, the couple showed no signs of slowing down. Elizabeth was offered a few seconds of respite as Andrea removed her fingers, only to be replaced by Miranda’s slim ones. Andrea’s free hand easily takes over the vibrator, holding it firmly against Elizabeth’s sensitive clit while Miranda eased her fingers knuckle deep.

“Oh god…”

Barely recovering from her first orgasm, she feels her core tightening once more. She whimpers into the sheets, tears brimming at her eyes, her muscles sore from maintaining the position. A desperate grunt escaped her throat as she feels the familiar clench of her core. Her walls start to clamp down hard against the editor’s fingers. Juices leaking from her cunt as a mess starts to form beneath her quivering cunt.

“Almost there, Princess…” Miranda is breaking a sweat as she thrusts faster.

“Just one more…” Andrea kisses the trembling curve, moving the head of the vibrator in sync with Miranda’s thrust.

Elizabeth is a sobering mess as she comes for the second time; screaming into the wet cotton sheets as her chest collapse from the position. Her muscles wobbling and shaking as her tired body takes an awkward position. The pain starts to set at her arms, but she is unable to move. Laboured gasp escapes from her lips as her eyes are in a haze.

Almost immediately, two pairs of hands are on her, releasing her from her cuffs as they carefully supported her weight, preventing her from further collapsing. Her limp body rests against Andrea’s thigh as her arms are gently pulled towards her. She hisses at the dull ache, wincing slightly, her stomach still trembling from the aftershocks of the orgasm. Fingers quickly brush her messy hair, combing back the curls as lips pressed against her temple.

“Shh… it’s alright…We got you…”

Elizabeth feels her body being gently rolled on her back, her body still spasming as Miranda gathers her against her chest.

“You did so well, darling.” A kiss pressed against her jaw. “So wonderful.” Another kiss at the corner of her lips. “Our Princess.” A kiss adorned her forehead.

“We got you… it’s okay…” Andrea says softly as she strokes her stomach, calming the overworked muscle. “Princess, I’m going to move you, is that alright?”

Elizabeth lets out a low hum, too tired to formulate any reply. Miranda continues her care, fingers deftly massaging both wrists as she whispers praises to the young woman. Andrea takes her ankles and thighs, delicately bending them at the knee as she tucked her legs. She then removes herself from the bed, fetching a glass of water and a metal straw.

As soon as the straw is in between her lips, Elizabeth eagerly accepts the drink. Her throat completely parched and her body feeling dehydrated from the session.

“Slowly…” Miranda soothes her, fingers carding through the locks.

“Is there anything else you need, Princess?”

“Cuddles…” came Elizabeth’s tired whisper.

“You got it.” Andrea beamed as she kissed her forehead. Placing the empty glass back on the table, she climbs in, pulling the covers over all three of them. Elizabeth nuzzles into Miranda’s bare stomach as Andrea swings her leg across her thighs, pressing herself against Elizabeth’s bare back.

The younger woman mumbles incoherently against the soft skin, the vibration tickling Miranda a little.

“Yes, darling?”

“I still want ice-cream later…”

Andrea grinned at her lover. “Of course, Princess. Anything for you…”

With a bit of strength returning to her, Elizabeth shifts against Miranda, tucking herself against her collarbone, her favourite spot to nuzzle against the editor.

“Sleepy…” She mumbles against the smooth neck.

“Sleep, dear one.”

Fingers lightly tracing her back, circling soothing patterns. Elizabeth shivered against the sensation, humming lightly as eyes began to close.

“Will you stay…?” A quiet, innocent voice rings out against the silence. 

Blue eyes searched for brown as their gaze shifted; their bottom lip quivering slightly as their heart clenched at the sight of the curled-up form between them.

“Always, darling.” A pair of lips pressed against Elizabeth’s hair.

“Always.” Another pair pressed against her temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning finds Elizabeth nestled firmly against Andrea’s shoulder; the covers slightly thrown off as her naked form shivered under the cool air. She moaned lightly, curling against the brunette, unknowingly tugging Miranda’s arm deeper as she turns her body away from the editor. Miranda jolts awake, feeling an ache at her arm. Rising from her position, she pulls the covers over Elizabeth and herself as she inched nearer. Pressing herself fully against the naked body, she slides her palm further into the curve, feeling the warm breast against her fingertips. Her eyes closing once more as she allows herself to sleep in, but the sudden movement between them throws the covers off once again.

This time, Andrea lifts her head, blinking slowly as she turns towards her lover. Miranda gestures to the sleeping woman in the middle, resting soundly. Andrea’s sleepy face quickly turns into a snicker as she pulled the covers over them once more. She turns towards Elizabeth, swinging her leg over the younger woman’s thighs, pinning them comfortably under her. A flash of movement catches Miranda’s eyes; the arm shifted against the covers. The editor quickly catches the slim wrist, tethering it firmly against Elizabeth’s chest. Sneaking her free arm over Elizabeth’s head, she quickly traps the other, lest it starts to move. Andrea shakes her head, chuckling lightly as they witness Elizabeth’s sleeping habits while her lover rolls her eyes playfully. Adjusting herself, she waits for a few moments, spying for any sudden ‘attacks’ from Elizabeth. Sensing the coast was clear, she allows her eyes to close again, relishing the idea of a lazy Saturday. 

* * *

Elizabeth opens her eyes languidly, faint rays pierce through the curtains as she sighed against the smooth flesh. She shifts a little, finding resistance against her wrists. She shuffles her legs, feeling them tucked under a strong thigh. She roused from her sleep, eyes blinking as she adjusts her sight.

“Morning, Princess.” Andrea drawled, fingers stroking her bare hip.

“Morning, darling.” Miranda kisses the spot above her shoulder.

“Did I…” She starts off timidly as she peers down at the captured wrists. 

“Yeah, you did…” Andrea chuckled. “Pretty sure you nearly smack Miranda’s face with your arm.”

Elizabeth gasped, hurriedly rolling over to face the editor. Miranda released one wrist, allowing her to turn before trapping it again.

“I’m sorry…” She whispers apologetically, “did I hurt you…?” Fingers caressed the pale cheek as she pressed her lips to her jaw, placating her.

“You didn’t, darling. Not to worry.” The editor all but smirked. “But I think you just gave us more reason to restrain you in bed.”

“ _Oh._ ” Elizabeth lets out a gasp as she bit her lip, a blush rising from her cheeks, her hips already moving against themselves beneath the covers.

“Maybe we should have left the cuffs on.” Andrea teased as she strokes the length of Elizabeth’s hip, fingers reaching over her pelvis. She stifles a moan as her slim digits instantly met with renewed wetness. “Oh Princess…” The brunette drawled as she teased the wet cunt, circling the swollen clit ever so slowly, “you’re _gushing_ …”

Elizabeth inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering as sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. She feels a familiar set of cuffs being wrapped around her left wrist. Her breath hitched as fingers tugged at the straps, slipping the buckles in. The editor wordlessly repeats her actions with the other wrist, lips curling up as she locks the buckle once more, relishing in the deep blush on Elizabeth’s cheeks. Miranda’s blue eyes turned a shade darker as she links the cuffs together, effectively restraining the younger woman.

“You like this, don’t you?”

“Yes…” Elizabeth quickly huffs out. Her hips squirming with need as Andrea continues teasing her.

“Why?” The brunette asked gently, her lips adorning Elizabeth’s hip, trailing it with kisses across her stomach.

“I- ” She struggles to concentrate. The soft weight of the cuffs binding her wrists together, the fur lining brushing against her smooth skin, the small pleasures shooting from her core, the way Andrea peppers kisses across her muscle, and the soothing touch from Miranda’s fingers as they card through her curls.

“Please, I’m close…” She is now rolled on her back, her thighs completely spread under Andrea’s touch. The brunette’s palm pressing down on her knee as fingers gently brush against wetness, careful not to exert too much pressure.

“Not yet.” A commanding voice hovering beside her ear.

She feels the cuffs being pulled up above her head stretching her a little. The clasp of the links unfasten as Miranda secures one cuff at the top of the headboard, before repeating the other. Andrea slides her palm under the curve of her butt, lifting her slightly as she moves her upwards.

“Better?” Miranda asks as she slides her fingers across the restrained hands.

“Yes.” Elizabeth nods as she doesn’t feel the stretch anymore.

She glanced at the wrists above, shuddering slightly as Miranda’s palm envelops her breast. With her arms above her, she realized her position allows both women complete access to her. The thought alone made her moan in delight, coupled with the light fingers fluttering around her pussy and the warm palm gently massaging her chest.

“It’s so good…” She lets out a whine, lip licking themselves as she felt another gush of liquid spilling out.

“Very close then?” Miranda teased slyly, cupping her flesh as she brushed her thumb over the hardened nipple.

“Yes…” She barely managed to answer.

“Don’t come.” Miranda’s firm voice floating beside her ear once more.

Elizabeth trembles against her touch, a soft cry spilling from her lips as warm mouth engulfed her neglected nipple. She arched into the mouth, her core already clenching in anticipation, further fueled by Andrea’s feather-like touches.

“But-” Her protest completely drowned out by a sharp pinch to her tender nipple.

Blue eyes raised from her chest, meeting her black ones. Steel features fixed against the pale face as her eyebrow furrowed. The editor was displeased.

“You may not come, Princess.” Her hot breath inches from Elizabeth’s lips. “If you do, we will be _very_ disappointed. Are we clear?”

“Yes.” The younger woman swallowed thickly.

“Yes, what?” The editor leaned closer, relishing in Elizabeth’s helpless form. Tiny gasps escaping those plum lips as she raised her thumb to the flesh.

“Yes, Miranda.” Elizabeth squeaked, her body already betraying her arousal as her hips jerked against the slim digits.

Miranda grinned, finger tapping against her nose teasingly. “Such a good girl.”

The smooth pad of her fingers trailed down her neck, circling her breast as it brushed against her stomach. With a lazy smile, she dips a finger in the wetness, bumping against Andrea’s finger. Her lover sighed in pleasure as she surged forward, lips licking and sucking the smooth neck. Andrea’s free hand snaked up against the editor’s chest, slipping under the lacy cup as she released the breast, feeling her nipple pebble under her touch. Miranda moaned against her neck, arching her body closer, her finger now moving faster in random patterns against the wet heat.

“Oh… Oh shit…” Elizabeth gasps out as she feels the familiar coil tightening. “P-please, m-may I come…”

Both heads paused, turning from their ministrations, blue and brown eyes piercing Elizabeth’s form. Lips moved in tandem as a single word thundered against the whimpers and moans.

“No.”

A desperate whine escapes her lips.

“P-please… I need it… I need you both…”

Miranda and Andrea eyed their Princess, fingers stilling against her wet cunt, palms on either side of her thigh, holding her wide open.

“Why?” Andrea bares her teeth, brown eyes staring right into Elizabeth’s soul.

Elizabeth feels the presence of their fingers, the touch against her swollen clit, their fingers are just…there. Not moving, not brushing, not fluttering. Almost like an obstacle that’s in the way, a faint pleasure that buzz between her thighs but it’s never enough, always never enough. She controls her breathing, feeling her bare chest rise and fall. Her entire entity exposed to Miranda and Andrea. Miranda and Andrea… her dommes. No, it doesn’t quite fit. She doesn’t like labels. In her mind, they are Miranda and Andrea, she doesn’t need labels to define them. They define themselves. And she… she just wants to be theirs. _Their submissive…_ No _…_ She almost growls out loud. Not. Submissive. She doesn’t like the word; she never uses the word. She’s been on the wrong end of that label far too many times.

Miranda and Andrea easily spot the cogs working overtime; the slightly vacant stare against the sheets, the way her nose turns red and start to flutter, the tears unwittingly forming at her eyes. Brown eyes quickly searched for blue ones as they shared a knowing look. Slowly easing out of her slick heat, they wipe their fingers across the sheets before crawling up to her side.

“Princess.”

She doesn’t respond.

Princess…” Miranda tries.

The vacant look sticks firmly against her red rimmed eyes.

_Shit._

Andrea cursed under her breath as she fumbles against links, her heart hammering in her chest as she quickly unhooks one arm from the headboard. Miranda feels panic rising from her gut, she suppressed the nausea, fingers working quickly as she unhooks the cuff, bringing her arm carefully against her lap.

“Elizabeth…” Miranda whispers with bated breath, blue eyes blinking away tears, “come back, my darling…”

A few seconds past before black eyes blinked twice, and then twice again. Eyelids flutter against the tears that hindered her vision, sighs escaping her lips as she shifts slightly. She doesn’t recall what happens in the last few minutes, but the firm grip of the arms wrapping around her and the gentle weight of both foreheads against her shoulders, made her realized that she has had another episode. Kisses immediately adorned her temple and cheeks as blue and brown eyes came into view.

“I’m sorry…” She mumbles quietly, eyes darting to her now freed wrists, “I ruined everything…”

“Elizabeth, look at me,” Andrea guides her gently, “you did not ruin anything. Do you understand? You are kind, gentle, warm and all-round brilliant woman. You did _not_ ruin anything.” Andrea desperately pressed a kiss to the sweaty forehead. “Whatever happened, happened under our watch, under our care. It’s our fault, we didn’t see the signs.”

Miranda’s fingers worked fast as they unbuckled the straps of the cuff. Elizabeth barely registering the weight of the leather leaving her wrist until she felt the fur-lined texture brushing away from her skin.

“No!” She reaches out quickly, hands stilling the editor. “I- I want them on, please…”

“Elizabeth-” Miranda starts to protest but the words drowned on her lips as the younger woman leans forward, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“I like to keep them on, for our sessions,” she hesitates a little, eyebrows burrowing as she finds the words. “I know it’s odd, and weird. Maybe I am weird… But it makes me feel safe.” She lifts her wrists, feeling the light weight against her skin. “It keeps me tethered to you both, and I feel like I belong to you two.” She ducks her head a little. “That I am your Princess,” she ends with a soft whisper. 

“You are…” Miranda inhale the scent of her locks.

“You always are.” Andrea pressed another longing kiss to her temple.

* * *

With the straps re-fasten once more and kisses peppering her face, Elizabeth leans back against the editor. All three women tangled against one another as they lounged in bed, enjoying the rare quiet morning. Elizabeth plays with Miranda’s fingers, lightly tracing the blueish green veins on her digits, following the trail to her wrists. Andrea leans her forehead against her temple, fingertips caressing her curls, smoothing the locks in place.

“Hmm…” Miranda hummed lightly as her finger tickled lightly against her skin. “Darling, you haven’t told us why you were late yesterday. I believe the conversation got interrupted.”

“Oh.” Elizabeth’s ministrations paused.

“Only if you want to share?” The editor reassured gently.

“It’s a rather long story.”

“We have nothing but time, Princess.” Andrea replies softly, while snuggling deeper into the younger woman, “and I’m super comfortable. No way I’m getting out of bed.”

“Alright then.” Elizabeth giggled as the warm body pressed into her side.

“You see, I was supposed to meet Lauren, at 4 in the afternoon. She’s my co-supervisor for my Master’s Thesis. She had a last-minute client in her office at 4 and it took longer than I thought it would. She apologised and offered to give me a lift to my appointment, but it was too much, and she would have to double back to Brooklyn again. With the traffic on a Friday evening, I said I’d take the chance on the subway and basically sprinted.” 

“Your thesis?” Andrea pulls away from her shoulder, “what is it about?”

“Well, the title isn’t quite there yet, but I managed to find a Professor who was willing to take this topic on, and lucky for me, she knows Lauren too.” Elizabeth paused for a moment. “I wanted to look at the prevalence of PTSD in sex workers from both within and without the BDSM community.” She paused again, eyes gauging their reactions. She swore she felt their arms tighten, pulling her close.

“Is this particularly close to your heart?” Miranda asked gently, although she already knows the answer to that question.

“I- I wasn’t with very good company, when Lady Heather found me.” Elizabeth takes a deep breath, “She saved me from really terrible people, people who abused their positions as dominants.” Elizabeth almost feels the bile rising from her throat. “I was failing behind classes at Columbia, my grades were non-existent. After she saved me, she helped secured my place for one more semester. The Dean relented, and I suspect it’s because he’s her client.”

The last sentence elicited a chuckle from both Miranda and Andrea.

“Seems like Lady Heather’s reach is never ending.” Miranda smiles against Elizabeth’s fingers.

“Lady Heather and Lauren helped me through that semester. My grades were decent enough and I was given a place at their post-graduate program.”

“On your own dime?” Miranda asked quietly.

“Well, Lady Heather already paid for my extra semester. When I got into post-grad, I didn’t want to take her offer. It would kill her business and I never want that to happen to her.”

“Is it enough?” Andrea asked quietly, half knowing the answer to her own question.

“I don’t go out much, it’s just school, Lauren’s, my apartment, and here. I save as much as I can.”

“4000 doesn’t seem to cover much, from what I gather.” Miranda strokes her fingers against her skin, eyebrows already furrowing in thought.

“It’s enough.” Elizabeth says firmly, palms reaching for both their hands. “It’s more than what I could ever dream of. You both have been nothing but kind to me, and I feel… I feel loved, more than I’ve ever felt in a long time. This,” she held both their palms to her lips, “this is irreplaceable.”

Andrea brush her chin tenderly as she whispers, “this doesn’t feel like a contract to us. You must know this.”

“I can’t bear to think what happens after 6 months. Is it selfish for us to want to keep you, all to ourselves?”

“I- I really like being here with you both.” Elizabeth blush a little as she tucks her hair behind her ear. “And I like being yours. Only yours.”

“That settles it then.” Miranda says suddenly. Confusion befalling Elizabeth’s face as the editor turned to her bedside table, grabbing her phone.

“Darling, do you mind?” She hands Andrea her device. Words like ‘college app’ and ‘bank’ gets thrown around. Andrea nods quickly, her fingers working furiously against the screen.

“Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Nope…” The brunette mumbles to herself, fingers scrolling the screen.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Ah, got it!” Andrea turns the screen to Elizabeth, “Lauren Gilmore and Professor Samantha Taylor?”

“Y-yeah… wait… Andy, what are you…?” Her protests go on deaf ears as Andrea types quickly against the screen.

“Student ID, please.” She beams, holding out the screen to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth takes in the webpage she’s at; she shakes her head as she realises what they were both doing.

“No…” She is insistent, her heart racing against her chest. “I can’t… it’s too much money. I can’t…”

“Yes, you can.” Miranda reassures her. “Darling, I am quite wealthy if you haven’t realized by now. I have more than enough to pay for your college debt. And this amount means nothing to me. I only wish to help alleviate what I think would be a good start for you when you eventually begin your career.”

“But it means something to me…” Elizabeth whispers softly, roughly brushing away the tears. “I didn’t do this to get anyone to pay off anything for me. I don’t want pity; I’ve never asked for anything in return and I don’t ever want to. I want to make it out on my own. I don’t want this to hang over me like a dark cloud for the rest of my life… I…” She struggles to find the words, sighing in frustration.

“I get it.” Andrea says as she shifts Elizabeth to face her. “You don’t wish to have this hung over you for the rest of your life. You don’t want to owe anyone anything in your career. I get it, I really do.” She smiles, cupping Elizabeth’s cheeks. “See that sexy woman over there?” She gestures to Miranda, earning another playful eye roll from her lover, but a light giggle from Elizabeth. “What’s hers is mine, and what’s mine is hers. You are ours. And we want nothing more than to see you finish your thesis and graduate. We can’t help much, but we know we can alleviate this for you. And we’re more than happy to do this.” Andrea kisses her forehead once more. “I need you to understand that in no way will this affect any contract or any agreement we have. This is just Andy and Miranda, doing this for you, our Elizabeth. Whatever happens after 6 months, we will never, ever use this as a hold on you.” Andrea catches her chin, tilting her head a little. “We would never hurt you, in any way possible.”

Elizabeth leans into her palm, nodding as Andrea pulls her against her chest. Miranda easily takes her cue, inching forward as she rests her forehead against her back. She pressed against the bare skin, showering kisses between her shoulder blades. Elizabeth reaches out behind, fingers carefully threading the silver crown as she tilts her neck, exposing more flesh waiting to be adorned by the editor.

“Thank you.” She murmurs softly, placing a chaste kiss to the editor’s lips.

Andrea returns to the webpage on her phone, scrolling through the list once more before finding Elizabeth’s profile.

“Student ID, Princess.”

Elizabeth takes over the phone, keying in her student number and password. Andrea then types and taps against the screen, her eyes focuses over the little light emitting from the screen. A few moments pass before she grins happily. She tilts screen to Elizabeth, the webpage previous showing a 6-figure debt, now reduced to a single number, 0.

“Ooh now I know how it feels like to be a fairy godmother waving her wand.” Andrea jokes, ducking a little as Miranda’s hand playfully hits her arm.

“Shit… Wow, it’s really… It’s not there anymore… or ever…” Elizabeth lets out a squeal, a beam on her face that’s brighter than the sun. “Fuck!” She giggles into her palms, throwing her back against the bed as she lay, a huge grin staring right up at the ceiling. “Holy fuck…” She says to herself once more, her mind still reeling, the sensation just too surreal.

“Your reaction is definitely better than Andrea’s.” Miranda looked amused. “All I heard was just a long list of profanities that never ceased until the next day.”

“I was shocked, okay!” Andrea pouted playfully.

“I gotta admit,” Elizabeth says as she leans on her elbows, “being debt free is pretty sexy and liberating.” Her lips biting against each other as she pushed herself up. “Maybe I should thank my fairy godmothers?”

Both Miranda and Andrea’s face turned up in distaste.

“Absolutely not. I am not a plump, short elderly woman waving wands and making pumpkins.”

Elizabeth giggled as she spots Miranda folding her arms in mock annoyance.

“Alright, no fairy godmothers.” She acquiesced, crawling on all fours towards the editor. “How about a Queen…” She sits on her calves, spreading her thighs as she gently unfolds her arms. Taking her fingers, she kissed them tenderly, sucking the digits a little before tugging her arm, letting the palm rest against her abdomen. “… and her Knight…?” She raised her eyebrow at Andrea. The brunette nod stiffly, eyes already darting to the apex of her bare thighs. Elizabeth laughs as she takes Andrea’s fingers, kissing them lightly, sucking on the finger-pads gently. “…captures the Princess from the tower…” She slides both palms towards her wet heat, inhaling sharply, “…and ravish her until she is theirs…” Elizabeth immediately throws her head back as fingers instantly meets her arousal.

Both their eyes darkened as they surged forward, fingers gripping her waist as they dragged her up against the headboard. Hand already pinning the cuffs to the top of the railing, links quickly fastening against metal as lips trailed up and down her length. Elizabeth moaned, arching her back as her nipple becomes engulfed. She feels teeth scraping gently against her puckered nipple, another palm gently massaging it.

Miranda licks and soothes her way down to her hips; Elizabeth’s arousal is strong as she inhaled her scent. Her arms wrapped around the curve of her ass as she stills the shaking hips.

“Remember, Princess.” Andrea smirks as she brushed her hardened bud, “use your words.” Spotting wicked grins, Miranda and Andrea dives in; the editor licks and sucks at the swollen clit, while Andrea bit and sucked her nipple. Both tongues lapping at different areas, licking and biting, soothing and sucking, the sensations only made Elizabeth buck harder against Miranda’s hold as she squeals in pleasure.

“Oh please… P-please…” Her body trembles, her stomach clenching once more as it starts to tighten.

“Please, what?”

“P-please, m-may I come?”

“Are you close?”

Elizabeth feels her eyes flutter, she is almost on edge, barely there but not quite. Miranda’s teasing fueled her arousal, but she needed more than licks to come.

“I- I need more…”

“More what?” Andrea smirked as she dipped her head, swirling her tongue over the nipple while her free hand worked brushed lightly in circles, teasing the sensitive bud.

“F-fingers… More fingers…”

Miranda grins as she raised her head from Elizabeth’s thighs.

“Good?” Andrea leans close as she spots arousal coating Miranda’s lips. Slipping two fingers Miranda moves slowly, relishing the squirm from her hips.

“I want to taste her, my love.” Andrea murmurs as she closed the gap between them. Her tongue darting out against the lip, swiping at the sticky liquid. She takes her lover’s lip, sucking it gently before releasing it, her tongue darting out once more as she claimed her lips.

“Good?” Andrea asks once more.

“Exquisite.” Miranda declares, teeth bare and all. Her fingers still pumping slowly, arousal spilling over her knuckles as she maintains the pace.

“Oh…” Elizabeth sighs as she is kept on edge once more. “F-faster… please…”

“Seems like our Princess is begging, darling,” Miranda drawls as she pulls, fingers lightly teasing her clit.  
  


“She’s been such a good girl, don’t you think?” Andrea traces the nipple lightly; she was careful not to exert too much pressure.

“Such a good girl…” Miranda murmurs again as she tickles the swollen centre, eliciting a cry from the younger woman.

“Does our good girl want to come?” Andrea cooed.

Elizabeth barely registers her words, her brain working into hyper-drive as she blabbers incoherently.

“Oh gods… I need… Yes… Y-yes… Please… please…”

“Words well used, I’d say,” Andrea gives her lover a deep kiss, biting into her bottom lip. Miranda groans into the kiss, her fingers struggling to multitask as she impales Elizabeth with her slim digits. She tries to concentrate on fucking Elizabeth, but Andrea has other plans for her.

Fingers trace the waistband of her underwear and before Miranda could register, Andrea’s fingers are already between her legs. She spreads herself more, giving her lover access to her sensitive pussy.

“Shall I proceed to fuck you as well, my Queen?” With Andrea’s hot breath against her ear, the words nearly send her over the edge. “My Queen comes only after our Princess comes.” Andrea’s wicked grin sends heat to Miranda’s cheeks.

She tries to ignore her lover’s fingers, ignore how Andrea is playing her like an instrument as her fingers proceed to tickle her clit lightly. Miranda clenched hard, her body trembling as she twitched her fingers inside Elizabeth.

“Close, my love?”

Miranda gasp out a ‘yes’, her fingers going into auto-pilot mode as she thrusts in and out of Elizabeth. The younger woman already a sobering mess as she feels her body tightening once more.

“M-may I come…” Elizabeth groans out, her hips shaking with need as her body shuddering against the impending orgasm.

“Yes.” Andrea all but growls, “yes, my love. Come for me.”

Elizabeth comes with a cry and Miranda trembles and shake.

Her fingers stilled within Elizabeth as she leaned against her lover, her breathing harsh and quick. Andrea kissed her lover’s temple, her fingers guiding Miranda’s out of Elizabeth. Miranda crawls tiredly to Elizabeth, her shaking hand reaching for the messy hair as she brushed it away. Lowering her lips, she pressed them fully against Elizabeth’s soft ones. The kiss is gentle and soothing. Elizabeth feels the aftershocks ebb away as she sighs into the kiss, her tongue darting out as she licks the editor’s bottom lip.

A shot of pleasure rockets through Elizabeth’s body as she feels friction against her clit. Gasping into the kiss, she leans back, allowing Miranda complete access to her neck. Soft folds twitched as she feels another being pressed against her, arousal rubbing relentlessly together. 

Andrea huffs as she is bare from her hips down, she angles herself, turning slightly towards her inner thighs before thrusting firmly against the hot centre. Elizabeth shudders once more, sweat beads dripping from her forehead, hair gathering loosely against her cheeks. She lets out a cry, feeling her entire body shake as strong thighs thrust against her.

“F-fuck…” Andrea huffs out, she is so tightly wound that all she needs is a few more thrusts. Miranda lowers her lips to her trembling chest, lips seeking the hard nipple once more. She is kind to it this time, allowing her tongue to swirl around it gently as fingers trace the other. The feather-like touches only heightened Elizabeth’s senses, her arousal peaking against Andrea’s thrust. The brunette’s movement is gaining speed, lifting Elizabeth’s legs, she folds them behind her, bringing her closer. She quickly shifts on one foot, pressing it firmly against the sheets as she locks her hips. Strong hands gripped Elizabeth’s waist, steadying her as she drives in hard and fast.

Elizabeth throws her head back in ecstasy, back bowed, lips falling apart, stomach clenching hard. Gasps escaping her parched throat, as hips jerked against Andrea’s. Andrea is a sweaty mess as she lowers Elizabeth back to the sheets. She carefully crawled up to the younger woman, her forehead pressed against her sternum as she feels soft fingers threading her brown locks.

“My love…” Miranda soothes her gently. The editor kissed the trembling body, lips hushing the quivering stomach as she combs her fingers through the curls.

Exhaling, Andrea pushed herself up, rolling over as she leans in, closing the gap between Elizabeth and herself. Lips finally touched as she takes her time with this kiss, savouring the younger woman’s taste. Hands reaching up to the cuffs as she unfastens the links, bringing the arm back down slowly as Miranda works on the other. Tongue slips in again, lightly teasing its counterpart. She pulls away, allowing them to breathe a little before pressing a longing kiss to the soft lips.

“Can I remove them now, darling?” Miranda’s fingers already on the straps and buckles of the cuff.

Elizabeth starts to protest but Andrea easily soothes her. “We’re here… We’re not going anywhere.” She strokes her forehead lightly. “We’ll save them for the next session, alright?”

Elizabeth obeyed, allowing the editor to slip the cuffs off her wrist. Andrea immediately inspects the flesh, turning her palms inwards until she is absolutely certain that no marks were made.

The sun is now peaked as light penetrated through the dark curtains. Miranda glanced at the clock on their wall, realizing that it’s almost 12, and they haven’t had anything to eat since the lasagne last night. She glides across the room, opening the double doors of the closet as she steps in. After a few moments of rummage, she elegantly steps out in her silk robe, the ties already fasten at her waist. She brings out another set of bathrobes, and Andrea’s Northestern hoodie.

“Are you hungry?” Andrea asked as she throws the hoodie over her slim figure.

“Quite famished,” Elizabeth replies sheepishly.

“Pancakes then.” Miranda nods as she helps Elizabeth tie the ties at her waist.

“Definitely pancakes.” Andrea grins as she gets out of bed, offering an arm to Elizabeth. She steadies the younger woman, her arm wrapped around her waist as Elizabeth winced a little. She had been on the receiving end of most of the pleasure since last night, she hadn’t realised she would be that sore until she took her first step.

“Slowly…” Andrea holds her close, “it’s sore, I know…” As they are out in the hallway, Elizabeth groans as she realizes they’re on the 3rd floor. 

“Come on,” Andrea brings Elizabeth closer as she easily slips an arm under her knees, hauling her against her chest. Elizabeth shrieks, arms squeezing Andrea’s neck as she unwittingly pressed herself further in.

“Princess… I need to… breathe…”

Elizabeth immediately released her grip, but held on tightly, nonetheless. She peered down at the steps, vowels escaping her lips as she shifts within Andrea’s grasp. As Andrea begins descending, she goes stiff in her arms.

“I’m not going to drop you, trust me.”

“She’s right, darling.” Miranda calls out from in front. She paused between the 1st and 2nd floor, eyes darting up to see a slightly squirming Elizabeth struggling to remain still. As Andrea catches up with Miranda, the editor stifles a laugh as she spots Elizabeth’s face, red as a tomato.

“You’re doing fine, Princess.” Andrea reassures her gently. “First time I swept her off her feet, she was screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs, all the way to the 3rd floor.”

“I did no such thing!” Red creeping up from her neck as she turned away, descending down to the kitchens as quickly as she could.

Andrea headed straight to the living room, placing Elizabeth gently against the L-shaped couch.

“I want to help…” she begins but Andrea cuts her off smoothly.

“We can manage, it’s just pancakes.” Planting a kiss on the top of her head, she hands her the remote for their flatscreen. “Pick a nice movie for us to watch. That’s your job for today, Princess.”

With Elizabeth occupied, Andrea dash to the kitchen, ready to help her lover with their later breakfast. Thankfully, Cara always keep a few bowls of pancake flour mix pre-prepared for lazy Saturdays like these. Miranda had already taken out all 3 bowls, stirring the mix as she heats the pan. It doesn’t take them long to make the pancakes. Stacks of the fluffy white cake evenly distributed amongst 3 plates. They were chocolate chip, blueberries, and plain ones. Andrea prepares bananas on a plate, slicing them into pieces before placing a few on top of the stacks.

Within minutes, the coffee table is loaded with plates of pancakes, fruits, Miranda and Andrea’s coffee, and Elizabeth’s tea. As Elizabeth sipped from her mug, she inhaled the same Cherry blossom aroma, her lips beaming into the cup as she feels the warmth flow through her body. She forgoes her mug, picking up her own plate of pancakes as she pokes the fluffy cake, shoving it entirely in her mouth.

“Good?” Miranda asked as she sips her coffee.

“Mm hmm…” Elizabeth chews and swallows, eagerly stuffing another.

Nestled between Miranda and Andrea, with heaps of pancakes and her favourite tea, Elizabeth now realizes that there is no place she’d rather be. Grabbing her mug, she takes a larger sip, her fingers soothed by the warmth from the cup. She unconsciously tucks her leg under Andrea’s thigh, Although Andrea is completely glued to the movie, she doesn’t ignore Elizabeth. A palm is placed on the top of her bare thighs, fingers lightly circling the flesh as she glanced at the younger woman. A quick smile from Elizabeth lets her know that she doesn’t need anything else. She leans her head back, letting them drop against Miranda’s chest. She easily finds her favourite spot, turning her head slightly to nuzzle into the editor. She feels soft lips and fingers against her hair, and soon Miranda dips her head down, a single syllable escapes her lips as she is poised and ready to acquiesce to anything Elizabeth asks.

Elizabeth turns further into her neck, her voice rumbling against the smooth skin. She thinks no one hears it, the background noises overpowering the soft voice. But Miranda and Andrea have almost perfect hearing. They each shared a look, a smile gracing both their features as the words start to thunder in their head, easily overpowering their thoughts.

_“I love you…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the longest I've ever written; and it spans across a single morning. I hope to placate you all with a long chapter as future updates will not be as often (due to reality...) So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to your thoughts, ideas and comments. 
> 
> Cheers and much love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to sneak in a few moments in between to write this. I hope you all like this one, it has all sorts of fluff to it. Hehe.
> 
> Cheers and much love!

The device vibrated against the glass table, easily halting his speech. The man stared nervously as words died on his lips; bad luck for him as he was hoping to impress his boss, only to be rudely interrupted by her device. Miranda usually wouldn’t concern herself with texts or calls unless it was important, and if it was coming from her personal mobile, it was definitely important.

She glanced at her phone; eyebrows pulled together as she spots the name Elizabeth. Unlocking her phone, she taps the chat group, opening the text. Her eyes dart up for a moment, sensing the silence that befell the room.

“Go on.” She says simply, before returning her attention back to the phone. She scrolls up with her thumb, her face becoming more unreadable as time passes. Without any warning, she slams the tip of her pen down hard again the papers, the black ink leaving a smudge and a slight hole against the blank sheet.

“Enough.” She said coldly. “You have until Monday to re-do the mock-up and get ready for a run through. If I am displeased, you are all fired. That’s all.” She picks up her phone, casually tossing the pen against the marked sheet as she rises from her seat. Heels clicking hard against the floorboards as she stalks out of the meeting room.

As she struts into her outer office, she demanded her usual coffee order before explicitly giving orders not to disturb her for the next 20 minutes. Once she was in the sanctum of her workplace, she removes her pumps, stretching out her toes a little as she raised her feet on the length of the couch. The doors to her office were deliberately left wide open, but the main view was her work desk. She relished in her absolute authority, knowing fully well that any word of hers was law; and if the Queen needed 20 minutes undisturbed, her minions standing guard outside would risk their life (and job) to ensure she stays undisturbed.

She clutched the phone in her palm, re-reading the text message from Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth: Andy, Miranda… I’m really, really sorry. My period came today, and I forgot to check the dates._

_Elizabeth: I’ll reimburse you for this week. It’s not fair to you…_

_Elizabeth: Again, I really am very sorry. I promise I’ll check the dates and schedule them proper next time._

Miranda sighed as she laid the phone against her chest. Silly girl, she thought to herself. She needn’t reimburse them; she couldn’t possibly think of what a few hundred dollars would do for her. She exhaled again, pinching the bridge of her nose. Well, a few hundred dollars mean the most to many people; she mentally berated herself for being such an elitist. She could almost imagine Andrea’s disappointed look, coupled with her remarks about moral values and ‘white people’ privilege, as she like to call it. Miranda sinks lower against the arm of the couch; Elizabeth’s honesty and kindness would really be the death of her someday.

Her device shook against her chest, lightly jolting her out of her thoughts. With a quick swipe, she placed it against her ear.

“I take it you just saw the text?”

“Yeah I did. Just finished an interview. I don’t think I’ll be heading back to the office. What do you want to do?”

“She really needn’t reimburse us.” Miranda tries to keep herself from sounding frustrated over the phone.

“Darling, you know as well as I do, she is an honest and kind creature.”

“I know…” Miranda eventually sighs. “I don’t want her thinking that its’s just a paper between us. We’ve talked about this.” Her icy tone almost lacing the conversation now.

“You know, sometimes she can’t help it.”

Miranda keeps quiet on her end. Deep down, she knows Andrea is right. The paper between the 3 of them was proof that no matter how far they come, a contract is still a contract. Papers don’t have feelings, and papers aren’t complicated. 

“Tell you what, I’ll get Roy to drop me off at her apartment. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, darling.” Miranda whispers gratefully.

“Just… be sensitive, my love.” Andrea hesitates for a moment. “The world of a 28-year-old is never the same as a junior editor and an editor-in-chief.”

Miranda grimaced as Andrea’s words hold truth in them.

“Will you…” She croaks slightly. “O-only if she wants to… If she needs some time…” The editor starts to trail off.

“I will, my love.” Andrea smiles into her phone. “I’ll text you later. Try not to fire anyone, darling.”

* * *

Elizabeth rose from her couch, pillow clutched against her lower abdomen as she hobbled over to her door.

“Hi Princess.”

“A-Andy?” Elizabeth’s face is a mix of shock and confusion. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Feels like dementors nesting in your uterus, huh?”

Elizabeth winced a little, nodding her head in agreement as she leans heavily against her door. Andrea wordlessly takes her arm, shouldering her as she guides her to the couch.

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth says sheepishly, “I forgot about my period.”

“It’s alright,” Andrea murmurs, kissing the back of her hand lightly. “Do you have to be anywhere this weekend?”

“Just my bed…” She mumbles as she allows Andrea to lay her on her lap, “…or maybe just this couch…”

“We have a really good bed,” Andrea tangles her fingers with the dark curls, “and we will both snuggle you.”

Elizabeth meets her tender gaze.

“I- I don’t think I should intrude. I’m going to be an invalid until tomorrow at least.”

“Princess…” Andrea’s fingers stroke against her forehead as she admonished her lightly. “It’s not intruding. We would really like you to spend the weekend with us, we want you here. Even if it means you’re stuck in bed for 48 hours. Please?”

“A-are you sure?” Came Elizabeth’s timid reply.

“Yes, Princess. Are you really turning down a weekend with us, the _only_ time you’d get to boss around the junior editor of The Wall Street Journal, and the Editor-in-Chief of Runway?” Andrea smiles wryly.

“I suppose, when you put it that way…” Her cheeks turning pink as Andrea lowers her lips, pressing them lightly against her forehead.

“Alright. You just lie here and look pretty while I pack some clothes for you.”

Elizabeth beams as she rolled over, curling her legs. She lets her gaze wander over to Andrea, watching her take the duffel bag from the corner or her room as she pulls out some clothes from her drawers.

* * *

Heels clicked against the wooden floorboards of the foyer. Soft noises floated through the house and at once, Miranda knew where she’d find her lover. She easily dumped her handbag on one of the tables, tossing her jacket over it as she tried not to make too much noise with her heels.

“Hey stranger…” Andrea smiled, her free hand reaching out towards Miranda, fingers resting at the base of her neck as her lover leans in for a kiss.

“How is she?” The editor whispered softly, giving Andrea another peck against the top of her head as she rounded the couch.

Elizabeth’s face was pale as she curled up against the length of the couch. A Wonder Woman pillow clutched firmly between her arms and a hot water bottle was pressed against her lower abdomen. Andrea’s fingers still trailing lightly against her back, drawing random circles and patterns against the thick hoodie.

“She took some medicine a while ago, the cramps were pretty bad. She went pale and I nearly panicked.” Andrea runs her fingers against the dark curls, threading them tenderly. Elizabeth shuffled slightly, pressing her face further into the velvet pillow. Soothing whispers instantly spilled out of the couple’s lips as palms rested firmly against the hem of the hoodie.

“I’m glad she’s here.” Miranda says softly. “I’d be more than happy for her to boss us around if it takes away half the pain.”

Andrea bites back a laugh as she glanced between her lover and Elizabeth.

“Oh, the woes of being a woman.” Andrea laments gently, carefully sweeping away the loose curls that curtained around Elizabeth’s cheeks when she shifted.

“Have you both eaten?”

“I had something quite late in the afternoon. And she didn’t have much appetite. I was hoping you could make some soup. I think there’s some shepherd’s pie in the fridge that Cara made yesterday. We could heat that and see if she feels up to it?”

“Of course, darling.” Miranda pressed a kiss to Elizabeth’s sleeping form, before rising, meeting Andrea’s lips once more.

“I’ll change out of these first,” she murmured, thumb caressing her lover’s chin.

“You are such a domestic goddess.” Andrea almost purrs as pink tongue darts out between her lips, licking the soft pads of Miranda’s thumb. The editor’s breath hitched as her lover takes her thumb between her teeth, plum lips sucking gently as brown eyes held her gaze against those blue orbs.

A shuffle from the curled-up form, coupled with a whimper, instantly shook them out of their reverie. A flash of guilt appeared on both their faces as Andrea quickly returned her attention to the shaking form beside her.

“Shh…” Andrea soothed, partly unsure of what she should say. Having had cramps occasionally, she knew it wasn’t something to be wished away so easily. One simply had to take some pills and prayed that it worked.

Elizabeth exhaled, eyes blinking as her forehead was pressed into the side of her pillow. The pain had subsided, and it seemed like the medicine had finally kicked in. The heat at her abdomen had long dissipated but she was too lazy to move the weight against her stomach. Somehow, its presence had kept her warm, and kept her stomach warm. That was a good enough excuse to just leave it where it is. She rolled over on her back, recoiling a little as she felt her pelvis stretch and ache against the couch. Andrea’s brown eyes hovered over her as fingers brush her forehead lightly. The soothing gesture easily made her forget about the aches and pains.

“Does it still hurt?” Andrea’s gentle voice made her sigh against her palm.

“Just my back…” Elizabeth mumbles tiredly, “… my lower pelvis.”

“Will it help if I massaged it?”

“Maybe later?” Her eyes closed again, exhaling hard against the air, “I just want to stay like this for a while.” A grimace matched her sharp inhale as the dull ache in her pelvis magnified. Her knuckles almost turning white as she clutched the pillow tightly.

“Darling, drink.” Elizabeth barely registers Miranda’s voice, nor did she feel Andrea’s hands helping her into a sitting position. All she felt was the cool ceramic glass gently pressed between her lips, and warm liquid flowing down her throat. Heat immediately spread throughout her body, the ache at her back slowly ebbing away. The haze in her eyes now clearing by itself as she blinked a few times. The silver hair was crouched in front of her, lips pulled into a smile as fingers tucked the stray strands behind her ear.

“You’re back…” A tired smile plastered to her face.

“And ready for you to be bossed around, Princess.” Miranda teased gently.

“I don’t think I’d dare do anything of that sort.” Elizabeth replies earnestly.

Miranda swallowed thickly, blue orbs taking in the innocent form in front of her. She wordlessly grasps Andrea’s palm, squeezing it a little as she shares a quick look with her lover.

“You never cease to amaze us, my darling.” Miranda turns her palm upwards, leaning down to press a kiss against the slim wrist.

“Even when I’m half dying of pain?” Elizabeth jokes lightly.

Andrea chuckles, closing the gap between her lips and Elizabeth’s temple. “Especially when you are half dying of pain.”

A low but long rumble quickly filled the living room as Elizabeth’s hand flew to her stomach, embarrassment flashing across her face.

“Dinner then.” Miranda smirked. “Perhaps some soup?”

“I suppose it’s easier to stomach it.” Elizabeth mumbles her agreement. Miranda swore she could hear the disappointment laced in those words. She knows the girl would stomach most foods, but even in such a state, she was never one to ask or request anything.

“Is there anything you’d like me to make?” The editor coaxed gently.

“Soup is good. I ought to have something light as well.” Just like that, Elizabeth had once again deferred to them.

“Princess…” Andrea said in a dulcet tone, “soup might be good for you, but it does sound like you might like something else to go with it?”

Elizabeth glanced between the couple, brown and blue eyes easily reflecting sincerity and warmth they had for her. She wasn’t used to making decisions, she’d usually just went along with it. But with Miranda and Andrea, she starts to find herself being involved in their lives, in their decisions. She can’t help but feel wanted, needed, and dare she say it, _loved,_ with these two. The lines have since been blurred about a week ago, and since then, she has to constantly remind herself that this would all end in 6 months, or rather 5 months and 1 week. Still, the nagging feeling amplifies itself, burning at the back of her head. As blue and brown eyes stare right back at her, she gathers some courage. And for once, she tells it to fuck off.

“T-toast.” She is slightly abashed at her admission. Who craves for toast at night? She could almost hear the incredulity laced in the next few words. Apparently, she does; her period almost always makes her crave odd things. She’s just one fertilized egg away from being pregnant.

“Darling, you make it too easy for me.” Miranda beams as she rose from her knees, giving a quick kiss to her forehead as the domestic goddess begin rolling up her sleeves.

“Breakfast for dinner.” Andrea grins. “Perfect!”

Elizabeth stays rooted to the couch, perplexed at their reaction. The incredulity she predicted did not even exist. They were nothing if not accommodating to her odd cravings. She moves to stand up, feeling the stretch in her back and her calves. She easily waves Andrea off, giving a smile and an excuse to walk her aches off.

“M-Miranda?” She leans over at the counter hesitantly.

“Yes, my darling?”

“Can I have jam as well? With toast…” She replies shyly.

“Of course, love.”

Turning back to Andrea, she spots the brunette turning on Netflix on their flat-screen.

“Andy, would you like some tea?”

“Sure!” Andrea immediately bolts right up.

“No, please. Let me…” Elizabeth easily pushed away Andrea’s palm. “I’ve been on the couch the whole day. At least let me make tea. I need an excuse to be on my feet.”

“Alright then.” Andrea takes a step back, leaning against the pillar as she stays ready to render any help to the woman.

“Is Chamomile alright, Miranda?” Elizabeth asked timidly. She knew it was a big leap in their relationship; making an assumption about the editor. A smile and a kiss quickly soothed her fears away as the editor leaned close, whispering her thanks.

“Can I help with anything?” Elizabeth asked eagerly.

“You should rest, darling.” Miranda had just finished slicing potatoes and carrots, sweeping them into the pot as she leave it to simmer. She glanced at her phone, scrolling down a little, eyebrows pulled together as she reads the next few lines.

“Um… Are you making a Chinese soup?” She asked hesitantly, peering over the vegetables boiling in the pot.

“Mm hmm…” Miranda answers distractedly, eyes still glued to the recipe on her phone.

Elizabeth takes a good look at the pot, inhaling the scent before she tilts her head, as if remembering something. She spots the onions by the basket, shuffling over as she picks 2 large ones. She carefully peels off the skin, leaving the white flesh exposed before giving it a good rinse. Pulling up her sleeves, she takes the knife by the handle, slicing the bulb into four quarters, and repeating it with the other one. Careful not to lean too close, she scoops up the quarters, dumping them into the pot before increasing the heat.

“Do you have corn?” She turns to the editor, only to realize that the domestic goddess was absolutely floored by her actions.

Andrea chuckled as she gently side stepped her lover. “Here you go, love.”

“Thank you.” Elizabeth beamed. Like clockwork, she peeled the skin off, chucking it aside as she tears out the string from the maize. She washed it again, making sure it was clean before taking the knife. Placing it strategically at the higher end, she cracks down hard, effectively slicing the top half of the corn. She repeats the same action once more, making sure the corn was bite-sized before tossing them in the pot. She puts the wooden spoon in, stirring the concoction before reaching for the lid, sliding the cover in place.

“Where… How…?”

“My housemate was Chinese. She would make all these dishes and soups when she felt homesick or when either one of us fell sick. She taught me a few things before she had to return. It wasn’t easy finding the right ingredients. This soup is probably the easiest to make amongst the dishes she taught me. She said it was the first thing she missed from home.”

Miranda closed the gap between them as her fingers cupped Elizabeth’s cheeks. “You really are a wonder, aren’t you, Princess?”

“It’s probably the only thing I know how to make,” Elizabeth replied sheepishly.

“I have a feeling Cara might want to learn this from you,” the editor smiled as she guides Elizabeth to a stool. “She sent me this recipe, having done quite a bit of research into soups. Although in her defence, she did warn me she hadn’t been able to try this out yet.”

“So much for you bossing us around,” Andrea chips in playfully. “You are such an enigma, Princess.”

“You haven’t tried the soup. It could be sewer water for all I know.”

“Doesn’t smell like sewer water,” Andrea inhaled the aroma rising from the pot. “It’s good. Really good.”

Elizabeth leaps off the stool, bringing the heat down by a notch as she removes the lid. She dips the spoon in, stirring the contents once more. The sweet aroma instantly assaults their senses, the familiar smell bringing a smile to Elizabeth’s face. She spoons a tiny mouthful, blowing the steaming liquid before sipping it a little. It’s not her housemate’s cooking, but it was damn near enough.

15 minutes later, Elizabeth is nestled between Miranda and Andrea, with a rather odd combination of toast, jam, Chinese soup, and CNN’s news cycle playing on the flat-screen.

“I don’t care how odd this is,” Andrea paused as she swallowed the toast, “but this is one of the best dinners I’ve had.”

“The soup is divine, darling.” Miranda is almost through her second bowl.

Elizabeth blushed profusely, heat rising to her cheeks. “I’m glad you really like it.”

They sat in silence; enjoying the company, the food and watching Anderson Cooper give vivid updates on the Wuhan virus that has befall many parts of the world. Elizabeth bit another part of her toast, strawberry jam swirling around in her mouth as she chewed on the crisp texture. Suddenly, she froze, wincing slightly as she felt a gush of liquid between her thighs.

“What’s wrong?” Andrea asked, placing her plate down quickly.

“I’m fine…” Elizabeth groaned as the dull ache started to return. “I just felt… you know…” She gestured towards her thighs, albeit embarrassed, “it _flowed_ out.” She whispered quietly.

Miranda bit back a laugh as she stroked her back, fingers gently kneading her lower spine as Elizabeth arched a little, allowing her more access.

“Better?”

“A little…” Elizabeth mumbled, “I think it might be back again.”

She shifts herself, leaning back against Miranda’s palm as she lets her head lie on the editor’s shoulders.

“Andy?” Her voice is small and hesitant. Her fingers creeping over to Andrea’s palm as she laced the slim digits with her own. “Can I get that massage later?”

Andrea smiles kindly at her, nodding her head. “You got it, Princess.”

As the incessant ache returned to her back, all appetite is lost as Elizabeth finds herself lying across the length of the couch, her cheek against Miranda’s thigh as her trusty pillow is tucked below her chin. She hums slightly, feeling soft hands carding through her dark curls again.

“Turn over, love.”

Elizabeth obeys, rolling her chest against the couch, her cheek still pressed against the editor’s thigh. She groaned as Andrea pressed against her lower back, her thumb and fingers tenderly pushing against the hip as they trailed down towards the curve of Elizabeth’s butt. The junior editor worked her way upwards once again, trailing along Elizabeth’s spine as she pressed and pushed the spots that were common to her. Elizabeth lets out another moan as fingers pressed against her pelvis once more. Closing her fist, Andrea pressed her knuckles slowly into the flesh; she was careful not to exert too much force on the sensitive spine. Elizabeth hissed, fingers inadvertently gripping Miranda’s thigh as she felt Andrea pushing against the ache itself.

“Gently, my love.” At Miranda’s words, Andrea immediately lets out some pressure, lips mumbling apologies as she quickly leaned over, pressing a soothing kiss to Elizabeth’s temple. Andrea maintains the ministrations for another 10 minutes, using Elizabeth’s sighs and moans as indicators of what she liked and what she didn’t.

“Could you do that?” Elizabeth mumbles quietly, her fingers guiding Andrea’s to her back. She slips the slim digits underneath her hoodie, relishing the warmth against her aching spine. “The circles…” Elizabeth moves in an odd pattern, guiding Andrea’s as she tries to explain.

The brunette smiles as she inched closer. She tucks Elizabeth’s legs under her thigh, fingers moving away from the younger woman’s as she gently starts circling the bare skin under her hoodie.

“Mm hmm…” Elizabeth let out a sound akin to pleasure.

Another hand slips under her hoodie, fingers also tracing patterns across her spine. She shivered slightly, a pleasurable moan eliciting from her lips as she nuzzles deeper into her favourite spot, her eyes already droopy and tired from the sensation. Fingers continues to circle the warm flesh, tracing patterns and letters against her skin. She mumbles again, eyes closing as she allows the sensation to fill her.

“Sleep, darling.” Miranda’s warm breath hovering above her curls.

“Sleep, Princess.” Andrea leans over, lips pressed against her dark hair.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure?” Miranda asks softly, fingers circling the back of Elizabeth’s palm.

The younger woman looks away, cheeks burning with embarrassment; perhaps this was a bad idea. She shifts her palm, retracting it a little as she shied away from the older woman’s touch.

“M-maybe this isn’t a good idea…” She begins to feel disappointed with herself; fingers now clenched into a fist as nails dig into her palm. “I’m sorry I brought this up,” she mumbled quietly, “I- I think we should just forget what I said.”

“Elizabeth, look at me.” Andrea carefully shifts the younger woman, “we are honoured that you want to do this, to submit like this, to us. We only ask if you are sure because this is a huge step, and we want you to be absolutely sure before diving head in, so to speak.”

“I do…” Elizabeth answers, leaning against Andrea’s palm, “I want to give it a try. Lady Heather said it’ll be good for me once in a while. I- ” She hesitates a little, doe eyes gazing at Andrea’s brown ones. “It helps me… with all that happened before…” Tears welling up as she chokes back a sob. “I can’t expect you to understand, and I would never want to do anything that jeopardize this between us. If you aren’t comfortable, I would totally understand…” Elizabeth is nervous, and scared, and vulnerable, and she continues to blabber on, rubbing furiously at her tears, as if she’s angry at them for betraying her strong composure.

“We understand.” Miranda easily halts her rambling with two words. Lips curled into a warm smile as she leans in, lips instantly finding Elizabeth’s forehead. “We understand.” Miranda repeats herself once more, fingers reaching over for Elizabeth’s palm as she laced them.

“So…” Elizabeth glanced timidly between the couple.

“Let’s give this a try,” Andrea says with a determined look. “Just for one day, for now.”

Elizabeth broke into a wide smile, nuzzling further into Andrea’s palm.

“Such a pet…” Andrea purred affectionately, eliciting a moan from the younger woman. “Don’t you think so, my love?” She throws Miranda a wicked grin. Blue orbs darkened as Miranda runs her fingers along the top of Elizabeth’s head, nails gently massaging her scalp.

“Careful, darling.” Miranda drawled as she pulls back her affections, earning a whine from Elizabeth, “we might end up spoiling her.”

“You’re right, my love.” Andrea grins, removing her hand from the younger woman. “Don’t whine, pet. It’s unbecoming,” she lightly chastised as all affections were removed from the younger woman. Elizabeth shifted in her seat, chest heaving from excitement as her eyes darted between the couple.

“Do you remember your safeword?” Andrea asked.

“Yes. It’s pineapple.”

“And when do you use it?”

“When I want to stop.”

“Or when you think it’s too much,” Andrea says, “and it’s not weakness if you use it. Do you understand? This is only beneficial when all parties enjoy this. We don’t want to do anything unenjoyable, and there’s a lot we don’t know about you yet. So, this might be a fairly good way to find out.”

Miranda nodded in agreement. “And if you need to slow down or pause, what do you say?”

“Yellow.” Came Elizabeth’s breathless whisper.

“Good girl.”

Sharing a quick look with Andrea, Miranda nodded her head quietly, rising from her seat to the study. She pulls out a drawer, taking something out before closing the wooden oak. Finger smoothing themselves over the leather as she strode back into the den. Twirling the leather collar, Miranda slowly grins, a whimper escaped Elizabeth’s throat as she squeezed her thighs together.

“A little excited, are we?” Miranda teased. The younger woman blushed furiously as she ducked her head, her lips breaking into a beam.

“Some rules first, Princess,” Andrea guides her fingers to her chin, lifting it up a little, black eyes meeting brown ones. “When this collar is on, you’ll address us as ‘Mistress’. You’ll bear in mind your safe word and other signals. Do not hesitate to use them if and when anything we do is nearing a limit of yours. As you are under our care, should we see fit to stop or pause any session, we will use the safe word as well. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” Andrea smiles, running the back of her knuckles against Elizabeth’s jaw.

“Shall we begin, my love?”

Andrea nods in agreement, retracting her hand from the younger woman once more.

“Take off your clothes and kneel for us.” The air around them shifts silently as Elizabeth scrambles to remove her top, the heat between her legs growing as brown and blue eyes gazed at her bare chest. She easily slips off her navy slacks, bunching her clothes aside as she removes the last piece of fabric.

Elizabeth lowers herself on one knee, balancing a little before settling the other down. She ignores the scratchy carpet against her skin as she rests her bare ass against her calves. Her eyes dart down in submission, her heart beating wildly against her chest and her breathing is heavy with anticipation. She feels fingers sweeping her curls aside, the leather brushing against her skin as it wraps around her neck. She lets out a gasp, feeling the slight weight resting snugly at the base of her collar bone. She feels the ache between her thighs, and she knows she is thoroughly aroused by this.

“Is it comfortable, Princess?”

“Yes, Mistress.” She barely squeaks, stifling a whimper as fingers (she isn’t sure whose) trail down the length of her shoulder, deliberately brushing across her hardened nipple.

“Such a good little pet.” Andrea smirked as she threads her fingers through her curls, scratching softly against the scalp. As she reached the base of her skull, she takes a fistful of the dark hair, tugging it upwards, eliciting a gasp from the younger woman as her neck is bare and her collar is exposed. Plum lips engulfed Elizabeth’s as she moaned into the kiss; she feels a tongue darting in, flicking and asserting dominance over her mouth before suddenly pulling away.

“You’re spoiling her, darling.” Miranda whispers against Andrea’s ear, lips nibbling at her lover’s throat as she plants kisses across the smooth skin.

“You’re one to talk, my love.” The brunette throws her head back in bliss as the older woman trailed kisses down her chest, removing her shirt and tossing it aside.

Elizabeth stifles a moan, forcing her hips to be still. Miranda continues her assault, kissing the creamy breast as it lays obscured within the lacy bra. Andrea arched her chest further into the editor, smirking as she witnessed Elizabeth biting her lip, trying hard not to buck her hips against thin air.

“You’re wet, aren’t you Princess?” Andrea says, half moaning as Miranda sucks gently against her collarbone.

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Elizabeth swallowed thickly, lips licking against each other.

“You’re dripping, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” She whined a little, unable to contain her arousal.

“You wish you were between us now, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Elizabeth nods frantically, hips jerking against her will.

Miranda paused her ministrations, breathing heavily against smooth flesh as she turned around.

“Stay there, watch, and be quiet. If you drip all over my carpet, you’ll be punished, pet.” She growled, before turning her attention back to her lover.

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Elizabeth whispers, her arousal having a mind of its own as she tries not canter her hips, lest her arousal starts trickling down onto the expensive rug.

“You are wicked, my love.”

Miranda merely grunts as hands wrap around her lover’s waist. Andrea’s laugh quickly morphs into a moan as she arched her back, breasts pressing further into the wet mouth as she allows her lover to worship her body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elizabeth... Well, I'm sure she will be rewarded soon, if she doesn't drip through the carpet. (hehehehe) 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are much appreciated! Much love!


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth kneels at the corner of the table, her wrists in familiar cuffs as they are linked together behind her back. Her breath hitch as hands occasionally caressed her hair; fingers delving into the dark curls, sometimes threading, sometimes scratching behind her ear, smoothing the skin around her neck. She jerks a little, cool air brushing against her wet cunt, her sensitive clit begging to be touched. She lets out a whine, nuzzling a little into Miranda’s palm as the older woman stroke the back of her palm against her cheek.

“So needy…” Miranda chastised, her free hand reaching for a glass of wine. “Aren’t our affections enough, pet?” She lifts a finger under her chin, raising it up to meet her eyes. “After all, you did drip through my rug, Princess. You don’t want to disappoint us again, do you?”

Elizabeth shook her head, swallowing thickly. “No, Mistress. I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good girl,” Miranda smiles, leaning in closer. She hooked her finger against the ring of the collar, pulling the younger woman nearer. “Not another sound, pet, and you’ll get your reward. Otherwise, it’s the ball gag and we’ll leave your cunt wet and dripping in the guest bedroom. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Mistress. I understand.” Elizabeth shuddered as another jolt of arousal flooded her thighs. She bit her lip, struggling to keep her noises to herself. Miranda allows herself a moment as she gives a quick kiss to top of her head. Andrea tilts her head as she side-eyes the gesture, eyebrows raised as she catches Miranda’s gaze.

“Softie,” she mouths, smirking at her lover’s eye roll. Her own hand wanders down to Elizabeth, fingers combing her hair gently as she returns her attention to her laptop.

The house remained silent, save for the constant tapping of keyboards and Miranda’s muttering of “incompetent” and “idiots” as she looks through her book. Every few minutes, Miranda and Andrea would glance at Elizabeth, asking for her colour as they made sure she was not in any discomfort. Elizabeth shifts slightly against her left calf, her toes wiggling a little as she tries to reduce the numbness that had suddenly settled in. She tries to be inconspicuous, but with her arms restrained behind her, any movement would have thrown her off balance. She lifts her left butt cheek, easing a little numbness before she realised that she has to settle back down again.

The slight movement easily catches Andrea’s eye, earning a frown on the brunette’s face.

“Is something wrong?”

Elizabeth jolts a little, raising her head towards the young woman as she shook it. “N-no, Mistress.”

“Are you sure?” Andrea continues frowning.

At these words, Miranda releases her pen against the papers, her attention turned fully to Elizabeth.

“I- I don’t want to disappoint, Mistress,” she ducks her head timidly.

Andrea reaches behind, releasing the hooks of her cuffs, bringing Elizabeth’s arms forward. She lowers herself on one knee, sweeping the dark curls aside, tucking them behind her ear as she lifts her chin up.

“I’m only going to ask once more, Princess. Is something wrong?”

Elizabeth gulped as brown eyes stare right back at her, its intensity piercing through her own, as if reading her mind.

“Y-yes…” She whimpered, instinctively easing up her butt once more as the numbness begins to spread.

“Where?” Andrea asks gently.

“M-my butt… On my left calf,” she says quietly.

“It’s numb, isn’t it?” Andrea reached behind once more, finding the smooth flesh within her palm, carefully massaging some circulation into it. “Do you want to stop?”

“No! I-it’s not that bad...” Elizabeth anxiously shifts again, wincing slightly. “I don’t want to disappoint… I behaved… I didn’t m-make any noise. Mistress…” Eyes began to water as she seeks out Miranda. Panic starts to rise from her chest as she recalled the editor’s words.

Her body trembles from a different sensation, one of fear and disappointment. She doesn’t want to disappoint them; she wants to be good for them, she wants to be praised for being their good girl. She doesn’t want to be punished; she doesn’t want to face the darkness of the room and be left alone. She doesn’t want to hear heavy boots thundering away from her, and the lock turning from the outside.

“I’ll be good…” She whimpered, eyes pleading against blue ones. “I’ll behave, I promise…” Her bottom lip trembling as she stifles her sobs.

Miranda felt all color drained from her face as she kneels on the carpet, arms immediately enveloping her shoulders. She ignores the small flinch she received from Elizabeth; lips quick to mumble soothing words as she tenderly guides her head towards her chest. Fingers begin moving up and down her bare arm, warming her a little as goose bumps starts to appear along her skin. Andrea is quick to retrieve a blanket, hurriedly wrapping it around her naked form as Miranda pulls the ends around her chest. She slumps against the carpet, pulling Elizabeth into her lap as she guides the girl towards her neck, fingers taking their place against her cheek as she plants kisses against her hair.

“You’re a good girl, my darling.” The editor inhaled against her hair; blue orbs closed as her jaw is set against the curls. “You are _our_ good girl.”

Andrea moves over to her lover, fingers making quick work of the cuffs as she removes the buckles, easily slipping them out of her slim wrist. She repeats her actions on the other, tossing the cuff aside before taking a look at the wrist, eyes quick to spot any blemish. She leans in, kissing the soft pad below her thumb as she soothes her inner wrist.

The tiny form quavered as she peers up timidly at the editor, “is Mistress disappointed?”

“No, Princess.” Miranda smiles down on her kindly. “You are never a disappointment. I was wrong to use such words. I’ll do better next time, darling.” Lips kissing her temple once more as she smooths the curls, sweeping them aside, revealing a bright smile staring back at her.

“Shall we call it a day?” Andrea gazed up at Elizabeth, her free hand slipping over the younger woman’s palm.

“No!” Elizabeth is furiously shaking her head as she takes Andrea’s palm with her own. “Please let me be good for you both. I like being your good girl. I- I want to earn the reward. Please let me try?” She ends quietly, glancing between the couple. 

“Alright then.” Miranda relented, fingers lightly scratching behind her ear. “But no more kneeling. At least not for today. And you will be honest, pet.” Her stern voice instantly came back. “If there are any words that you like us not to use, you must speak up.”

“I will, Mistress!” Elizabeth beamed as she dove right into the editor’s chest, almost knocking her off balance as she nuzzled under her chin, sighing happily. “Thank you.” Miranda chuckled, shaking her head playfully at the naked form between her lap. She shares a look with her lover, brushing her knuckles against her shoulder as she feels Andrea’s lips against her temple.

“Are you alright, my love?” She whispers quietly, cheek against her temple as she stays still for a moment.

The editor nodded wordlessly, pulling away slightly before grasping the back of her lover’s head, pulling her close for a kiss. “I am now.”

They stayed like this for a moment, basking in the silence before Miranda spoke again. “Hmm… Princess?”

Elizabeth’s eyes peered brightly at the editor.

“Sit below the couch and use a pillow. We still have work to finish.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Elizabeth eagerly removed herself from the editor’s lap, only to feel a slight tug at her collar.

“Ah, Ah…” The editor’s fingers hooked at the ring, halting her movements. “ _Crawl_ … pet.” Her voice low with arousal as blue orbs burned deep into her.

Elizabeth lets out a gasp, the heat reignited between her thighs. She nods again, lips biting down as she tries not to moan, her cheeks flushed from just her voice. She mumbles another acknowledgment before getting on her hands and knees, her perky ass slightly raised as she shifts her weight, taking one step at a time.

The couple shared a smirk as they witness Elizabeth trembling slightly, knowing that her slick thighs would brush against each other with each movement. They watched as she struggles to control herself; from behind it would have been very obvious if she clenched her thighs together, even if it’s just to relieve a tiny bit of the ache that is almost exploding between her legs.

* * *

Elizabeth shivered in arousal as she felt a splash of liquid ebbing between her thighs. She was burning with heat, her slick wet cunt begging for any form of attention. Her breaths were harsh and controlled as she lay on Miranda’s lap, her legs curled under Andrea’s palm.

She had moved a little, trying to squeeze her thighs together for some release, only to receive a light smack against her hip and a warning look from the brunette. She lets a moan escape her lips, only to earn another raised eyebrow from the younger woman. A sharp tug from her hair reminded her of her place as her eyes darted up to the editor’s. A glare instantly formed on her face.

“Behave.” Miranda chastised icily.

“Yes, Mistress.” Elizabeth pouts almost endearingly as she ducks her head back onto Miranda’s lap.

Andrea bites back a laugh as she catches the younger woman sulking a little, bottom lip poking out as her fingers splayed across the editor’s knee. With a mischievous grin, Andrea circles the bare hip slowly, the pads of her fingers brushing lightly against the smooth skin as she drew random patterns. She dipped a little lower, circling Elizabeth’s inner thigh, feeling her shudder a little before trailing her slim digits back towards her hip again. She repeats the action again and again, each time dipping nearer to her core, teasing the poor girl before retracting her hand, circling back to her hip. She spies Elizabeth at the corner of her eyes, a smug look on her face as the younger woman lets out a harsh breath, nails gripping tightly against the cloth beneath her.

“M-mistress…” Elizabeth groaned, unable to withstand any more teasing.

“Yes, pet?” Andrea answers nonchalantly, fingers now tapping against the bare hip innocently.

Elizabeth pouts again, cheeks flushed as she turns in Miranda’s lap, her dark curls flooring the editor’s knees. 

“Mistress?” Elizabeth asks hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“May I ask…” She bites her lip, stifling a moan as she spies Andrea’s fingers trailing nearer to her core. Miranda’s lips curl into a grin as she spots her lover’s fingers inching closer to the wet cunt.

“What is it, pet?” Her tone almost condescending.

“H-how long will Mistress take?” Elizabeth is desperately ignoring the way Andrea’s fingers slip between her soaking thighs. She shuddered, a gasp escaping her lips as slim digits brush against her sensitive clit.

“Why?” Miranda tilts her head as she shuts her laptop. “Is our pet feeling needy?” She half cooed, fingers skimming over her cheek, trailing its way down to her collar.

Elizabeth’s breath hitched as she felt a finger lightly teasing her entrance. Her hips rocked up against her own will as she mewled, eyes struggling to stay open.

“Such a needy little thing…” Miranda hooks her finger against the collar ring, carefully dragging Elizabeth up from her lap. Her face is now inches away from the editor’s as she is on her hands and knees.

“Please, Mistress…” Elizabeth whispered, “I- I want to please you and Mistress Andy.”

Miranda chuckled as she runs her fingers across the curls. “Alright pet. Let’s see if you can earn that reward tonight. Go upstairs, pick a blindfold and strap that you like. I want you face down and that pretty little ass up in the air. You will wait for us, however long it takes.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Elizabeth swallowed thickly, hurriedly scampering off the couch.

“Wait.” Her movements are halted by Andrea. She turns back again, a surprised look on her face. “Come back here first.”

She went up the couch once more, confusion filling her features. Did she do something wrong? Did she interpret the instructions wrongly? Did she disobey her without knowing so? The cogs in her brain turning faster once more as she starts to fidget between them.

A soft caress of her hair and two pairs of lips pressing tenderly against her temples immediately chased away her fears.

“We’re incredibly proud of you, Princess.” Andrea murmured against her left ear, the brunette sneaking in another kiss to her jaw.

“You are doing so well, darling” Miranda soothed, her own lips adorning the pink cheeks.

“Thank you.” Elizabeth smiles softly, grateful for the tiny respite between their session. “I won’t disappoint you both. I promise.”

“Our good girl.” Miranda and Andrea chorused together, earning a giggle from Elizabeth at the uncanny timing.

“Tsk…” The editor scolded playfully. “Off you go, pet.” She lightly smacked her bottom, relishing in the squeak from the younger woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know... The smut will be in the next chapter. I was going to write porn but it became hurt/comfort so.... *shrugs* sue me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one who inspired this: this is for you, love.

Elizabeth is perched on the bed, ass high up in the air as she pressed her bare chest to the sheets. She stifles a moan, her taunt nipples brushing almost painfully against the white cotton. She bunches her fists against the Egyptian sheets, palms outstretched in front of her; she doesn’t trust her own fingers, so she keeps them far away from her body. The urge to reach between her chest and thighs were so strong, she knew if her palms were closer to her body, she would have problems controlling her urges. She lets out a breath steadying her knees a little as they held her weight and her hips. Her cheek is turned on her right, her eyes gazing at the purple strap-on with a curved tip that she picked out and lying innocently beside it was a silk blindfold.

Bare feet pattering gently against the floorboard, she readies herself. Taking a deep breath, she lets it out shakily. Her stomach is heavy with anticipation, she shivered a little, the weight of the collar tilting forward towards the front of her neck.

“Oh pet…” Miranda exhales, fingers tracing the curve of her ass, admiring the lovely skin from behind.

Elizabeth accidentally lets out a whine.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Andrea gives a light smack to the flesh, causing a gasp and a tremble from the younger woman.

“Yes, Mistress. I’m y-your needy little t-thing.”

“Perfect.” Andrea grins once more, pressing a light kiss to the curve. “And purple…” She smirked, picking up the harness, inspecting the curved tip of the appendage.

Elizabeth feels the bed shake as the weight dipped to the side. Miranda gracefully climbs towards the headboard, positioning herself in front of the younger woman’s hands.

“Hands behind your back, Princess.” Andrea orders as she kneels behind Elizabeth, towering over her form. The younger woman obediently shifted her arms towards her back; a flood of arousal sent straight to her core as she feels the familiar cuffs go around her slim wrists. She then feels a hand reaching for her collar, tugging her up a little as she comes face to face with the editor. Miranda clips the end of a leash to the collar, with a gleam in her eyes she gave the leash a sharp tug.

“You want to please us, pet?” Pale fingers reaching for her chin, tilting them up towards her.

“Y-yes I do…” Elizabeth gasps out.

“Such a perfect pet.” Miranda lightly scratched behind her ears as her pale thighs spread themselves before Elizabeth. The younger woman swallowed thickly as the scent of the editor’s arousal hits her hard, filling her nostrils, making her mouth water at the sight of Miranda spread before her.

She proceeds to lower her lips towards the glistening centre, only to be yanked sharply by the editor herself.

“Tsk tsk…” Miranda chided, fingers pulling on the leash. “What makes you think you deserve to please me?”

“Please, Mistress… Let me please you…I want to please you so badly…”

“Is that the way to beg, pet?” Miranda tugged her closer, her breath inches from Elizabeth’s lips as she sneered, “I’m sure you can do _much_ better than that.”

Elizabeth trembled with need as she felt her stomach clench at the editor’s words.

“Please let me taste you, Mistress. I- I want to taste your pussy. I want to please you. I- I want to put my tongue in you. Please let me make you come, Mistress.”

A flash of grin appeared on the editor’s face.

“I am counting on that, darling.” She traced her lips with the tip of thumb, slipping the smooth flesh between the teeth as she instantly felt a warm tongue engulfing it, sucking fervently on the pad. She pulled away, fingers framing the younger woman’s jaw, gripping them tightly as she pulled her close once more. “If you come before I do, you’ll be getting the wand and we will leave you until next morning. Do you understand me, pet?”

Elizabeth swallowed thickly, “y-yes, Mistress.”

She feels the bed shifting behind her and the mattress dipping a little. Andrea’s fingers grip her hips, trailing them to her inner thighs as she spread the younger woman a little further. The cool air now gently brushing over her warm and wet heat. Before she could turn her head, she felt Miranda’s fingers against her hair, threading through it as she pushed her head between her thighs. Elizabeth gives a tentative lick against the sensitive clit, her head lifting up a little to catch any reaction. She sees her Mistress licking her lips, biting the plum flesh as blue orbs stare back at her. Slowly, a smirk formed at the editor’s lips. Blue orbs now gazing past her, settling its sight on the brunette.

“My turn to be wicked, love.” With that, Andrea holds her hips steady, her free hand guiding the purple strap-on between Elizabeth’s wet folds. She slides in slowly, relishing the jerks from the younger woman as she feels herself being filled. Gasps escapes her lips, tickling the editor’s slit. She is buried to the hilt as Andrea stays deep in her.

“Don’t stop, pet.” Miranda snapped, fingers tugging the black curls once more.

Elizabeth wets her lips, giving another long lick with the broad of her tongue. She trembled once more as she felt fingers lightly tickling her clit. She fights her own arousal, wincing as she easily recognizes the build of her orgasm.

She parts her lips, gently sucking on the wet folds, her mouth carefully engulfing the entire slit as her tongue flicks over the sensitive pearl. She sucks on Miranda’s clit hard, freezing a little as Andrea begins to pull out ever so slowly.

“ _Fuck_ …” She moans against the drenched cunt. Shuddering slightly, she continues her ministrations, switching between licking, sucking and nipping. Miranda’s thigh is shaking as more juices flood her centre, easily spilling over Elizabeth’s lips. She dives in again, frantically sucking against the soaked pearl. Her tongue dipping into the editor’s core, teasing her entrance lightly. The older woman moaned wantonly, arching off the bed as both hands held on tight to Elizabeth’s scalp.

Andrea pumps in the strap again, this time filling her up a little faster, reaching the hilt once more before she pulls it out halfway, leaving part of it nestled in the cunt. She thrust in, hard and fast, feeling Elizabeth quiver under her, and the sounds of pleasure escaping her lover’s lips. She continues this relentless pace of pulling out slowly and thrusting it quick and deep, relishing the way Elizabeth’s body jolts against the penetration.

Miranda is now dripping wet, her arousal coating part of Elizabeth’s chin and lips as the younger woman thrusts her tongue at her entrance, going as far as she can. She takes a long lick as she pulls out, repeating the action again and again. Her neck, almost sore from holding her head up, is now relaxed as strong hands push her further into wet cunt. Her nose brushing against the clit, sending another tremor to the editor’s body.

Seeing her lover about to be pushed over the edge, Andrea picks up speed. Her hip whipping forcefully against Elizabeth’s bare ass as she plunged the purple strap deep in. In and out, in and out. Nails digging into the skin, sweat beads dripping from her eyebrows as she huffs and groans, her pace is relentless.

“Oh gods…” Miranda feels the familiar coil tightening in her stomach, the pressure building rapidly in her core. She bucks against Elizabeth’s face, bumping her clit against her nose once more. Elizabeth’s tongue is everywhere, desperately flicking over the swollen pussy, teeth nipping the folds, lips sucking hard at her slit. She hears Miranda’s moans, and feels her thighs clamping down between her ears. Miranda shudders against Elizabeth’s mouth, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she clenched hard against plum lips.

More arousal coats Elizabeth’s chin as the editor’s stomach shivers from pleasure. The hands against her head soon start to relax and the thighs parted themselves slowly, releasing Elizabeth from her confines. Miranda pants breathlessly, fingers soothed her grip against the black curls.

Elizabeth rests her cheek against Miranda’s thighs, her body quivering with need, short gasps escaping her lips as she raised her eyes, instantly seeking blue orbs.

“M-mistress… please… m-may I come…”

“Oh darling, you are so close aren’t you, my pet?” The editor cooed as she gently lifts her chin, cupping her cheek. She leans in, tongue darting out, licking her own arousal off the pale face. Relishing each jolt and tremble against the younger woman’s body.

Releasing her leash, Miranda gathers the black curls behind her, bunching them up before handing it over to her lover. Andrea slows down a little, huffing out her pants as she readjusts her grip on Elizabeth’s hair. With a sharp tug, she pulls the younger woman flushed against her. Her palms instantly enveloping a firm breast. Elizabeth is on her knees, balancing herself on the soft mattress, she feels her stomach clenching, throwing her off balance. A warm arm holds her steady, Miranda’s naked front pressed against her chest.

“All yours, my love.” The editor grins, fingers brushing over the free nipple as her hand steadies the younger woman.

Andrea nods wordlessly. Pinching the nipple, thrust her hips up once more, sinking the strap into her messy cunt again. Elizabeth groans at the intensity, her head thrown back against Andrea’s shoulders, her eyes squeezed shut at the overwhelming sensation.

“P-please…” She whimpered, tears already forming at her eyes, “please let me come…” Her throat is dry, her lips still stained of Miranda’s arousal, her stomach trembling with every thrust, her thighs already feeling like jelly as she struggles to hold herself up.

“Mistress…” She whines; she is needy and wanton, and absolutely desperate as she is sandwiched between the couple.

“Come for us, love.” Andrea grits out, her hot breath beside Elizabeth’s ear as she holds the younger woman firmly, never letting her fall.

Elizabeth comes with a loud groan. Her chest heaving with pleasure, her breath hitching over and over as she rides it out. Her head hangs loosely as her trembling stomach is immediately soothed by the editor. Without any counterbalance, she rests her forehead against Miranda’s collarbone, her body completely sore and unmoving. Andrea slowly slips the strap out of her, tossing the purple appendage aside. She quickly unhooks the chains connecting both cuffs, carefully gathering her wrists before bringing them to her side.

Miranda whispers praises, soothing the younger woman as Andrea shifts to her side. Together, they bring Elizabeth down towards the bed, weary of her sore arm as they lay her on her side.

“You were so good for us, darling.” Miranda kisses her forehead lovingly, fingers moving to unclip the leash from the collar. Andrea unbuckles the straps from behind, slipping the leather out of her neck, placing it on their bed-stand.

“Hey Princess…” Andrea returns quickly, wrapping her arm around her waist as she leans over, kissing her temple. “You are our good girl. We are so proud of you.”

Elizabeth nods weakly, a sound of pleasure rising from her throat.

“Oh right, let me get some water for you.” Andrea is about to get out of bed, only to be stopped by an arm covering hers, tugging on it gently.

“Later…” Elizabeth mumbles weakly. She pressed herself against Miranda, giving Andrea another gentle tug. “Cuddles please?”

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” Andrea slips under the covers once more, properly pulling them up against Elizabeth’s naked form. She leans over to Miranda, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, and another on her forehead. She snuggles close to Elizabeth, pressing a kiss on her bare shoulder as she rests her head against the pillow. Fingers soon start to trace against the bare back, drawing random patterns and circles against the smooth skin.

Elizabeth shivers in delight, a sigh escaping her lips. “I- I like this…”

“I know, Princess.” Andrea whispers in return. “Shhh… Just close your eyes. We got you.”

“Love you…” She mumbles, eyes rapidly closing as she dwells in the sensation.

“We love you too.” Miranda smiles gently as she smooths out the stray strand of hair, lips pressing against her forehead once more.


	12. Chapter 12

“Did she say anything?” Miranda asked as she smoothed the Prabal Gurung dress down her stomach.

“Relax, love.” Andrea said as she pulled up the zipper on her lover’s dress. “I’m sure she’s just out with some friends. She did say she had some group discussions with her course mates.”

“Do you think we should check in on her?” Miranda turned around, her face reflecting a little guilt.

“She’s not some teenager, Miranda. She’s a fully-grown adult who doesn’t need to report her every doing to us.” Andrea placed a chaste kiss on her lover’s lips. “Now let’s go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave. And then maybe…” The brunette’s eyebrows wiggled a little, a mischievous grin on her face.

Miranda rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her lover. Her fingers instinctively reached for Andrea’s black bow-tie, adjusting it a little. “As long as you behave, darling,” she cracks a smirk, absentmindedly dusting off her shoulder.

Andrea slips her fingers under the slim digits, raising the back of her palm to her lips, brown eyes gleaming with intent. “As you wish, my Queen.”

* * *

The Annual Met Gala is one of poise and sophistication. It’s host is always expected to arrive early, stay till late and entertain every single guest that strolls through the red carpet. Thankfully, Miranda is here as a guest, and this year’s host was Vogue’s Anna Wintour. Miranda air-kissed her old friend, genuine smiles on both their faces as Anna gently shook her palms. Andrea beamed at her lover’s friend, extending a palm out, allowing the older woman to grasp it before leaning in and giving a polite kiss against her cheek.

“You are looking well, my friend. Thank you for coming to our lovely event.”

“Always a pleasure to lend support, Anna.”

Andrea gives a smile and a nod, her arm ready and poised beside her lover as she gently feels Miranda’s fingers slipping over her bicep. The couple moved gracefully, not wanting to hog the host, for they knew Anna had a rather long line behind them, and they would have time to catch up later.

Miranda sips on her champagne, nodding her head a she spies a couple giving a gentle wave, crossing the floors to get to her. She greets them warmly, making small talk with the young couple. Andrea listening intently, agreeing and disagreeing whenever appropriate, offering her opinions in a delicate manner.

“Someone’s on their best behavior.” Miranda teased quietly as soon as the couple was out of earshot.

“If only everyone is as interesting as Matthew and Janice.”

Miranda shook her head playfully, a smile forming at her lips. “I’ll be sure to invite more journalists the next time I host this.”

Andrea’s smile is wide, her lips turning into a small laugh as she raised her own champagne glass, sipping on the expensive liquid. Her trained eyes easily catches movement towards Miranda and she quickly spies a bald headed man crossing the floor to approach them.

Miranda and Andrea felt their blood run cold as Irv came into view. His hand gripping tightly against Elizabeth as he trots up to the couple, a wide smirk hanging from his toad-like face.

“Miranda!” He exclaims in a false tone. The editor stood rooted to the ground as she scrambled to plaster a fake smile.

“Honey…” His sweet voice betraying his intentions. Fingers yanking the young woman forward as he snaked his arm around her back, trailing down her spine. Elizabeth arched away, twisting her spine as far away from his fat fingers. “This is Miranda Priestly; the editor I’ve been telling you about.”

Black eyes on the verge of tears as she glanced fearfully between Miranda and Andrea; she could feel their steel eyes and piercing glares falling on her, as if demanding an explanation. Her fingers instinctively pressing against each other, nails digging into the bud of her fingertips. Humiliation spread across her features as she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

“Ah, silly of me!” Irv exclaimed once more, deliberately oblivious to the glares from the couple. “This is Andrea Sachs, Miranda’s ex-assistant.” Irv explained as if talking to a 5-year-old. “They’re partners now. _Lovers_.” He stresses the word with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Andrea is already shaking, fists clenched in anger.

“I know,” came Elizabeth’s whisper.

“Oh?” Irv fakes his tone once more. “How did you know? Have you met them before, my dear niece?”

Elizabeth clenched her jaw, fingers hastily brushing the stray tear away as she shifted her gaze somewhere else. Anywhere else.

“How silly of me, I had forgotten to introduce my niece.” Irv lets out a casual laugh. “Elizabeth do say hello. Don’t be rude.”

Andrea’s jaw tightened with every remark. She glanced at her lover; Miranda’s glare was dripping with venom.

“P-pleased to meet you.” Elizabeth mumbled softly.

“Oh, my dear niece, you still haven’t told me if you have met these wonderful ladies before?”

In that moment, Andrea wished she could punch his toad-like face. She probably wouldn’t have stopped until he was dead. Her fist began to rise against her own will, her breathing already harsh and controlled.

“I read… _Uncle_.” Elizabeth’s eyes full of fury as she wrenched her arm away from his grasp. “Unlike some...”

The corner of Miranda and Andrea’s lips instantly curled; they couldn’t have been more proud of Elizabeth. Irv’s face, however, soured immediately.

“Brat!” He snarled, snatching her wrist as he yanked her against him, his nails digging into the slim flesh. He took a quick glance around, as if suddenly aware of the crowd. He lowered his palm, unaware that it was already half-raised.

“Excuse us, ladies.” His tone was condescending as he looked overly pleased with himself. “It seems my _niece_ is in need of some discipline.” He gripped Elizabeth’s hip tightly, nails digging in as she winced against his hold. He sneered at the couple, relishing in the fear he had instilled in the younger woman.

Andrea’s heart dropped as black eyes watered, a silent plea reflected on her features as lips started to tremble. A rough yank nearly sent Elizabeth to the ground as Irv turned on his heels, tugging the younger woman behind him. Black hair shifted and struggled as Irv went through the crowd; no one seemed to notice him manhandling a woman. 

Andrea surged forward; her fist tightened against her side as her face was full of malice.

“Don’t.” The word left a horrible taste on her lips as fingers gripped her forearm, stilling her.

“He-” Andrea seethed, eyes darting out to the short figure disappearing through the crowd, dragging an unwilling Elizabeth. “He _knows_ …”

“Not here…” Miranda was struggling to control herself as well. “Please, my love…” She implored her lover, eyes already closed in anguish.

Andrea glanced at the crowd and she instantly knew why Irv decided to make a scene. He knew he could get away with taunting and humiliating the trio. He was counting on Miranda and Andrea to retaliate; he was waiting to expose them.

“We need to speak to Heather…now.” Miranda easily takes her lover’s drink, setting their champagne glasses on the table, half afraid that Andrea might accidentally break the thin stem.

Andrea forced herself to calm down. She unclenched her fist, her palm trembling against the unreleased tension. She takes deep breaths in and out, eyes scanning the room once more.

“Make your goodbyes,” she mutters quietly as she turns around, “I’ll be out front with the car.” She leans in, giving her lover a soothing kiss at her temple, lingering longer than usual.

Miranda squeeze her hand, giving her a grateful look. Despite everything feeling like it’s falling apart, Miranda still had to do her rounds; she had a reputation and she would not let Irv tarnish it so easily.

As soon as the Andrea was inside the car, she smacks her hand against the headrest of the passenger seat, shocking Roy. A growl of frustration escaped her lips as she leaned back; her fist clenched once more against her forehead as she pressed her knuckles against the flesh, a small “fuck” escapes her lips. 

“I’m sorry, Roy,” she says after a while. “Something’s happened.” She resists another urge to punch something. “We need to head home.”

“Don’t worry about it, Andy.” Roy nods his understanding as he attempts to give a cheerful smile through the mirror.

The car door opens once more and Miranda quickly slides in, instantly taking up residence against Andrea. The younger woman’s arms moved around Miranda’s dress, as she wordlessly leans her chin on top of the silver crown. The drive back home is silent, and Roy does his best to avoid traffic.

* * *

“She’s not answering.” Miranda tossed her phone on the couch, frustration escaping her lips. “Her assistant said she will be back on Monday.”

Andrea easily pulls Miranda down onto the couch as she embraced her once more.

“I wanted to hit him,” she admitted out loud. “I wanted to punch that toad so bad I don’t think I would have stopped until he was dead.”

Miranda’s grip on her bicep tightened. “Every fibre of my being screamed at me when I stopped you.” Blue orbs searched for brown ones. “I’m sorry, I had to think of our jobs, our reputation…”

“I know.” Andrea instantly tugs her close, holding her in her arms, her jaw tightened with emotions. “I know, my love…”

The sound of the doorbell ringing instantly turned both their heads towards the foyer. The couple rose and headed for the brown oak, both women skeptical at their unscheduled guest at this hour. However, as soon as Andrea parted the door, Miranda took one look at their guest and immediately surged forward.

The editor quickly brought her in, Andrea hurriedly securing the locks once more before taking her place beside the woman. Miranda wordlessly pulls her into her arms, soothing the trembling woman. 

“Are you hurt?” Andrea says as she takes a quick scan of Elizabeth; she was still in her black strapless gown.

“Did he hurt you?”

Elizabeth shakes her head tiredly.

“He let you go?” Andrea asked almost incredulously. She knew Irv would want to send a message to them, he would never let this chance slip by.

“He did…” Elizabeth replied softly.

But the soreness between her thighs and the bruising on her hips gave her away as she instinctively jerked away when Miranda’s fingers brushed against her waist.

“He _touched_ you.” The words came out of her mouth like a bitter aftertaste.

Elizabeth hides her gaze, her bottom lip quivering as humiliation filled her cheeks. Miranda’s jaw is clenched, her nails digging into her palms as she felt her blood boil.

“I’m going to kill him.” Andrea seethed as she whips around, heading straight for the door.

“No, please…” Elizabeth quickly catches her wrist, stilling the brunette. Her eyes peered up at Andrea’s as she pleaded with the woman. “Andy, don’t… please don’t…”

“Let go, Elizabeth.” Miranda’s icy tone matched Andrea’s fury. “That bastard’s not going to get away with this.”

“Please…” Elizabeth immediately wraps her fingers around the editor’s forearm. “Don’t do this… It’s not worth it…” Tears streaming down her cheeks as her red-rimmed eyes darts between the both of them. “I- I just want to be with you both…” She is sobbing messily, fingers shaking slightly against their arms. “I j-just want… cuddles… P-please…”

Their tough exteriors immediately melt away at Elizabeth’s request, and in an instant, they are both by her side. Elizabeth finds herself being gathered into Andrea’s arms, Miranda’s icy tone now gentle and warm, whispering soothing words to the younger woman.

“Let’s change out of these, alright?” Andrea whispers gently, receiving a tiny nod from the woman before she slipped an arm underneath the dress, easily sweeping the slim woman into her arms. Elizabeth leans in, her breathing uneven and she sobs quietly against Andrea’s collar, staining the crisp white material. With a curt nod from Andrea, Miranda goes ahead of them, leading the way up to the 3rd floor.

Andrea carefully lowers Elizabeth on the bed. Bending on one knee, she peers up at her.

“May I?”

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly, her bottom lip still trembling. Andrea gently cups her calf, running the tip of her fingers along the smooth curve. She leans in, pressing a kiss. Her lips trailed upwards as she kissed the inside of her knee. A hand reaches out to Andrea’s locks, fingers tentatively threading the brown curls as warmth fills her body once again, chasing away unpleasant memories. Andrea makes quick work of her shoe, easily slipping off her heels. She rose on her knees, surging up as she placates Elizabeth with a tender kiss to her jaw.

Another set of lips pressed themselves to her knee. The silver crown editor kneeling in front of her, fingers brushing lightly against the curve of her calf, another kiss decorating the inside of her knee. Elizabeth whimpers softly, her temple being carefully guided towards Andrea’s stomach while the editor slowly removed the other heel. Rising on her feet, the editor meets her lips, arms going around her waist as she carefully pulls her up.

Elizabeth feels the zipper being pulled down, the material easily falls to the ground, pooling around her legs. Arms immediately fly against her chest, shielding the damaged skin from their eyes.

“Don’t…” Andrea breathes, the bile rising in her throat. “Please don’t hide from us.”

Elizabeth slowly lowers her arm, but her eyes remained glued to the floor. She doesn’t face them; she doesn’t want to see the sadness in their eyes, she doesn’t want to see the way their fists clench as it hangs by the side. She doesn’t want to see them throw everything away for her, because she knows that she shouldn’t mean anything to them.

“Shh…We got you…” Warm lips pressed tenderly against her temple; an arm wrapped around her back protectively.

Hands combed back her dark curls, revealing her tear-stained cheeks. “And we will never let go.” Andrea whispers soothingly as another kiss lingered against her forehead.

A strangled sob escaped her lips as Elizabeth jerked slightly. Arms shaking as she reached for them, hot tears spilling down her puffy cheeks.

“I- I’m sorry…” She whimpered.

Fingers slowly traced circles along her back as Miranda cups her cheek, turning her head slightly. “It’s not your fault. Do you understand me?”

“He… He has _pictures_ …”

“No.” Came Miranda’s firm reply. “It’s no fault of yours.” She swallowed thickly, thumb instinctively brushing away the stray tear. “It’s _our_ fault.” The editor whispered hoarsely, blinking away the tears that had gathered at her blue orbs. “He hurt you because of me… because of us.” Blue eyes glance at her lover’s, her fingers reaching out towards Andrea, beckoning her closer.

“It’s our fault.” Andrea’s voice cracked a little as she wrapped an arm around Elizabeth’s waist, meeting Miranda’s fingers at the back. “And I promise, we’ll make it up to you...” Her jaw clenched against the dark curls; another tear escaped her eyes. “…he won’t get away with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Poor Elizabeth... :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: undertones of abuse.

Elizabeth lets out a low hum, eyes closed in bliss as she felt fingers threading her hair. The smell of mint shampoo floating around her, soothing her as the cooling sensation also sets in her scalp. Andrea combs her silky locks back, infusing the lather into the black hair. She trails her fingers to the base of Elizabeth’s skull, massaging the tight knots around her neck, before moving on to her shoulders, carefully pressing against the pressure points. Elizabeth instinctively winced, jerking a little in the tub, causing small waves of water to splash out.

“I’m sorry,” Andrea immediately goes back to soothing her scalp. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t, Andy…” Elizabeth tilts her head back a little, black eyes seeking out brown orbs, a soft smile on her lips. “My trapezius is always tight. Can you continue? It helps…”

“Of course, Princess.” Andrea lightly pulls on the black curls, gathering them through her fingers as twirls the thick bunch, leaving it to sit at the top of her head. Fingers descend on her shoulders, kneading them delicately. She finds the hard knots under the skin, carefully pressing them at an angle, exerting just the right amount of pressure.

“Good?” Andrea checks in with her.

“Mmhmm…”

Andrea grins, leaning in beside her, lips reaching for her cheek as she pressed a quick kiss. Elizabeth giggled at the gesture, fingers playfully splashing water at the brunette. It’s the scene in which Miranda finds them; water splashed onto the tile, Elizabeth now facing Andrea as her short curls now almost void of lather, and Andrea is completely drenched through her top. They only stop when they hear a voice clearing her throat, and like cats caught in the act, they freeze, turning their heads to the sound.

“You two are no better than the twins.” Miranda shakes her head, a teasing smile on her lips as she picks the towel from the rack. “Darling, that’s not exactly the ‘drenched’ I was going for.” She hands her lover the towel, smirking as she ducks her head.

“Now, you.” Miranda turns to Elizabeth. The younger woman almost feeling a sense of excitement in her belly. “Bath.” She says, leaning down gently to kiss her forehead, “properly this time.” She sets the towel at the edge of the bench, her hips sauntering on the way out.

* * *

Elizabeth curled up against a warm body, the side of her cheek gently pressed into the person’s shoulder. Andrea lays very still, fully aware of the younger woman’s posture. She carefully tilts her head, lest her neck gets sore the next morning. She shifts herself lower, allowing the head to lean fully. She pulls on her sleeve, wiping the drool that formed at the corner of her lips. She lets herself relax a little, her mind unwinding from the chain of events. A small sigh escapes her lips as fingers unconsciously circle the familiar pale skin, tracing lightly over the small wrinkles on the woman’s fingers. Andrea laced her lover’s slim digits, thumb brushing over the exposed skin under their palms.

Andrea knows she barely fell asleep before she felt someone tugging her hoodie, pulling the fabric from her stomach. Feet jerked roughly against the bed; a strong kick landed exactly against Andrea’s shin. “Fuck.” She winced, hurriedly unlacing her fingers, and at the same time, giving the arm a shake as she wakes her lover.

She barely wrestles Elizabeth’s grip on her hoodie, the younger woman’s fingers held on so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.

“Elizabeth…” One hand covering her grip while the other smoothed the black tresses. “ _Elizabeth_ …” She tries again, eyes darting to Miranda, conveying her worry. 

“Darling…” Miranda tries, her arm reluctantly reaching for her. She’s unsure if her touch might trigger her any further, her heart already breaking from the sounds that were escaping from the younger woman’s lips. Elizabeth whimpered in her sleep, her bottom lip trembling as sobs start to fill the quiet room.

“Elizabeth… it’s just a dream…” Andrea whispers, her voice cracking as she stifles her own emotions. “Please wake up…” She lets out a shaky breath, as fingers brush her forehead tentatively.

It takes a few moments before the younger woman’s breathing slowed down, albeit still deep and harsh. Black eyes snap open, her body jolting a little before the orbs began darting wildly at her surroundings. She spies the familiar silver head to her side, and as she turns a little, brown eyes come into view, hovering a short distance from her. She breathes in and out mutely, slowly rising from her position, completely aware of the worried features on both women.

“D-do you want to talk about it?” Miranda’s voice is soft, her hand carefully reaching out to the younger woman.

Elizabeth gives a small smile at the gesture, closing the distance between the palms and enveloping the editor’s fingers with her own.

“It’s just a nightmare…” Her breath is shaky, and she is glad the darkness of the room easily hides her features. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the remnants of the dream away, a chill already creeping up her spine.

“I’ll be fine…” She automatically says.

It’s the first lie she’s told them. 

* * *

The next few days soon became a blur. Miranda had arranged for Elizabeth’s stuff to be brought over, and Andrea had gone to supervise the move. Elizabeth is noticeably quieter, and softer, and more agreeable than before. They still went to bed together, with Elizabeth sandwiched comfortably in the middle.

Sometime in the middle of the night, the younger woman got up and moved herself over. It is the morning after that Miranda and Andrea finds her asleep on their couch, curled up facing the inside of the loveseat with her pillow clutched to her chest.

They don’t wake her. They know she doesn’t get much sleep anymore, and each minute of undisturbed rest means a lot to the younger woman. Blue orbs searched for brown as she leans closer to her lover. Her palm is quick to fly to her lips, muffling her sobs. She tries her hardest to be quiet, she doesn’t want to add to the younger woman’s bane.

Andrea pulls her lover closer, lips soothing her quietly. She runs her fingers up and down her arm, trying to calm her. Her first thought is to Irv; she could feel her blood boil and the nausea rising from her stomach. She wants to walk right up him and shove a dagger through his windpipe, and even then, she knows it would be too kind for him.

A shift in Elizabeth’s form easily catches her eye.

She’s not surprised that the mere sight of the younger woman easily alleviates her anger. She watched the sleeping form, her gaze transfixed on the rising and falling of her chest. For the first time in her life, she doesn’t know what to do. She glances at her lover, now significantly calmer. Her blue orbs also transfixed on the sleeping form. The stray light from the blinds reflect against her lover’s features; the trail of tears on her red cheeks and a sniffle from her nose.

“I don’t know what to do.” Miranda barely whispered.

Andrea leans her chin on top of her lover’s head. _Neither do I_ , she nearly says. But she bites her tongue.

_One of us has to be strong_ , she thinks to herself, fingers gripping on her lover tighter, enveloping her in her chest. _So that when you’re ready, we can fight this._

* * *

Elizabeth is huddled against the corner of the room. Her eyes staring past the bed, fear filling her mind. Miranda and Andrea instinctively flicked on the switch, letting light fill the room, only to have her duck her head between her chest, forcing her form to be smaller against the wall. When they tried approaching her, she becomes withdrawn, whimpers growing loud.

She hears her name faintly; it is soft and peaceful.

She resists the urge to go to it. She knows it’s another trick, another lie, another reason to hurt her. She should know her place by now.

It’s not up there.

It’s down here.

It’s where she goes to, where she gets sent to, where she gets forced to.

_“Elizabeth.”_

She hears it again, the soft undertone of a voice, lulling her into a false sense of security, like a siren. Her eyes squeezed itself shut, her head shakes in desperation. _Stop, please stop_ … her own voice begging at the back of her mind. 

“Slave.”

The word burns in her brain as black eyes open instantly. 

“Kneel.”

She rose from the corner, her thigh shaking slightly as she bends the knee, lowering herself against her calf. Eyes ducking down towards the floor as she rests her palm on her trembling thighs.

“Good girl.” A palm on top of her head as fingers thread through her messy hair.

“Look up.”

She does as she is told. Her eyes blinking and adjusting themselves to the women standing before her.

“Greet us.”

“L-lady Heather.” She greets quietly, a sense of calm flows over her as the dominatrix scratched the top of her head gently. “M-miss Lauren.” Her black eyes darting up to the therapist, receiving a small nod from the woman in acknowledgement, before she glanced back down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It did kill me to write this, and sometimes, healing isn't one directional.


	14. Chapter 14

“Up on your feet” Lady Heather instructs clearly, albeit warmly. Elizabeth rises shakily. Lady Heather gives her some time to adjust, patiently waiting as Lauren takes the other side.

“Tell me, who are you.” She says, although a little gently this time.

“A slave.” She looks down in submission.

“You were,” Lady Heather says simply. “But now you are not. And you will not be one.” She paused again before probing once more. “So… Who are you?”

“No one…” She answers even more quietly, eyes nearly vacant as she stares at the ground.

“You must be someone.” Lady Heather tilts her head, her pose relaxed as she stood a few inches taller than the younger woman. “You are alive, you exist, and so, you matter.”

“Do you remember how we address you?” Lauren asks gently.

Elizabeth nods her head slowly. “P-princess…” she whispered hesitantly.

“And why is that?”

“Y-you said I was k-kind, gentle… considerate… and c-compassionate.”

“And so, you are.” Lady Heather delicately smooths out her black tresses. “Tell me again. Who are you?”

“Princess…” Elizabeth looks up instinctively, eyes widening a little before she quickly ducks her head back down in submission. “B-but I don’t deserve to be one…” Her near silent whisper almost made it difficult for both women to hear it.

“Darling, why is that?” Lady Heather asked gently.

Fingers instinctively reached for the skin at her wrist, she dug the tip of her thumb roughly into the flesh, nails marking out indents. She trembled and winced, eyes squeezing tightly as her breathing became harsher.

“I- I disobeyed him…” She whimpered quietly, tears threatening to fall against her cheeks once more. “I wasn’t g-good for him… He p-punished me…”

The dominatrix quickly stills her wrists, grasping them loosely as she searched for black eyes. “Let’s not do that, love,” she says in a dulcet tone, her finger pads tracing the slim flesh against her grasp.

“I’m n-not a good sub.”

A palm cupped Elizabeth’s cheek, it’s thumb gently brushing away the fallen tears as it carefully guided her face towards the dominatrix.

“You _are_ a good sub. Do you understand me?”

Elizabeth remains silent, her eyes darting away in shame from the dominatrix. Lady Heather frowns slightly but decides against making another remark. She offers a small smile, removing her palm away but leaves it lingering at her shoulders.

“I know you are exhausted, Princess. Shall we?” The dominatrix gestured towards the large bed.

“T-the b-bed?” Elizabeth glanced sideways, her heart hammering against her chest.

Lady Heather nodded gently.

However, fear flashed across Elizabeth’s eyes as she ducked her head downwards once more. Her bottom lip trembling as she struggles to stifle her sobs.

“Just to lie down.” Lauren quickly cuts in, her head dipping as green eyes searched for black ones. “We’re going to lie down and take a rest. Nothing is going to happen, sweet girl.”

Elizabeth nodded her head obediently, albeit slightly reluctant. Her subservient nature easily overtook her mind as she allowed the dominatrix to lead her. Lady Heather laced her fingers with the younger woman, bringing the back of her palm to her lips as she gave a soft smile. Elizabeth felt a little at ease at the gesture, some form of warmth slowly entering her body as Lauren’s palm carefully found its place on her back, exerting very little pressure against the skin, but enough for Elizabeth to know she was there.

Elizabeth lay flat on her back, her arms stiff beside her thighs as she stares at the white ceiling, not daring to look anywhere else. The deafening silence in the room only amplifies the sound of her breathing.

Lauren is propped up on her elbow, a frown plastered to her face as she observes the uncomfortable position Elizabeth is in. She slowly threaded the black curls near her forehead, her lips whispering soothing words as the younger woman begins to whimper at her touch.

“You’re safe, my darling.” The therapist brushed tenderly across the trembling skin. “No one will hurt you.”

Elizabeth turns slightly, eyes gazing up at Lauren’s as she inhaled deeply.

“It’s alright, sweet girl. Close your eyes. You’re safe here…” She reassured once more as the younger woman fought hard to stay awake. “Close your eyes and sleep, my darling…”

Elizabeth’s shallow breathing returned as she rolls her head to the other side; the piercing stare of the dominatrix made her shift her gaze, her black eyes darting anywhere else.

“L-lady Heather?” She whispered almost quietly, her fists clenching tight against her leggings.

“Yes, love?”

“M-may I s-sleep now?” Her voice quivered in anxiety.

Lady Heather felt a sharp stab at her heart; her features usually so calm and poised suddenly betrayed her with a look of sadness. Her gaze reached the therapist, a look of realization between them; they would have to undo the damage done to poor Elizabeth once more.

“Of course, my love. You needn’t ever have to ask.” A warm smile and a chaste kiss pressed against the younger woman’s forehead. “Close your eyes and sleep, sweet girl. We’re here now.”

Black eyes darted towards the dominatrix’s hand. Fingers clenched and unclenched at the hem of her shirt. Elizabeth looked stuck in a war against herself as noises unwittingly escaped her lips. She’s already asked permission to sleep, and she knows its one too many to grant. She’s not sure what would happen if she asked for something again, but she knows she shouldn’t push her luck.

“Do you want me to hold you, love?” Lady Heather asks gently, knowing all too well what she needed.

Black eyes shifted quickly to her own gaze, the orbs pleading with the dominatrix, as lips parted in a near silent whisper. “ _P-please_ …”

“You may turn to whichever side you like, my darling.”

Elizabeth carefully shifts her body, tucking her right shoulder in as she turns to face the therapist. The hand slips past her waist, seeking out her palm as she allows it to settle against her stomach. The bed shifts once more, and Elizabeth feels warmth radiating from Lady Heather.

“Would you like me to hold you as well?” Lauren’s green eyes bore deep into her own black orbs.

The younger woman nodded slowly, a soft “please” rising from her throat. Lauren closes the gap between them as she allows her palm to rest against her back, fingers trailing light circles against the clothed skin. Legs curl up under the cover, and as if reading her mind, a leg was swung over Elizabeth’s, nestling it firmly under the crook of her knee. A pair of lips adorned her forehead tenderly, and soon, eyes drift close as Elizabeth quickly fell asleep to the gentle caress of both women.

Soft snores emitted from the younger woman, her face void of any frowns as she curled up peacefully against Lauren. Lady Heather gently removed her palm, eyeing the figure as she takes away her hand. Lauren gestures towards the door, nodding her head in understanding before gathering the younger woman closer. The dominatrix slips out quietly, leaving the door slightly jar as she steps out into the corridor, the anxious faces of Miranda and Andrea instantly greeted her.

“She’s alright, she’s asleep now. Lauren is with her; she should be asleep for at least a few hours. If anything, Lauren is good at that.” The dominatrix lets a small smile grace her features.

“I’m sorry if we called you both away. We didn’t know what to do…” Miranda mumbled, eyes glancing towards the room.

“The last thing I want is to lie to you both.” Lady Her lets out a soft sigh as she settles herself onto the couch. “I think we have to be extremely patient with her. She seemed to have regressed back to when Lauren and I first saw her.”

Andrea’s jaw clenched.

“We will try. And you will help too. The relationship is between the three of you. Lauren and I can only do so much.”

Miranda and Andrea nodded wordlessly.

“I’m not sure if you remember Carol Aird?” The dominatrix started hesitantly.

“Carol?” Miranda’s eyebrow quirked. “She’s an old college mate of mine. We run into one another occasionally.”

“As you know, I can’t give away much details due to client privilege, but Carol had a similar situation with her submissive.”

“Therese?” Andrea quipped.

“We are quite familiar with her situation.” Miranda reassured the dominatrix. “I’m surprised she sought you out as well.”

“It was Lauren who brought them to me. Lauren and I work well together on many occasions.”

At this, Andrea’s face lights up with a mischievous look.

“But not well enough to be… _romantic_ …” A small eye roll came from the dominatrix. “We work well together as partners. Nothing more, Miss Sachs.” She teased the younger woman, smirking as she spotted Andrea’s chastised look.

“How did it go with Therese and Carol?”

“With time, she got better. It’s not something that goes away after therapy. Therese has good days and bad days, and I’m sure Carol isn’t superhuman too. They are doing the best they can, and they have visits to Lauren at least once a month.”

Miranda lets out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad they are doing well. Carol and Therese are dear to us. Although we haven’t been close as before, I always think the world of her.”

“Maybe we can consider visiting Lauren with Elizabeth?” Andrea suggests quietly. “When she gets a little better, we can schedule visits. It might be good for us, for all of us.” The brunette instinctively reached for the editor’s palm, grasping it firmly as she laced their fingers together.

“I’m sure Lauren would find it in her time to accommodate you.” Lady Heather smiled kindly. “Now, it’s almost dinnertime. I don’t suppose I can offer some help in the kitchen. Perhaps one of you can accompany our Princess before she wakes?”

A grin formed at the corner of Miranda’s lips as she glanced at her lover. “Andrea is terrible at the kitchen.”

“Ah. I’ll admit I’m not Martha Stewart either.”

“She is terrible, Heather. Trust me,” Miranda deadpans.

Andrea folds her arm, pouting on the couch. The editor lets out a small laugh as her lips grazed the side of her lover’s temple.

“You are wonderful at everything else, my love. Just not the kitchen.” Miranda carefully pulls her lover to her feet, offering another kiss as her palm wanders to her rear, giving the rump a good squeeze.

“I want lasagne.” Andrea’s arms still folded, but her features already giving away a smile.

“Of course, darling.” Miranda gives her another quick peck before removing herself from her lover.

The editor and the dominatrix quickly engaged in quiet conversation as they headed down the flight of stairs. Andrea quietly slips into the room, quickly closing the door before the light from the corridor enters. She gives Lauren a smile and an awkward wave. The therapist gestures with the tilt of her head. Andrea nodded in understanding as she calmly crawls onto the large bed, carefully inching forward a little, not wanting to startle the younger woman from her sleep.

She lets her fingers thread softly against the black curls, an elbow propping her up against the mattress. The low hum of Elizabeth’s breathing filled the room once more as Andrea stays close to the sleeping figure. A chaste kiss pressed against her temple as brown orbs watched over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone spot my Easter eggs? (Harold, they're lesbians!) hahaha!
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this update. It might be a while before I write and post the next chapter again (work and school. ugh). Thanks for your continuous support! It is very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. The last time i wrote and updated was in February and since then so many things happened; the virus, working from home etc. I'll admit, I am a bit busier than before. But I did write half of this in late Feb and early march, and then left it hanging for a little bit. I apologize if the chapter seems a bit 'off' to you. I am still trying to get back inside Elizabeth's head space after so long (and especially after months of academic writing. haha!). 
> 
> I hope this chapter is proof that I am back and am keen and willing to continue this story; As long as there are those who enjoy reading them as much as I love writing them. Thank you all once again for the huge HUGE support you have given me. I hope you enjoy this one. Cheers!

Elizabeth opens her eyes forcefully, her hand jerked against a touch, her breathing heavy and fast. She blinked her eyes quickly, palms pressing against the sheets as she realized that the silhouette in front of her was unfamiliar.

“Shh… Darling, it’s alright…” Lauren instantly pacified her as she carefully placed her palm against her rising hip.

Elizabeth jerked once more, her face whipping around to find the owner of the voice.

“Shhh… it’s okay… It’s Miss Lauren…” The therapist patiently soothed her. “You’re safe, my darling.”

Green eyes soon became clear in Elizabeth’s vision; she relaxed a little, her breathing slowing down to a calm state as she leaned closer into Lauren. Andrea dutifully sat a mere distance away, feeling guilty and useless for being unable to help. She watched Lauren take the younger woman into her arms, fingers soothing her back as Elizabeth rests her chin against her shoulder. Andrea makes a study of the pair, mentally taking notes of the way Lauren soothes her, taking in as much information as she could; if she were to be of any help to Elizabeth, she would have to double her efforts and earn the younger woman’s trust once more.

“Sweetheart?” Lauren says softly, fingers still tracing her back. “Would you like to say hi to Andrea?”

Elizabeth immediately stiffened with her hold, her chin burrowing deeper into Lauren’s collar.

“It’s alright, sweet girl. It’s only Andrea. You remember her, don’t you?”

Lauren waits patiently as the younger woman slowly extracted herself from the therapist. Elizabeth shifts her weight to one side as she turns her body, the distance between them and Andrea still maintained as she stuck close to Lauren. The therapist’s fingers grasping Elizabeth’s bicep loosely, thumb stroking the bare skin as she offers a nod to the younger woman.

She bites her lip, her gaze shifting from blue eyes to the empty sheets between them and Andrea; she could feel the brunette’s eyes lingering on her form. She darts her gaze towards Andrea’s calves, eyeing her form as she sat patiently on the sheets. It then traveled upwards, the sight of a loose-fitting hoodie hanging from the brunette’s frame. Her eyes instinctively darted over to the familiar set of brown eyes and a warm smile dangling from her lips.

“H-hello, Miss Andrea.” She greets quietly, before lowering her head slightly, her gaze returning to the sheets.

“Hi Princess,” Andrea gave her a toothy grin, her gaze ducking a little, seeking the pair of black eyes. “Is it alright if I come a little closer?” She remembers to ask, having learn a lot in the past hour.

Elizabeth instantly turns to Lauren, deferring to the older woman.

“You decide, sweet pea.” A smile hanging loosely against the therapist’s lips. “I promise you’ll be safe no matter what you decide.”

Eyebrows instantly pulled together as Elizabeth struggles with herself internally. She gazes up at Andrea, a warm smile against her lips. The brunette waiting patiently for her decision, making no move or gesture to sway her otherwise. Elizabeth glances back at Lauren, her eyes searching the therapist for clues as to what to do.

“I…” She hesitates, silently berating herself for making a sound.

“It’s alright, sweet girl,” Lauren soothes her once more. “I would like you to try and make this decision on your own. Do you think you can try?”

“I-I don’t know…” Elizabeth looks away, tears filling her eyes.

“What do you not know, sweetheart?” Lauren is ever patient with her gentle tone.

Nails reached up towards her wrist as they began pressing hard against the flesh underneath. Elizabeth rounds her back, tucking her arms against her ribs as she makes herself small in their presence.

“Darling…” Lauren easily stills her wrists, her thumb rubbing gently over the indents made in her skin. She slowly eases her palm upwards, careful not to make any sudden movements. Her hand lingers for a moment in mid-air before brushing the edge of her jaw lightly, finger pads trailing up against the cheek as she cups the smooth skin.

“I know it’s difficult, my love,” Lauren whispers gently. “Know that you are safe here. And no one will hurt you, no matter what you decide.”

“Shall we try this together?” The therapist asks after a while, “we can start small.”

Elizabeth nodded her head, cheek still leaning against Lauren’s ministrations.

“Alright sweet girl. Do you remember Miss Andrea?”

“Y-yes.” She answers quietly.

“Do you like having Miss Andrea around?”

“Y-yes.” She answers quietly, her lips curving slightly.

“Are you comfortable with Miss Andrea?”

“I-I think so…” This time, Lauren can almost see the cogs in her head turning.

“Would you be alright if Miss Andrea comes a little closer to us?”

“I think…” She hesitates for a moment, the wheels definitely turning in her head. She gazes up at Lauren, her voice a little stronger than before, “I think… it’s alright.”

“Would you like to let Miss Andrea know?” Lauren prods gently.

Elizabeth’s face betrays her nervousness as her brows furrowed together, lip biting against each other. “I’m right here, sweet girl. You’re gonna be alright.” Lauren reassures her again.

Elizabeth turned once more, ever so slowly; her gaze lifted up from the sheets as her own fingers clutched Lauren’s palm tightly.

“Miss Andrea…” She starts of softly, “I-I think it would be alright if you came a little closer.”

“Alright, Princess.” Andrea beamed, “I’ll move in just a little closer.” She inches forward gradually, careful not to make any sudden movements, all the while watching for any reaction from Elizabeth. She closes the gap between them by half before sitting cross legged once more.

“Is this okay?”

Elizabeth nodded.

“May I hold your hand?” Andrea asked, reaching out tentatively.

Unexpectedly, Elizabeth’s palm rose from her lap, fingers darting out, seeking for Andrea’s warm palm as the older woman’s thumb began soothing the inside of her wrist. Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from Elizabeth’s stomach. Her free hand instantly held her mid section, pressing against the flesh as she tries to suppress another low growl.

“I-I’m sorry…” She pulled away from Andrea’s fingers, wrapping both her arms around her stomach tightly as she lowers her gaze to the sheets. “It won’t happen again… I promise,” she whispers softly, trembling slightly as she prayed that her stomach would listen to her for once and stop making noises that might get her into trouble.

“Are you hungry?” Andrea asks, dipping her head to catch the younger woman’s gaze.

Elizabeth hurriedly shook her head, desperate to deny that fact.

“Shh… it’s alright. Elizabeth, it’s alright…” Andrea soothes gently, “you haven’t had anything to eat all day. Miranda’s prepared lasagna for dinner. I promise, it’s exactly how you like it.”

The younger woman cautiously raised her head, brown eyes watering slightly; she was still unsure if she could trust Andrea.

“Why don’t we head down and take a look? If you don’t have any appetite, then we can keep it for later?” Andrea doesn’t push, she wants Elizabeth to know that.

It takes a few moments before the arms around her waist begins to lower themselves back to her lap. She is hesitant, but she nods her head ever so slowly, whispering a soft “okay” as her fingers began crawling across the sheets. Andrea instantly notices the small gesture and beams brightly as she gently grasps her fingers, her thumb once again stroking the back of her palm.

* * *

Elizabeth grips the banister tightly as she inhales the strong aroma of roasted tomatoes, beef, potatoes and cheese, all mixed into Miranda’s perfect formula. She lowers her feet once more onto the next step, her knees wobbling a little. Her nails digging into the oak wood as she carefully takes another step once more. Lauren’s reassuring palm lingering at her back as the therapist patiently took another step with her. Brown eyes shifting their gaze from her feet to her eyes, and then back again as Andrea took up position in front. Her own feet familiar with the carpeted stairs as she perfectly took one step backwards at a time.

“Almost there, Princess.” Andrea cheers on, encouraging her as she took another glance behind, mentally counting the number of steps left in the last flight of stairs.

“There we go.” She praised the younger woman, fingers lifting the back of her palm and pressing them to her lips. Elizabeth leaned against the taller woman, lips curving into a small smile.

“Sweet girl, I’m going to the kitchens to see if Miranda and Lady Heather need any help. Do you want to head over to the dining table with Andrea and see if the set up is arranged neatly?”

Elizabeth nods quickly, eager to be given a task.

Andrea allows her to lead the way to the dining table. She finds herself smiling a little as the younger woman pulls up a serious look as she begins taking a turn round the elegant table. She raises her fingers, counting the number of set ups decorating the expensive wood. Eyebrows pulling themselves together as the decoration doesn’t match the number of guests under this roof. She takes another turn round the table, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“M-miss Andrea?” She asks hesitantly.

“Hmmm?”

“There seems to be an extra setup at the table. I-is there another guest coming?” She whispers almost timidly.

“No, Princess.” Andrea replies softly, “it’s just going to be the 5 of us. You, Lady Heather, Miss Lauren, Miranda and me.”

“Oh” Elizabeth lowers her head once more. “B-but only guests sit at the table.” She whispers nervously, “I-I always kneel on the f-floor.”

Andrea swore she felt her heart shatter into pieces. She raised the back of Elizabeth’s palm, pressing a firm kiss to the flesh before gazing straight into her black orbs.

“No.” She barely chokes out the word as she leans in, pressing her lips to the younger woman’s forehead, lingering there for a few moments as she blinks the tears away. “No.” She repeats again, her breath against Elizabeth’s messy locks.

“I-I’m s-sorry, M-miss Andrea. I-I didn’t mean to upset you.” Her voice shaking and trembling as she withdrew herself.

“Sweetheart…” Andrea pulls away quickly, fingers reaching for the cheek. “Shhh… You didn’t upset me. Princess, you did nothing wrong.” Andrea brushes away the fallen tears from her cheek. “I don’t want you to kneel. Not now, and not for a while.” She continues to soothe the younger woman, her arm wrapped around her waist carefully. “You are so good for us, so wonderful and brilliant.” Whispers of praise and small kisses adorning the younger woman’s temple.

“N-not really…” Elizabeth looks away shyly.

Andrea pulls away for a brief moment. “Yes, really.” Eyes boring into black orbs as she repeats it once more. “You are wonderful and brilliant.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't believe the amount of kindness I received since the last update. Thank you all so much, SO VERY MUCH, for reading and supporting this fic. I hope you enjoy this little bit right here, and I hope that the warm fuzzy feelings that come out of this will stay with you for the rest of the week. Cheers!

“Now…” Andrea gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind Elizabeth’s ear, “I think perhaps dinner is more suited for the den tonight. I know I’m definitely more comfortable sitting around the coffee table, hugging a pillow and watching movies.” The corner of her lips pulled up into a smile, “what do you think, Princess?”

“I- I like movies…” Elizabeth whispers softly.

“As do I,” Andrea beams. “Do you want to help me get the den ready?”

A small sound erupted from her throat, along with a gentle bobbing of her head.

“Alright. I would like you to pick five pillows and lay them around the table. And then I want you to pick a movie that you would like to watch. Any movie, as long as you like it. Okay, Princess?”

“A-any movie?”

“Any movie.” Andrea reiterates, with a gentle smile on her face.

“E-even Disney movies?” Her voice suddenly back to a whisper once more.

“Especially Disney movies.” Andrea taps her nose lightly, “I know you love them, and so do we.”

“Okay…” came another nod as she timidly glanced up against the brown orbs.

Andrea pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting herself linger for a moment, before grasping Elizabeth’s shoulders, carefully turning her around. “Off you go.” She says softly as she gestures towards the den.

Light footsteps drew behind her and soon, she felt an arm slip around her waist. A warm body pressed against her side as she leaned against a head of silver hair.

“You were really good with her.” Miranda says quietly.

“We both have to try,” Andrea lifts her arm, allowing the older woman to lean in. “It takes time, and we have all the time in the world.”

“What if I-”

“Don’t.” Andrea quickly cuts her off. “Don’t say that.” She turns her body, full facing her lover.

“I’m not exactly likeable by a lot of people, Andrea. Even you know this.”

“Yes, that may be true, but I also do know that Elizabeth never once feared you. We just need to learn, and to try. It will take time, but I’m not giving up.”

Miranda gives a small smile as she takes Andrea’s palm into her own. “You always know the best words to say, my darling.”

Andrea pulls her close, pressing her lips to Miranda’s plump ones.

“I learnt it from the best, my love.” She grins a little before stealing another quick kiss.

* * *

Elizabeth glance between the two DVDs. She stares at the old animated image of Mickey Mouse with his famous magician’s hat. Flashes of a little girl lifting and twirling a short wooden stick, prancing about the living room as the old animation comes alive on her small TV. A sad smile appearing between her lips as she brushed her thumb over the plastic cover, tears welling at the corner of her eyes.

As soon as she heard footsteps against the floorboards, she hurriedly wipes the back of her palm against her cheek, sniffing quickly to clear her nose. Both palms holding on to the pair of DVDs tightly.

“Princess?” Andrea enters the den, her right palm balancing a stack of plates and cutleries. “Sweetie, were you standing this whole time?” She mentally scolds herself as the poor girl must have waited long for them.

“I- I picked out a movie.”

Andrea quickly settles the dinnerware on the coffee table.

“Would you like to share it with me?”

Elizabeth nods her head, but not before withdrawing herself again as she spies a head of silver hair entering the den. She lowers her head, fingers gripping the plastic covers tightly as she brings them towards her chest, her back rounded slightly as she stepped backwards, moving away from Andrea as she made herself small.

“It’s alright…” Andrea quickly soothes her, “it’s only us. I promise. It’s only us. Miss Lauren and Lady Heather are helping us to get the lasagna from the oven. There will not be anyone else, I promise. You’re safe here.”

A pair of shoes come into her view. Elizabeth push her head further towards her chest as she steps backwards into a wall. Her fingers start to tremble a little as she seeks protection from the plastic covers, hugging them tightly against her chest.

“Elizabeth?” Miranda calls out softly.

Head bowed in fear, she gave no response other than the deathly grip she has on the DVDs.

“Darling, you are safe here. No one will hurt you; no one will ever hurt you again.”

“Elizabeth,” Andrea takes a tentative step forward. “It’s Miranda.” She gestures a little to the older woman, “do you want to say hi?”

Heavy breathing fills the room as seconds tick by. Slowly, the younger woman raises gaze. Her eyes darting straight to Andrea, who greeted her with a warm smile. Miranda waits patiently, having learnt a thing or two from Lady Heather about Elizabeth.

“Hi there- ” Andrea lets out a ‘oof’ as Elizabeth unexpectedly barrels towards her, burying herself in Andrea’s hold.

“It’s okay… Shhh…” Andrea soothes her again. “It’s Miranda. You remember her, don’t you?”

Elizabeth lets out a soft noise from Andrea’s shoulder.

“Would you like to try and say hello to her?”

The younger woman lifts her face away from the shoulder, turning slightly towards Miranda.

“H-hello, Miss Miranda.” She manages softly.

“Hello, my darling girl,” Miranda returns with a warm smile.

“Would it be alright if Miranda comes a little nearer?” Andrea asks softly.

Elizabeth bites her lip for a moment, the cogs in her brain turning, just like before.

“I think so…” She whispers, glancing timidly at the silver haired woman.

“Thank you, my darling.” Miranda replies gently, “I’m only going to take two steps forward.” She moved closer, staying true to her word by shifting two small steps.

“Would you like to show Miranda what movie you picked out?”

Elizabeth nods her head obediently as she releases her grip on the DVDs. Fingers separating both sets as she reluctantly lowers one to her side and hands the other to Miranda.

“What did you pick, my dear one?”

“Fantasia.” Came her soft reply.

Miranda accepts the DVD from her, her eyes already noticing the other one she held in her hand.

“Is this your favourite?”

The younger woman nods her head, albeit reluctantly.

“Ah. This one is Fantasia 2000. I remember the twins watching this many years ago in this den. It a pity they preferred this over the original one, which was released in 1940.”

Elizabeth’s head instantly perked up. Andrea grinned as Miranda had to stop herself from smiling too widely. 

“Do you prefer this as well? Over the original classic?” she asked nonchalantly.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head as she raised her other hand, presenting the original 1940s classic DVD to her.

“I’m s-sorry I lied…” She whimpered. “I r-really liked this one.” Her hands trembling once more. “I didn’t know w-which you wanted me to pick.” Her shoulders shaking slightly as she heaved. “I’m s-sorry…”

“Shhh…” Fingers traced her back lightly as Andrea soothed her again. “You did nothing wrong, Princess. It’s alright… You did nothing wrong.”

Miranda takes a step forward, her lips pressed softly against Elizabeth’s temple. “Sweet girl, nothing you choose will ever be wrong in our eyes.” Another kiss against her top of her head as fingers reached for her strands, threading them gently. “Your choices are your own and you will never be faulted for them.” Kisses and soft words continue to flow from both women as they patiently soothed and reassure her.

“Now,” Andrea starts off softly, “I think you’re feeling quite hungry. I’ve seen the pillows you laid out, you did a very good job, Princess. Shall we get settled down? I’m sure Miss Lauren and Lady Heather will be here any minute with the lasagna.”

“May I sit with you and Miss Miranda?” The younger woman asked timidly.

“Of course!” Miranda beams as she kissed the back of her palm. Andrea gives a huge smile as she playfully taps Elizabeth’s nose.

Once settled comfortably between Miranda and Andrea, the familiar aroma of lasagna instantly fills her nostrils. Elizabeth sniffs the air intently, only to be embarrassed by the sound of her stomach once more. She scrunched up her face, arms wrapping around her stomach as her cheeks turned pink.

“It’s making noises again, I’m sorry.” She mumbles, ducking her head a little.

“Don’t be.” Miranda easily untangles her arms from her waist. “You haven’t had much to eat since yesterday.”

“Eat as much as you like. You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Andrea chimes in.

As if on cue, the aroma becomes stronger as Lady Heather enters the den with the oven mitts and a metal tray. Steam still illuminating from the top of the dark coloured cheese.

“It’s hot, my darling. Be careful.” Lady Heather prompts as Elizabeth had inched closer to take a closer look.

“Do you want anything to drink, Princess?”

“Hmm?” Elizabeth makes a sound, but her attention is elsewhere. She eyes the metal tray, thoroughly entertained by the fresh aroma and the visually enticing steam rising out from the top of the dish.

Andrea stifles a grin as she gently touched the younger woman’s shoulder, nudging her out of her mini trance. “Princess, would you like anything to drink? There’s juice and tea, and some soda in the fridge.”

“Maybe tea?” She asks quietly.

“I know just your favourite.” Andrea beams as she motions to get up.

“No, let me.” Lauren pats Andrea gently, gesturing a little to Elizabeth. She doesn’t mind doing some work around the house if it means those two would get more time with their girl.

Elizabeth’s eyes remained glued to the piping hot dish as Miranda carefully manoeuvres the spatula, digging a portion off the tray for Elizabeth.

“Is it too little?” Miranda asks as she place the plate in front of her.

“I think it’s a bit too much.” She replies sheepishly.

“Eat as much as you like. And don’t hesitate to ask for more. There’s another tray in the oven, so there will be leftovers in case you’re hungry later.”

“And if you want something else, we can always order in.”

“It’s a lot of food. I think this is more than enough for me.” The younger woman smiles shyly.

The familiar mug of tea placed in front of her as Lauren takes her spot beside Andrea, whilst Lady Heather leaves the apron and over mitts in the kitchen, taking her spot beside Miranda in the den.

“Thank you, Lady Heather and Miss Miranda, for making dinner. It smells really good. I’ll eat as much as I can, I won’t waste any of it.”

Miranda cups her cheek affectionately. “Eat what you can. Don’t worry about wasting any of it.”

“That’s right. I don’t want you to force yourself either, Princess.” Lady Heather chimes in agreement.

Elizabeth nods her head.

“Now, shall we start?” Andrea hands her the spoon, eagerly taking her own between her fingers.

“T-together?” came another soft whisper.

“Yes. Together, darling.”

Elizabeth smiles shyly, nodding once more as she takes the spoon from Andrea, gently digging the curved part into the layers. She blows lightly at her spoon, carefully sliding a bit between her lips.

“Good?”

“Mmhmm…” Elizabeth nodded, beaming a little as she savours the taste of tomatoes, meat and cheese.

“Slowly…” Andrea rubs her back a little, before grabbing the remote on the couch. “There’s no rush, Princess."

Pressing a few buttons, she switched the Miranda’s TV on, pressing ‘play’ on the DVD that was previously inserted.

“We have time, my darling. We have time.” Miranda rests her free palm against Elizabeth’s, her thumb rubbing circles against the skin.

“We have time.” Andrea agrees as she kissed her temple, her fingers stroking her black curls.

Elizabeth beams in delight as she recognises the opening scene in the movie, and as Toccata and Fugue fills the room, she couldn’t help but feel a familiar warmth within her body. With her free hand, she interlaces Miranda’s fingers, bringing them closer towards her. She leans in towards Andrea, relishing the soothing sensation. She can’t explain it, but she knows for sure; that one way or another, they would always protect her.


	17. Chapter 17

“Miranda?” Cara’s voice is sudden and urgent. Miranda’s heart picks up its pace as her mind instantly runs through reasons why her housekeeper would be calling her at work.

“Cara? What’s the matter?”

“I don’t mean to alarm you, but Elizabeth said she needed some air and went for a walk. That was nearly 2 hours ago, and she hasn’t returned.”

The editor felt her blood run cold as her fingers tightened the grip on her phone.

“D-Did you try-”

“I walked 5 blocks to the subway thinking I could bump into her, but she’s not there either. I don’t think she took her wallet with her, but I’m not sure if she has some change for the subway. My husband’s combing the other end of Brooklyn just in case she wanders there.”

Miranda starts breathing heavily; glancing at the wall clock, it was nearing 6 in the evening and it would soon turn dark. She was shook out of her reverie by Cara calling her name again over the phone.

“Y-yes, I’m coming home right now. Thank you, Cara. It means a lot to me and Andrea.”

As soon as she hung up, Miranda swiftly packed her things, sending a quick text to Roy to bring the car around for her.

“I’m leaving now, I have an emergency to attend to. Clear my schedule for the next 2 days, no exceptions. Do not bother yourself with Roy, I’ve just texted him. You may go after finishing your duties.” Miranda ratted off quickly as she paused by her assistant’s desk, giving the girl no time to process the sudden influx of information, whilst signalling the second assistant to retrieve her coat from the stand. As she threw the coat over her arms, she barely registered her assistants’ dumb founded faces as heels clicked the floor of her office, heading straight to the lifts.

* * *

It was already dark, and Miranda had exhausted every possible location she could think of. Without any explanation, she finds herself stepping through the large brown oak doors and into the main aisle of the church. She tried to keep her heels quiet as they clacked against the floors, echoing through the tall ceilings. A couple of patrons turned her way from their pews but only as if to glance at the figure, before returning to their solemn prayer.

It was there that she spotted a figure sitting right at the corner of the pew as the side of the church, clad in a dark hoodie. The figured didn’t seem to be kneeling in prayer, or head bowed in solemnity. As Miranda approached closer her heart sped up with her own pace, she had hoped that it would be Elizabeth, but she also knew to be realistic, and chances are, the odds are slim.

Heels came to a halt at the empty end of the pew along the aisle, and finally, Miranda heaved a sigh of relief. Elizabeth had sat with her knees to her chest, feet firmly planted on the seat as she rested her chin on the top of her knees. She tilted her head a little, realizing the familiar perfume that wafted through the air.

“You’re here.” She whispers quietly as Miranda carefully stepped into the pew, resting her tired legs against the dark wood, inching slightly closer to the younger woman but leaving a short distance between them.

“I needed some air,” Elizabeth spoke again, “I couldn’t… I felt like I couldn’t breathe…”

“It’s alright…”

“Sorry…” She mumbles against her knee. “I probably made everyone panicked.”

Miranda stays silent as she clasped her fingers together, leaning forward and resting her arms on the pew.

“It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?” Elizabeth says, after a while, eyes never once leaving the sight of the stained glass occupying the wall at the end of the church behind its altar. “I like seeing those. The stain glass.” She gestures her head towards the altar.

“I’m technically Jewish,” Miranda replies, “but I do see the appeal now that you mentioned it.”

Elizabeth scoffs a little, a small laugh almost erupting from her throat. “I suppose, it only looks appealing when one was desperate or needed something from _Him_.” The silence continues for a few moments before she spoke again. “Then again, I might have been at wits end a few times before.”

“Do you talk to him?”

“Sometimes…” She ducks her chin back against her knees. “It’s mostly a one-sided conversation.”

Silence fills the air again as Miranda finally takes a good look at Elizabeth. From the low candlelight, she instantly notices the red cheeks and equally red nose. Although her hoodie was up, Miranda could easily recognise the familiar sniffing coming from her nose, and way her throat sounded dry and croaky.

“I don’t blame him,” Elizabeth whispered, “I wouldn’t waste anyone’s time on myself either.”

Miranda shuts her eyes as she felt the pearl-like tears landing on her knuckles.

“You’re not a waste of time,” the editor croaked after a while. She shifts closer, her body turning fully to face the younger woman as she slowly reached for her hoodie. Elizabeth lowers her head a little, albeit remaining still, allowing the older woman to tug gently against her hoodie, lowering the material down.

Fingers easily finding her chin as she carefully turns Elizabeth towards her. “You are never a waste of time.” Miranda repeats again, her conviction echoing throughout her voice. Thumb instinctively brushing away the fallen tears as she gathers the younger woman in her arms.

“Shhh…” She soothes lightly as she holds Elizabeth. “Words alone cannot express how much you mean to me, and to Andrea.”

“I’m a burden to you and Andrea. I can’t be fixed… I want to but… I can’t…”

Miranda pulls away from the hug, only to cup Elizabeth’s tear-stained cheeks as she leans closer. “I cannot stop you from feeling those emotions, and I can never understand fully what you are going through. But know this, neither Andrea nor myself will ever leave you.”

“M-maybe you might…” She whispers softly, eyes gazing away from Miranda’s, “maybe not today but… someday…”

“Not a chance, Princess,” Miranda pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “You’re going to be stuck with the both of us for a very long time,” the editor offers a small smile.

“You promise?” A small voice rang out as black eyes gaze right into her blue orbs.

Miranda smiles as she glanced at the altar. “I swear to you, in this holy place of worship…” She pressed the back of Elizabeth’s palm to her lips, “… that we will never leave you, and you will always be with us, until you choose not to.”

Elizabeth instantly dives back into the editor’s embrace, head burying into her shoulder as she mumbles incoherently.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to leave you both either,” she mumbles, albeit a little louder as she pulls away slightly.

Miranda’s thumb once again found its way to her cheek, brushing the tears away from the smooth flesh. “Silly girl…” She lightly chastised, a smile on her lips as she felt Elizabeth leaned towards her palm, a soft sigh escaping the younger woman’s lips.

“C-can we go home now?”

“Of course, darling.” An affectionate smile forming against her lips as she leaned in, pressing a kiss to the top of Elizabeth’s head.

Elizabeth laced her fingers with the editor’s, unwilling to let go even as they walked down the large aisle towards the back of the church.

As they exited the brown oak doors, a familiar figured who was seen pacing up and down along the sidewalk, stopped as she hurriedly turned towards the sound. A relieved smile etched across Andrea’s face as she opened her arms, catching Elizabeth as the younger woman ran into her embrace. She whispered soothing words, kissing her temple as she held on tight to her. She shifted Elizabeth a little, extending her other arm as her lover outstretched her own, fingers meeting in the middle. Miranda felt herself being pulled gently into the embrace; her forehead gently pressed against Andrea’s.

“I’m sorry…” mumbled Elizabeth.

Andrea pulls away from the hug, steering her shoulders and cupping her cheek just like her lover before. “No more apologies. It’s alright…” A sudden wave of emotions filled Andrea as she tugged Elizabeth back into her tight embrace, “… you’re safe, and that’s all that matters.”

* * *

Roy drops them off at the townhouse, after receiving instructions from Miranda that he can take the next two days off as she already instructed her assistants to clear her schedule. He gives a warm smile to the trio, thanking the editor again for the time off as he sees them until they are through the doors.

“You’re not going to work?” Elizabeth asks incredulously.

“Well, I’m sure Runway will lasts 2 days without my presence, darling. And if it’s alright with you, I could spend some time at home with my favourite person.”

“Might be an office party tomorrow,” Andrea snickered as she hung up her coat.

“Oh, don’t you dare give Emily any ideas!” Miranda playfully pinched her lover’s side, causing Andrea to yelp, and Elizabeth to stifle a giggle.

“If I ever hear about a party tomorrow or the day after, I shall know at once it’s you, darling.” Miranda narrowed her eyes at her lover, her hands on her hips as she stares Andrea down.

“Alright, alright! I won’t say anything!” Andrea replies exasperatedly, arms raised in defence as she found herself backed up against the wall.

“Good. Now, darling, are you hungry?” Her concern instantly shifted to Elizabeth. “Cara said you barely had lunch.”

Instinctively, Elizabeth’s arm found its way to her stomach, a sense of discomfort starting to rise.

“Maybe a little bit. I didn’t really have much appetite for lunch. I hope Cara didn’t take any offense, her food is extremely delicious, and she’s always made me my favourite every single day.”

“She doesn’t take offense easily, darling.” Miranda reassures her with a kiss as she heads to the kitchen. Putting on the mitts, she carefully removes the tin foil tray from the oven, instantly feeling the warmth emitting from the tray.

“Hungry enough for Shepard’s pie?” The editor grins. Elizabeth and Andrea nod her heads quickly, eagerly climbing onto the highchair at the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little short, and perhaps the ending was a tad too 'nice'. For those out there who are religious, I apologise if this offends you; I have always struggled with religion and sexuality, and this is my way of 'dealing with it'. I know not many of you may identify with Elizabeth's struggles here, but for those of you who do, I wish to tell you that you are not alone in this. I promise you, you are not alone. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for the continuing support. Rest assured, there will be happy chapters ahead (this is definitely not over!) and, more importantly, a satisfying end to those who deserve it. 
> 
> Happy Pride everyone! Stay safe, wherever you are!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been more than 6 months since I last updated so let me get down to some admin matters first:  
> A huge thank you to everyone still reading and keep faith with this fic, the comments you write, the support you give, has just been so amazing this past year. 2020 hasn't been very kind to a lot of us and I can only hope that with fics like mine, and so many other talented ones out there, we can help make life just a wee bit easier through our words. Thank you very much for sticking with me on this! I hope and pray that 2021 will be kinder to us all.
> 
> To Nicole: 2020 hasn't been kind to us but if its the one thing I'm happy about, its you. So thank you for being here, for existing and for such amazing support and love that you give me every single day. This chapter is a belated Christmas gift, specially for you.
> 
> This update is a little bit shorter than I would like, but I'm just getting back into the habit of writing (after months of academic work LOL). I hope you guys enjoy it cos I think we all need a bit of fluff in our lives. 
> 
> Cheers!

* * *

**3 months later **

Elizabeth types frantically on her laptop, fingers desperate to fill the blanks in her paper as her laser focus remained unwavering against the bright screen. She pause slightly, eyes scrunched up as if retrieving some crucial piece of information stored deep in her brain before fingers continued the assault on the keypads. She glances to the side, eyes trailing a highlighted paragraph, lips muttering as she speed reads it. A curse under her breath as she marks a question mark beside the paragraph, and grasping it, she chucks it to the pile of papers on the floor, making sure her highlighted portion is still visible. The woman got up from the couch, laptop placed on the seat as she carefully tiptoed across the den. To anyone else, they would have seen it as a mess as papers strewn across the floor. But to Elizabeth, it was parts of her thesis coming together at last.

The last month had not been easy on the Miranda and Andrea. With the lockdown in New York, almost all the staff at Runway were sent home, and although Andrea was a journalist, she had been under non-essential, and was tasked to work from home. It took the ladies about a week for them to get used to each other’s routine. Miranda, being an early riser, now occupies the kitchen counter or dining table, if she needed space for her mock-ups. Andrea, always on the get-go, was more comfortable with a couch and a laptop. Miranda never understood her lover could lie against the couch and plant the device on her tummy whilst having a Zoom meeting with her editors.

“Fuck shit!”

Both eyes turned to the den, blinking once, twice, before lowering back to their own screens. It was the fifth time this week and they knew better than to rush in guns blazing like before. The first time they heard Elizabeth curse, they burst through the den, causing a slight draft, which in turn, messed her entire ‘paper labelling system’, according to the younger woman. It was the first time they’d seen Elizabeth’s temper and although Miranda would tell the younger woman off any day, she knew how much stress she was under. Since then, they made it a point to knock twice if they wanted to come in, and thrice, when a meal was ready.

A loud rumble shook against the bottom of the laptop, the sound reverberating across the silent room, easily distracting Miranda.

“I think I’m hungry.” Andrea mumbled as she pressed her fingers against the pad, scrolling the website up and down.

“Of course you are, darling. I literally heard your stomach from across the room,” Miranda rolled her eyes, albeit with some affection as she stood up. Stretching a little, she saunters across to the couch, settling herself beside Andrea’s head as she strokes her lover’s locks.

“Are you yelling at them on zoom again?” Andrea asks as she types out an email, the laptop wobbling slightly as it sits atop her abdomen.

“I don’t yell.” Miranda retorted.

“No, but raising your voice is considered yelling for you. Em texted me to ask if you were alright.”

Miranda sighed softly. Andrea immediately took it as a cue and closed the lid on her laptop.

“You know…” She starts off slowly as she cups her lover’s face, “you’ve got a pretty good team at Runway. I know Em is holding down the fort but she’s doing a really great job. This lawsuit will be over soon enough. The lawyers know what they’re doing, and Irv won’t get away with it.”

Blue eyes rose to meet Andrea’s brown one.

“But what if it doesn’t turn out the way you described it to be?” She whispered, eyes watering at the brim.

Thumb brushing the fallen tears away as Andrea leans in, lips kissing Miranda’s forehead. “It will,” she kisses her cheek, “I know it will.” And finally, lips meeting Miranda’s as she cupped her lover’s jaw.

* * *

Andrea rapped her knuckles against the oak, silently waiting for a reply. She rapped again, this time a little louder, hoping to get Elizabeth’s attention as she waits patiently behind the wooden oak.

“Elizabeth?” Miranda calls out, the older woman now standing beside her lover.

Andrea pressed her ear towards the door as she carefully turns the knob, pushing it open slowly. She takes note of the ‘Paper Labelling System’ on the floor, tiptoeing around it as silence fills the room.

“Elizabe-” Miranda starts but was cut off with a quick “Shush” by her lover.

A small moan escapes the young woman’s lips as she turns onto her side, eyes closed as her breath is even.

“She must have been exhausted,” the editor whispered as she leans against the arm of the couch, fingers gently reaching for the black locks.

“We should let her sleep a little more.” Andrea says quietly as she pressed a light kiss to the side of her forehead.

Elizabeth shifts her body, moaning slightly as her legs curled up against the couch. Miranda reappears with the duvet, placing it over her as she covers up to her thighs, keeping her warm.

“Shhh…” Miranda soothes gently as Elizabeth begins to stir.

“M’randa…” Sleepy eyes struggling to stay open as fingers reached blindly for the older woman’s hand.

“I’m here, sweetheart. Shhh…” The editor quickly slipped her hand under Elizabeth’s, whilst gently brushing away the loose locks. “Sleep, little one. You’re safe here.”

“…want Chinese… dinner…”

Both Miranda and Andrea almost failed miserably at stifling their laughter. Andrea lowered her lips to the younger woman’s forehead, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin above her eyebrows.

“Yes, Princess. We’ll have Chinese… again. Now shush. Sleep.”

The younger woman hummed in agreement, a faint smirk forming on her lips, before curling up once more, her breathing soon evens out as she returns to her slumber.


End file.
